The Life of Family Sakai
by Sonic2978
Summary: Shana and Yuji are a happily married couple with their daughter, Mana Sakai. The sequel to The Romance of Shana and Yuji. I'd recommend reading Romance before jumping into this story. Rated T for mature themes in specific chapters. Cover art by Qiana King.
1. I'm Sorry

**Greetings ladies and gentleman to my new fic, The Family of Family Sakai. This is essentially the sequel to The Romance of Shana and Yuji. The first chapters or so I had already published before as their own thing. But I decided to make a compilation story and I want to include these stories, so I'll be taking them down. So I apologize to those of you going into this expecting new content.**

 **Speaking of which, I do have a few ideas in my head for chapters, I just have yet to sit down and write them u. But I hope you enjoy regardless. Anyway, enough ramble. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

It was late Friday night around 9 PM in the Sakai household. Yuji was at the desk in the couple's bedroom filling out some paperwork that he needed to fill out for work for some things like job locations and the like. Needless to say, it was a very slow and tedious process. He still had a fairly medium sized stack of papers that still need to be looked over and signed.

His wife had just walked into the room to check on him and set a cup of coffee down for him on the desk. He set his pen down on the desk for a moment to take a sip as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them with her thumbs.

"Why don't you take a for a bit, honey?" She said softly. "You've been sitting here all night filling those out. You're got to be tired of doing them by now."

"Trust me, I would." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "But I just want to get these done and out the way as soon as I can."

"Poor thing." Shana cooed, combing his hair and pressed a kiss to his scalp. "Okay, just don't push yourself, alright?"She said before leaving the room.

* * *

 _ **~Later that Night~**_

About an hour or so later, his daughter Mana had stepped into the room with a beaming smile on her face. "Hey, Papa!" She greeted giggly.

"What's up, kiddo?" He asked, smiling when he heard her voice. He couldn't help but love the bright smile she always wore and the happy attitude she always had.

"I was thinking that since it's Friday night, you, Mama and I could stay up late and do something together like watch a movie or something!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not." He smiled at his young daughter. "Just give me a little bit and I'll be in the living room, alright?"

The young Mana puffed her cheeks out and pouted. "Aw, C'mon, Papa!" She started tugging on his arm lightly. "You've been sitting there doing papers for hours!"

"I said I'll be done in a bit, Mana." Yuji responded in more stern voice. "Just be patient."

"You can't take a short break, Papa? C'mon!" She accidentally tugged on the sleeve of his arm a bit too hard causing the recoil of her own arm to hit the cup next to him, spilling the coffee onto the desk. Fortunately, none of the liquid got onto any of the papers, but...

"Dammit, Mana!" He shouted, making her flinch. He grabbed a towel from the closet and started to clean the coffee off of the table.

"I-I'm sorry," She apologized frantically. "I-I didn't mean t-"

"Stop pestering me and let me finish my work!" He shouted, causing the the younger girl to flinch again. However, he hadn't registered what he said until he saw the hurt expression and tears that clung to her eyes and dash out of the room. "Mana, wait!"

He grit his teeth and growled, angry with himself as he sat back down and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he just said to his own flesh and blood. His daughter.

 _"Dammit..."_

* * *

Shana was walking down the hallway back to their bedroom to check on Yuji, when she walked past Mana's room. She looked through the doorway and saw Mana's face burring into a pillow crying.

"Mana?" She called her worriedly. "Are you okay, honey?"

Mana looked at her mother through the tears and sat up on her bed with Shana kneeling down in front of her. But Mana didn't respond.

"Hey," Shana placed a hand on the girl's cheek, moving her thumb along her jawline. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I...I think I made Papa mad..." Mana said quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"When I went into there to talk to him about doing something with you and him tonight, he yelled and me and called me a pest..."

Shana instantly glared at that last part. The fact that her own _father_ called her a pest made her absolutely livid. She didn't care who it was, nobody called their daughter a pest. She was far from one.

She kissed Mana's temple lightly, "I'll go talk to him."

Shana stomped to their bedroom with a glare in her eyes and in aggravation. "Yuj-" When she walked in, her expression softened into a frown when she saw his posture. He was slumped over in the chair with his head held in his hands. She walked up behind him and lightly placed her hands on his shoulder, with him responding by placing a hand on her's rubbing gently with his thumb.

"You okay?" She asked gently. Shana was able to tell that Yuji really regretted what he had done.

"No..." He said with a quiet and ashamed tone. "I can't believe I said that to her. I would never consider her to be a pest." She could hear him sobbing. There was no doubt that Yuji hated and was belittling himself for what he said Mana. "I made her cry. Something I've always tried to prevent..."

He had always made sure that not even a single tear touched the floor of the house. He always did everything he could to keep his two girls from crying. But the fact that his daughter was currently crying because of something he said, made him hate himself. He would never make either of the girls cry intentionally.

"Hey..." She bent down and lightly kissed his hand. "It's not your fault, Yu-chan. It's the exhaustion and stress that did the talking, not you. Don't blame yourself, okay?" She said soothingly.

He sobbed a bit more with her repeatedly kissing his head. He sat back up as Shana pulled his head back against the front of her shoulder and pecked his forehead, softly combing her fingers through his hair.

"It doesn't matter if I was exhausted or not," Yuji sighed relaxing into his wife's touch. "What I said to her was deplorable and I had no excuse to yell at her or call her that."

"Go talk to her." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"Go talk to Mana," Shana smiled. "Go talk to your daughter and make up with her, you can finish these later on. You're done for the night."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Thanks, honey." He pecked his wife lightly on the forehead as well as the lips before walking to his daughter's room.

* * *

He walked into the doorway and lightly knocked on the wooden door to get Mana's attention. She acknowledged him before she turned away frowning, her eyes looked a bit blood shot from her crying. Yuji cursed himself for what he said to her and hoped she would forgive him. He sat down to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You alright, Mana?" He asked in concern.

"Do you really think I'm a pest?" She asked in a heartbroken. She then looked up at him with light tears in her eyes. "Papa, do...you love me?"

Those two questions she asked him stung him hard in heart, causing him to hate himself even more, especially that second one. The fact that Mana was actually question her father's love and affection smashed his heart into pieces. He wrapped his arms tightly around the girl and repeated kissed her head as the younger girl sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Of course I do, Mana." He said remorsefully, with sobs of his own. "I'm so so sorry, Mana. I should have never those mean things to you. You're nowhere close to being a pest. I love you, Mana. I love you more than you could ever imagine." He looked at his daughter with a loving smile, wiping her tears away and placing against her forehead. "You know I would never hurt your feelings on purpose. Even if I was exhausted from work, I should never have said those things to you. Can you forgive me, kid?"

Mana pulled away from her father's chest and smiled happily at him nodding. He smiled back kissed Mana's head again and stood back up. "I'm glad."

He started walking toward the door before turning back to the girl with a smile across his lips. "Why don't you get your mother? Feeling doing something tonight?"

She beamed instantly and ran toward her father hugging tightly around the torso, giggling. "Love you, Papa!"

"I love you too, Mana." He lightly pat Mana on the head and ruffled her before she ran off toward the bedroom to get Shana with bright smile across her lips. The father was glad that his daughter was back to her usual happy and energetic self, as if nothing had happened.


	2. The Meaning of a Name

The sound of a loud bell echoed all throughout the grounds of Misaki Middle School, signaling that it was time for a from classes for lunch. Mana and her group of friends decided to eat in the courtyard of the school.

The group of friends were all chatting away as they ate lunch, with Mitsuo getting the usual abuse from Akemi from his perverted jokes and comments. But as they continued their lunch break, a question suddenly sprang into Rei's mind.

"Hey, guys." Rei called to everyone.

"Something up, Rei?" Kazuki asked.

"I'm curious, but are there any specific meanings that your names have? My mom told me once that my name's meaning was ' _lovely_ '." Rei said.

"Well, I think lovely is a perfect why to decribe you. Especially that with lovely bo-AUGH!" Mitsuo yelled out in pain feeling another elbow connect to his rib.

"Shut up you pervert, geez." Akemi hissed. She smiled moments as she looked toward Rei. "But to answer your question, Rei. I believe my mother told me at one point that my name meant ' _brilliant beauty_ '." Akemi answered.

"The name really fits you, Akemi. You really always have looked beautiful." Mana said happily.

"Thank you, Mana. That's sweet of you to say."

Mitsuo gave a smug look as he looked toward Akemi. "I bet by beautiful she meant that body."

It took a moment for the comment to sink in before the girl began to blush massively and punch the other boy hard in the chest completely winding him.

"S-Shut up!" She yelled in an embarrassed tone. "I can keep hitting you all day for those perverted comments!" She barked before chomping on her food in embarrassment and anger. "What about you, Kazuki?"

"I was told that my name meant 'first shine' seeing as I'm the eldest of my other two siblings." Kazuki explained.

"Then it really fits!" Rei exclaimed. "What about you, Mitsuo?"

Mitsuo crossed his arms in thought trying to remember his name's meaning. "If I remember correctly, I believe my name meant ' _shining man_ '."

Akemi snickered slightly as she continued eating her food. "Hmph. That name doesn't fit you at all then. You? Shining man? Yeah right."

Mitsuo hung his head in defeat. "Well you don't have to be so harsh about it, Akemi..."

"What about you, Mana?" Rei asked curiously. "Does your name have any meaning to it? At least from what you remember?"

Mana began to think if her mother or father had ever explained if her name had any meaning to it, but to no avail.

"I don't know." She shook her head unsure. "I've never really talked to my mom or dad about it."

"If you can't think of it, then don't worry about it." Akemi said in a caring tone.

The other girl nodded. "I'll ask my mom about it tonight."

After that conversation was done, the bell rang signaling that it was time for classes to resume causing the group to head back to the classroom.

* * *

 _ **~Later that night~**_

Mana was in the middle of helping her mother cook dinner for the evening when the conversation from lunch today came back into her head.

"Hey, Mama?" She called her mother.

"Yes, dear?" Shana answered back.

"I was wondering..." She started. "Does my name have any meaning to it?"

The black haired woman turned her attention to her daughter when she asked the question, finding it odd. "Where did this come from?" She asked with an amused tone.

"Well, my friends and I were discussing the meanings of our names at school today during lunch. But I couldn't answer because I wasn't sure what meaning my name held." The younger girl explained.

"So that's what this is a about." The mother lightly chuckled as she returned to cook. "Your name holds a very very _very_ special meaning, Mana."

"What is it?" The younger girl was curious. All of her friend's names seemed like they held special meanings, but what was hers?

"The actual meaning of your name is 'affection' and 'love'." The mother explained. "However, that's not the true meaning your name holds. Of course your father and I love you to death, but your name has a bit more baggage to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the name of the river in this city?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded. "You mean the Mana River, right? It's the river that stretches all throughout the city." That's when it dawned on her. "Wait, you mean-"

The mother nodded giving a loving and warm smile to her. "Yes. You're named after the Mana River. That's where your father asked me to be his girlfriend and that's the same spot where he asked me to marry him. That's where both us began our lives together as a couple. And years later..." She placed her palm against her daughter's cheek and pecked her forehead. "We had you. The Mana River is a very special to place to us. So Yuji decided to name you after the place that's very important to the two of us."

Mana smiled as she was very satisfied with her answer. She smiled as she lunged toward her mother hugging her tightly with a giggle, causing the mother to giggle as well.

"Thanks, Mama!" The girl thanked her mother. "I love you!"

Shana smiled warmly at her daughter before patting her softly on the head and began stroking her brown locks. "Of course. I'm glad I was able to answer your question." She pecked Mana on the forehead for a second time. "And I love you too, sweetheart."

Soon after, the family had begun eating dinner with Mana desperately waiting to inform her friends of the meaning her name held.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Afternoon~**_

The group was again was eating lunch in the school courtyard together chatting among themselves.

"Oh yeah, my mom told me the meaning my name had!" Mana said excitedly.

"What was it?" Akemi asked with curiosity.

All of her friends were looking at her with curiousness, which she couldn't help but giggle likely at.

"She told me that the actual meaning of 'Mana' was 'affection' and 'love'. But that's not that the true meaning my name has."

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuki asked.

"I'm actually named after the Mana River here in Misaki City."

"That river?" Mitsuo asked. "Why's that?

The girl nodded. "I'm named after the Mana River. That's where my dad asked my mom to be his girlfriend and that's the same spot where he asked her to marry him. So it's where they began their relationship when they were still students. So that spot in Misaki City is really important and special to them."

"That's a wonderful meaning, Mana." Akemi smiled.

"That's so romantic!" Rei exclaimed.

"Even with the baggage to it, it's still a wonderful meaning to your name." Kazuki said.

"Yeah, I agree." Mitsuo said.

The young girl was happy to know about the true meaning her name held. She learned a little more about herself.


	3. Stories

It was late at night and I was laying down on the couch next to mama with my head on her lap and her moving her hands through my hair softly. It felt really comforting and relaxing. Papa was still at work with a job or something, so he hadn't stepped in yet.

I had my eyes closed enjoying the petting of my hair, before I opened my eyes and smiled at her, causing to smile back at me.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Love you, Mama!" I said happily.

She giggled a tiny bit, placing a kiss against my forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart."

There was a bit of silence for a few minutes, and then I spoke out to her again.

"Hey, Mama?"

"Yes?" She replied.

I turned my head back to her smiling. "Can you tell me a story?"

She smiled a bit at the question. "Of course I can. Anything in particular?"

I was quiet for a moment and then one came into mind. "Can you tell me about when you and papa first met?"

Mama smiled lightly at the memory as she recalled it. I could tell she held that memory very fondly in her heart.

"He and I met one our first day of Kindergarten. He was walking along the playground and I was sitting all by myself under a tree with my knees curled up to my legs. It was like that for a long time."

"Why were you sitting all by yourself?" I asked curiously.

"When I was little, I was a very shy one. It wasn't until I met your papa where I began to come out of my shell and open up to more and more people."

I closed my eyes trying to visualize her being a shy person, but I couldn't picture it. With how mama is now being friendly and open to everyone, it makes it hard to believe that she was once a shy little girl.

"I'm trying to picture you as a shy person, but it's hard. You're always so friendly towards other people."

"Oh, believe me. I was probably one of the shyest peron you would ever meet back then. Trying to get me to talk to anyone was feat of its own. But your Papa was able to do it." She continued. "After that day in Kindergarten, he and I became closer and closer. Eventually, we became best friends. We were always there for each other, especially me. I had always had a rough school life with being bullied and the like."

"You!?" I asked surprised. "Bullied!?"

She frowned at the memory. "Unfortunately, yes. I was bullied quite a bit all throughout Elementary school and Middle school. On a lot of things. My shyness, how quiet I was, the way my body was. Even your father had been bullied from time to time."

"Why was papa bullied?"

She continued to frown as she recalled the memory. "He was bullied simply because he was friends with me. He had been called so many mean names all because he and I were friends. I felt so terrible for him because all of the negativety he recieved was due to me." She then smiled again.

"But soon, he had saved me during another bullying incident. This was one when he had been bullied as well just for being friends with me. I even considered stop being friends with him just so he wouldn't get made of because of me. But when I said that, he hit me in the head, scolded me for even thinking such a thing and then told me he didn't care what others thought about him and that he would continue being my friend no matter what." A light blush then appeared on her face as her smiled grew wider. "And then..."

"And then what happened?"

"That's when I knew I had fallen in love with your father."

"With papa?"

She nodded. "Yes. Once we entered Middle school, my feelings for him continued to grow. I was so scared that he wouldn't love me and that he would reject me if I had confessed. But little did I know that he felt the same way about me."

"When did he confess, mama?"

"During our first year of Middle school, around the middle of the year. I was doing homework one night and he had called me to meet him at the Mana River where he told me he loved me. The three words I wanted to hear him say most. That was the night he made the happiest I ever been up to that point." She smiled brightly at the memory. "Then years later, he proposed and we married."

"And after that, you had me, right?" I smiled at when she did the same.

"Bingo!" She winked a tiny bit. "About year after we got hitched, we decided to have a baby and soon after that, we gave birth a beautiful baby girl." She smiled lovingly, placing a hand on my cheek and moving her thumb against my jawline. "And we now we're all a small happy family!"

I sat up and hugged her tightly, wrapping my arms around her torso looking at her with a beaming smile on my face, with her doing the same. "I love you, mama!"

She giggled again, ruffling my hair before smiling at me lovingly. "I love you too, Mana. I love you very much." She kissed my forehead softly.

* * *

 _ **~Shana's POV~**_

After I had finished my story about how Yuji and I met, I continued to tell her stories about Yuji and I, until eventually she had fallen asleep with her head on my chest. I stroked her brown locks softly as I watched her slumber peacefully.

"My sweet girl..." I said softly with a warm smile on my face.

Soon, I heard the front door open and Yuji walk into the living room. We both smiled at each other when we made eye contact. He walked up behind me and we shared a small kiss.

"How was work?"

"Tiring as usual," He sighed setting his chin on my head. "We had a huge job today and left all of us completely wiped." He turned his attention the girl sleeping on top of me. He smiled softly at the girl.

"She's out like a light." He said with an amused tone. "Want me to take her?"

"No, I can do it." I replied. "You look pretty bushed, go on to bed. I'll take her."

"Yeah, sure thing." He said as I stood up carrying my daughter in my arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead before I took her upstairs and tucked her into bed. I giggled when I saw Yoko jump up on the bed with her, lick her lightly on the cheek as if telling her 'Goodnight' and lay down next to her.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving her room and going to my own. Once I changed into my sleepwear, I crawled into bed next to my husband who pulled me toward him and pressed his lips to my temple. We just lied there for awhile in the darkness quietly until I started talking.

"I told Mana about how you and I became an item." I said softly.

I heard him make a light chuckle. "I still can't believe I managed to get such a beautiful woman to be my wife." He rolled over to face me with a loving smile on his face. He softly pressed his lips against mine. "I love you."

I returned the look he was giving and place my lips against his to kiss him again. "I love you too, Yuji."

After that, I snuggled closer to my husband as I felt him wrap his arms tightly around my petite body and kiss my forehead again, before we both drifted off into the realm of dreams.


	4. Scary Storms

It was a dark and stormy night in Misaki City. Heavy rain was pouring down, strong winds were blowing, large thunder claps could be heard along with bright lightning to accompany it. Meanwhile, everyone in the Sakai household was sound asleep. Well, almost everyone. Little five year old, Mana Sakai, was wide awake sitting up in her bed with her blanket wrapped her entire body.

She was terrifyed of thunder and lightning storms. The little girl always hated them. She hated the loud noises they made everytime they came. Each time a thunder clap would sound, she would grip her blanket tight and flinch for volume of noise it made.

 _"I wish the thunder would go away..."_ She thought to herself. She had tried several times to go back to sleep by singing the nursery rhyme _"Rain Rain Go Away"_ to herself, but would ultimately fail everytime she heard a large thunder clap.

Eventually, she heard her bedroom door open. She moved the blanket from over her head when she heard footsteps approaching her bed. When she did so, she saw the warm smile of her mother. She sat on the bed next to Mana placing a hand on one of hers.

"I know how my little girl is with thunder storms, so I thought I'd come check on you." She said softly and quietly. "You doing okay, hun?"

"The thunder is scary, Mommy." Mana said in a slightly scared tone. "It's really loud..."

Her mother frowned hearing the tone her daughter's voice. She hated it when Mana felt scared about something. It always broke her heart to hear her like that.

"Oh, it is, sweetie..." She said softly beginning to caress Mana's hair leaving a peck on her temple. Then, just as she finished that sentence, there was another loud thunder clap. One of the loudest and strongest heard so far. Strong and loud enough that it was able to shake the house.

Her daughter cowarded and whimpered in fear as she lunged toward her, tightly gripping her nightshirt. The mother wrapped her arms around Mana tightly. Shana couldn't help but frown as she held her in her arms in attempt to comfort her and hear sobs coming from the little one.

 _"My poor little girl..."_ Shana thought to herself sadly. She continued to caress her softly in means trying to comfort her. She then smiled at something she just thought about.

"Mana?" The little girl looked up at the older woman upon hearing her name called. "Would you like me to stay with you for the night?"

The girl immediately nodded yes upon hearing the question causing the mother to giggle lightly. She lied down next to her and allowed Mana to snuggle up to her chest. The black haired woman pressed a light kiss against her forehead and began to softly stroke the little girl's hair.

"You know, Mommy used to be scared of thunder too." Shana admitted.

"Y-You were?" Mana asked before flinching to another clap.

"Yep," Shana kissed her forehead again. "And on big scary storms like this, my Mommy would offer to stay with me just like this." She smiled. "She spend the night in with me and would hum or sing a song to help me sleep."

"What would she sing?" The girl was curious.

At that moment, Shana closed her eyes and began to softly hum a beautiful melody. She continued to hum the same melody for about the next ten minutes before opening her eyes again and finding the girl fast asleep. Shana smiled as she was glad the girl was finally able to get to sleep, despite the thunder outside.

The woman pulled her daughter closer to her and placed a small kiss on the top of her head before closing her eyes and pursuing Mana into dreamland.

 **A little info about the tune there. I just got back on a Legend of Zelda kick not too long ago, so that melody Shana is humming to Mana is supposed to be 'Zelda's Lullaby', the character theme of Princess Zelda.**


	5. Mischief in the Bath

It was early evening in the Sakai household, with Mana and her mother, Shana in the bath together. The two were talking, laughing or just playing around by splashing each other with water and the like.

"It feels nice taking a bath with you sometimes, mama." The girl said giggling.

"Indeed." Shana replied. "It feels rather nice to have some company every once and awhile." She sighed contently stretching and sitting back.

There was a bit of silence as the two ladies were enjoying the warm water on their bodies. But eventually, that silence was cut short when Mana began speaking.

"Hey, mama! If you want, I can wash your back and hair for you." She offered.

"Sure, I don't mind." Shana smiled.

The two young women got out of the tub and each sat on one of the stools that were in bathroom before Mana grabbed a towel and began to wash her mother's back. Mana couldn't help but notice how soft and bright her skin looked.

"Your skin looks really beautiful, mama." Mana complimented. "It's really soft and smooth too."

"Thank you, Mana." She smiled. "Heh. To think I was once so insecure about my body..."

"Really, mama?" The girl was surpried. Mana had no idea that her mother was once really insecure about her body. Neither her nor Yuji had ever brought that up before. "But you look so beautiful! What would you have to be so insecure about?"

Shana sighed as she recalled the memories of her middle school life when she was bullied after her body. "This was all before you were born, Mana. When I was in middle school, I was often made of because of how underdeveloped my body was. I was often called flat-chested because I didn't really have much of a rack when I was a student. Not to mention, I was always called ugly, or something of the like."

"Hmph!" Mana huffed in annoyance. "Then those people were idiots! They obviously wouldn't know what true beauty was if it hit them in the face! You? Ugly? Not in a million years! My mama is the most beautiful woman who ever lived!"

Shana couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's compliment. "You are such a sweet heart, Mana." She turned back and kissed her on the forehead. "Then again, you do take after your father when it comes to sweet talking." She giggled.

"Mama, what did you mean when you said your body was underdeveloped?" Mana asked.

She sighed again as she thought about the unpleasent memories. "When I was still a student, I was always teased for not having much a chest."

Mana gave a shocked look when she heard that. There had obviously been a lot of time since Shana was a student, but she couldn't believe that she was teased because of her chest area. Mana was quiet for a moment, concerning her mother.

"Mana?" Shana asked. "Something wro-" Her train of thought was cut off when she felt a pair of two hands start to touch and grope her breasts, causing her to blush madly. "M-Mana!" She shouted. "Wh-What do you think you're doing!?"

"You were seriously teased because of this?" Mana couldn't believe of it. Shana's chest had grown quite a bit over the years, so Mana found it a bit strange.

"M-Mana!" Her mother shouted with an embarresed tone.

Mana gave a mischivious grin as she continued to mess with her mother. "What's wrong, mama?" She asked trying to sound innocent.

"Y-You know exactly what's wrong!" She scolded. "Leave my chest alone this instant, young lady!"

Mana took her hands off of her breasts and began move along her hips. Mana seriously couldn't believe that her mother had been teased at one point because of her body. Mana thought that her body was pratically flawless.

"M-Mana!" Her mother yelled still blushing. "Stop!"

"But why!?" Mana protested. "I hear you and papa do stuff like this all the time!"

"You think I don't get annoyed when he does it!?" The mother shouted. "K-Knock that off!"

"Just a little bit more..." Mana with a sly tone and mischivious smile on her face. She moved her hands back up to Shana's breasts again causing Shana once again to blush madly.

"M-MANA!" Shana yelled once more causing Mana to snicker. She had her fun messing with her. After that, Mana returned her hands to herself leaving Shana covering her breasts protectively, blushing and still a bit embarrassed. "Sheesh, another way you're like your father. You're almost as perverted as him. I don't whether I should be scared or not considering how young you are."

Mana went back to washing her mother's back a bit more then moved to her hair. But soon Mana frowned and stopped her hands which her mother noticed.

"Mana?" Her mother had a concerned tone in her voice. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry for having you remember such unpleasent memories, mama..." She said in a regretful tone.

Shana turned around to face the younger girl with a kind and warm smile on her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Mana. That's all those memories are. They're memories. I won't get stuck on the past. I'll continue to focus on the here and now. And besides, I was glad to share those memories with you. So don't feel bad, okay?" She pecked Mana on the nose after she nodded. "Good."

But soon, Mana gave another look of mischief before took the shower head off the wall and started spraying her mother with cold water. Mana laughed as she watched her mother scramble to remove the shower head from her hands. Eventually, Shana was able to snatch the shower head away from her glaring at the girl before giving a grin of her own and spraying her back in return.

The bathroom echoed with laughter as the girls had fun spraying each other and messing around. Meanwhile outside somewhere else in the house, Yuji was pouring a cup of coffee. But he couldn't help but grin in amusement as he heard the laughter from girls the playing around in the bathroom.

"Geez, those two..." He chuckled.


	6. Sick Day

**A bit of clarification before the chapter starts, I've been asked a few times how old Mana is in this story. Unless marked otherwise, Mana is around 14-15 years old right now. So she's a middle school student. Anyway, I was glad to clear up any confusion there was. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sound of a loud and obnoxious alarm clock rung all throughout my bedroom early in the morning. It rang for several minutes before I reached out to turn it off and begin to get ready for the day. I, very sluggishly freshened up and dressed myself into my uniform. But as I was getting dressed, I couldn't help but feel really drained. Not to mention, my throat hurt and I had this irritating headache.

"Ugh..." I groaned before going into a light cough. Great...I'm sick.

I soon made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw mama in the middle of cooking breakfast for our small family. She smiled when she saw me walk in.

"Good morning, Mana." She greeted happily.

"Good morning, ma-" I was cut off by another sudden cough attack. This one was more violent than the last. This caused her to grow concerned as she turned the stove off and walked over to me and walked me over to a chair.

"Are you feeling alright, hun?" She asked in worry.

I simply shook her head. "No, I don't feel very well...I've been coughing since I woke up, my throat hurts and I have this annoying headache..." I coughed again.

She lightly tilted my chin up to get a good look at my facial features. "Your face is a bit flushed and looks red. Just let me find the thermometer..." She walked toward one of the cabinets to get the first aid kit which held a digital thermometer.

"Open up." I opened my mouth a bit so mama could take a temperature. Moments later, the device went off making beeping sound. She sighed upon reading the number it gave off. "That's what I figured. You've got a fever, 103.7."

Just then, papa walked in and smile upon noticing us. He lightly kissed mama on the lips and lightly kissed me on the top of the head.

"Morning, you two." He smiled. But frowned when he noticed how flushed my face looked. "You feeling alright, kid?" I just simply shook her head.

"She has a fever of 103.7." Mama said sadly.

"103.7, huh?" Papa repeated. "Go on back up to bed, hun. You're not going to school today." He lightly tapped my back.

"I'll be up there with you in a bit." Mama said.

I headed upstairs leaving my two parents alone. I heard mama sigh as I was walking up the stairs. I stood there to listen in.

"I hate seeing her sick..." She said sadly. "I miss it when she's happy."

"Hey..." Yuji placed a hand on her's, looking her in the eyes with a warm smile. "Don't worry too much. This'll all pass by tomorrow. Especially since I know she'll have a wonderful nurse like you tending to her."

Papa was right. With great of a nurse that mama was, I would be back to my old self in no time. Every time I was sick, she always took really good care of me and I would be better by the next morning.

She nodded lightly as her husband lightly pecked her forehead. I went back up to my room and changed back into my previous entire before dozing back off.

I opened my eyes and sat up when I heard mama walk into my room holding a handful of things in both hands. One hand held a basket of different types of medicine like throat spray, cough medicine and pain reliever. The other hand had a bowl that was filled with water that had a rag hanging on the edge.

She smiled as she sat down next to me and began to give me some medicine. "Let's start by giving you some throat spray. That's probably the most annoying part about being sick." She said with a light giggle. She took a bottle of throat spray and used two small squirts.

"Next up, here is some pain reliever for that headache of yours." She smiled handing me two medicine tablets with a small glass of water.

"And last but not least, probably the worst tasting, the cough medicine." She poured some into the lid handing to me.

The bane of my existence when I'm sick. The cough medicine. I hated the taste of it oh so much. I hesitated for a moment which caused her to giggle lightly before I just quickly got it over with and shot it down.

"Ugh, I always hate that taste!" I complained. I heard her give a small laugh before she pecked my forehead.

"Alright, go ahead and lay down." She said before standing up. I watched as she folded the rag on the bowl and dipped it into the water and placing it on my forehead.

I sighed a bit when I felt the cool water forehead touch my forehead. It always felt really good. I think I could already feel my fever leaving. I closed my eyes and began to relax when I felt my mother press her lips to my forehead.

"Get some rest and I'll check up on you in a little bit." She said sweetly. "I'll leave the water here in case you have another cough attack.

I heard the door shut a few moments later, just before drifting off.

* * *

 _ **~Hours Later~**_

I heard the door open a bit later snapping me out of my light slumber. I looked over and saw papa approaching me with a bowl in his hand and set it on the stand.

"Heya, kid." He greeted. "How are you feeling?"

I took the rag off of my forehead and set it on the nightstand next to me and smiled at him. "I'm feeling a bit better."

"Good to hear." He smiled. "I made some soup for you if you're hungry. I figured that since you weren't feeling too hot, you should probably eat something light for now. Your mom went out shopping for a bit so I made you something to eat and decided to check on you."

I nodded smiling. "Thanks, papa."

"Love you, kid." He pecked my forehead before leaving the room.

I looked at the bowl of soup next to me with a look of nervousness on my face. I swear I could feel my eye twitch as I looked at it. I loved my father, but his cooking skills were horrid. I always dreaded it whenever he cooked something. Even if it was something as simple as soup. Even mama had to keep him away from the stove. But luckily, I still had that cup of water. So I could wash it down.

Once I finished the awful tasting soup, I decided to lay down and try to get a bit more rest. After a few more hours, I heard the door open again and saw mama walk in.

"Feeling any better?" She asked.

I sat up and nodded. "Yeah. My throat still hurts a little bit, but my headache is completely gone."

"Glad to hear you're feeling better, dear." She pecked my forehead. She looked over at the table and gave a nervous look when she saw the empty bowl of soup on the floor. "D-Did he-"

I gave a nod with a half smile. "Yeah, he did. It tasted awful."

She facepalmed as she shook her head. "Geez and I've told him to leave the cooking to me so many times." She gave a half smile looking back at me. "But I think I'll let it slide this time since it was for his daughter."

We both chuckled a bit before she left the room. Then, a little bit later I heard my door open again and I heard a wide variety of voices.

"Good afternoon, Mana." I heard Akemi's voice.

"Hi, guys." I greeted happily.

They all sat on the floor around my bed with smiles on their faces.

"Your dad told us you weren't feeling too well this morning." Kazuki said. "So we thought we'd drop by and see how you're doing."

"Are feeling better, Mana?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." I replied. "My throat is still a bit sore, but the headache I had earlier is gone."

"Your throat was sore, huh?" Mitsuo asked. He had yet another perverted smile. "What were you doing, huh? ARUGH!"

Akemi punched him hard in the chest causing all of us to wince. She punched him hard enough that even I could feel that.

"Do you have to be so perverted EVERYWHERE we go?" Akemi asked annoyed. "Our friend is sick, be considerate would you? Geez."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." He said trying to catch his breath. We all laughed at Mitsuo's expense, which caused me to cough a bit.

"We're really glad you're feeling better, Mana." Akemi said.

Kazuki reached into his bag and pulled the notes he had taken in class earlier today. "Here, I'll lend you the notes I took today so you can copy them."

"Thanks a lot, Kazuki."

"And here's the homework for today." Rei handed me a few sheets of extra homework.

"Thanks a lot you guys."

We all talked and laughed a bit more before everyone went home for the night. After that, I rested up a bit more and hoped that I would be back to normal the following morning.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Morning~**_

"Good morning, mama!" I greeted happily walking into the kitchen. She was in the middle of making breakfast like every morning.

"Well, someone's feeling better this morning." She said with a chuckle in her voice.

I hugged her tightly around the torso and looking up at her with a beaming smile on my face. "Yep!" I giggled. "That's because of a mama who's a great nurse!"

She giggled lightly before pecking me on the head lightly and stroking my hair. "I'm glad you're feeling better, sweetie."

We then heard papa walk into the kitchen with a yawn. "Morning, you two."

"Morning, papa!"

"Feeling better I see." He said.

I nodded before giving him a soft glare. "Papa, we have a bone to pick with you."

He gave a look of confusion when I said that. I looked at my mother before she nodded and we both looked toward him with glares. "Stay away from the stove!"

"Yeah, no offense, papa." I started. "But leaving the cooking to mama. You're not very good at it."

"Yeah, no kidding, Yu-chan." She sighed. "The food you make never really tastes good."

He hung his head and sighed. "Well, you guys don't have to be so harsh about it...And you two call me the meanie..."

Both mama and I laugh at his reaction before I hear a knock at the door and see my friends outside. I grab my bag off the table before running outside.

"Have a good day, Mana!" They both hollered back.

I joined my friends and began to make my way back to school as my happy self again. It was almost like I was never sick in the first place.


	7. Morning Snuggles

I woke up on a bright and beautiful morning. I could hear the birds chirping, a small breeze blowing through the trees and the sun was shining brightly up in the sky without a cloud to block the light out.

I looked next to me to see my beautiful wife sleeping soundly with her head on my chest and both arms locked tightly around my body. I pressed a kiss softly to her head before I began to caress her hair softly. Soon, I decided it was time to get up and get ready for the day. I tried sitting up when I felt Shana tighten her arms around my body preventing me from doing so.

"Shana, if we're going to get dressed and ready for today, we kind of, I don't know. Need to get up?" I said amused.

"Just a few more minutes..." She said tiredly. I chuckled lightly.

I figured a few more minutes couldn't hurt as I lied back down next to my beloved and caressed her hair once more. About ten more minutes had passed before I tried to get up again, but to no avail since she once again tightened her grip around my body preventing me from doing so.

"Shana, can I at least get up, please?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No." She said with a childish tone.

I chuckled a little bit before laying back down once again to next. She responded by sitting up a bit, tightning her grip on my body and snuggling closer to me with her head inbetween my neck and my head.

"Ah, I see." I said smiling. "Someone wants some early morning snuggles, huh?"

"Yes." She again in that childish tone of hers. Shana was too adorable sometimes.

I obliged her and wrapped my arms tightly around her small body and pulled her close to me. I heard her give a light purr as I do so and felt her place a small kiss on my neck which I responded to by kissing her forehead again. I sat there chuckling a bit causing a certain raven haired woman to grow curious.

"What are you chuckling about?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "Just thinking about how adorable you are." I kissed her forehead once more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said trying to act innocent. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sure you don't, honey." I said in amusement.

She lifted her head up a bit so she was looking at me a bright smile with me returning the smile. She leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"Love you." She said with a giggle.

"I love you too." I said before kissing her again. I removed her arms from me so I could get up off the bed, causing her to puff her cheeks out and pout. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving the room. Just give me a second."

I walked over to the door to lock it before walking back over to the bed and wrapping my arms around her again.

"What?" I asked. She gave me a curious look when I locked the door.

"Why'd you lock the door?"

"Well, you want to keep snuggling, right?" I asked. "Wouldn't want Mana to interrupt that, right?"

"That's true." She giggled. "I love Mana, but her energy is kind of hard to keep with at times."

"Yeah, no kidding." I chuckled "Now, come here you cuddle bunny."

She giggled when I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her back toward me. She purred when she rested her head in between my neck and head, wrapping her arms around my body. I pressed my lips against her forehead and kissed her softly before setting my head on top of hers.

Snuggling with Shana this early...This isn't a bad way to start off a morning.


	8. The Proud Mother of a Strong Young Girl

"Bye, mom!" I hollered back to my mother. "We'll see you again soon."

"Bye, grandma!" Mana waved back happily.

"So long you two." My mother replied back before walking back into her house.

Mana and I had decided to go out for the day to pay a short visit to my mother, Harumi seeing as we don't go visit her too often. I had planned on going by myself, but Mana wanted to come along and see her grandmother.

"It always feels nice to see grandma." Mana said happily.

I couldn't help but smile whenever Mana smiled. Her energy and smile was almost infectious. It always took a lot to make her angry, sad or upset. It was hard to bring tears to her eyes, not that I wanted that to ever happen mind you. No parent wants to see their child in tears. But it always made me happy to see my daughter so happy.

"You really do love seeing your grandma, don't you?" I asked with an amused tone.

"Of course, I do!" She giggled.

I giggled at her enthusiasm as we walked through Misaki City's downtown streets to get home. On the way there, we walked by a bakery with oh so sweet aroma that I always loved. Melon Bread straight out of the oven. As we walked by, I noticed Mana pause to look in the window. She was looking through the window of the bakery looking at all of the sweet pastries that it had too offer.

I gave an amused smile before I walked in and bought both of us a loaf of melon bread. Mana had grown to love the pastry just as much as I do. She ate it happily as we walked through the streets of downtown.

"Melon bread is really tasty!" She said cheerfully. "I see why you love it so much, mama!"

"Finally!" I said triumphantly. "Finally, someone else other than me who sees why melon bread is so delicious!"

We decided to walk over to a nearby park to eat our pastry before heading home, just spending a little more time together.

"Silly, you have melon bread on your face." I said in amusement wiping it off.

Mana pouted when I did so as well as have a blush on her face. "C'mon, mama! I can wipe it off myself! Don't treat me like a little kid! I'm a lady!"

I laughed at her reaction and gave an amused smile. "Of course you are, Mana."

"Glad you can finally see it." She gave a victorious grin.

I shook my head in amusement as Mana sat down on a bench we stopped in front of. "I'm to get us a drink from the vending machine. Save me a seat?"

"Of course!" She said. "Anything for you, mama."

I nodded smiling before walking over to the vending machine getting two bottles of water Afterward, I went back to sit with Mana. We both sat next to other talking for awhile But soon, I heard some familiar and unpleasant voices. Minami, Oshiro and Suzuki.

"Well, well." A female voice said. "Nogizaka, long time no see."

I tried my attention to them glaring.

"It's been what, almost fifteen years?" Another one asked.

"It's so good to see you again!"

"Do you know them, Mama?" Mana asked quietly.

"No, I don't, Mana." I said in annoyance standing up. "C'mon, hun."

"Oh, come on, Nogizaka." Oshiro said. "Why don't you catch-up with your old friends?"

"Yeah, come on." Minami started. "It's been almost fifteen years since we last each other."

"Yeah, it's been fourteen years." I retorted. "And those fourteen years have been fantastic without having you around. Also, my name is Sakai now. Get it right."

"Ah, so Sakai actually married you?" Suzuki snickered. "To think he'd actually get hitched to someone you. He must have low taste in women. Well, I guess that was already obvious considering he dated you."

"HEY!" I heard Mana yell. This was a rare occurrence that always surprised me; Mana being angry. Her teeth were gritted and she had a glare in her eyes. "Leave my mom and dad alone! Don't make fun of them!"

Her eyes were turned to Mana. "Now, then who might you be?"

I walked in front of Mana pushing her lightly behind me with a glare toward the three girls. "My daughter. And you _WILL_ leave her alone."

All three of them started bursting out laughing when I said that. "Y-Your daughter!? Sakai actually did the deed with you!? T-That's rich!"

"Tch, I'm not dealing with this anymore. Come on, Mana. We're leaving." I turned around and started to walk away, but I noticed that Mana wasn't following me. "Mana?" I turned back around and saw her standing there with her bangs covering her eyes.

"It all makes sense now..." She said in a quiet voice. All of the other girls stopped laughing and looked down at the girl.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Minami asked.

"You're the ones..." I heard a crack in Mana's voice. I think...I think she was starting to cry. "You're the ones who bullied mama when she was younger, weren't you!?" She asked. I saw the tears run down her eyes as she yelled. Those were tears of anger that she was shedding.

 _"Mana..."_

"Yeah, we were." Orshiro grinned. "What of it?"

"Was picking on her fun to you!?" She yelled again. "If you thought she ugly and not beautiful, then you're a complete moron!"

"Mana, stop!" I said her name sternly. She didn't need to fight my battles.

"No, mom!" That stunned me a bit. Her defying me and calling me 'mom' instead of 'mama'. That's the best way you tell she's upset about something.

"My mother is the most beautiful woman in the world!" She stated. "And she's a wonderful and friendly person! She didn't deserve all that crap you said to her!"

"Mana!" I shouted again. Tears were now welling up in my eyes. She was doing what I couldn't all those years ago.

"If you really think she's ugly, then you obviously haven't looked in a mirror before." She said, more calmly.

All three of them grit their teeth and stomped Mana. "What the hell did you say, you little brat!?" Orshiro shouted, smacking Mana on the cheek with enough force to knock her to the ground.

My eyes widened when I saw that and I ran straight toward her. "MANA!" She sat up when I ran over to her, holding her cheek in pain. I could see tears of pain welling up in her eyes as well as a bright red spot where she was hit.

I grit my teeth in anger as I stood back up, my bangs now covering my eyes. This is the most angry that I have ever been in years. First they call my daughter a brat and now they have the nerve to physically harm her. There was no way I would let them get off easy on such a thing.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed at the top of lung, causing all of them flinch.

* * *

 _ **~Mana's POV~**_

"YOU BITCH!" I heard mama scream at the top of her lungs at one of the girls. I was shocked at how angry she was right now. She almost never cursed like that unless something had absolutely made her fuming. Her eyes were red with anger.

I watched as Mama stomped up to them angrily getting in one of their faces and backhand the one who hit me in the face and watched her crash to the floor. The girl glared up on mama holding her cheek.

"Let me tell you this, right now." Mama said in a dark and forceful tone. "Don't you _EVER_ talk to my daughter like that or touch her again."

"Wh-Why you-" The girl was cut off by mama.

"Trust me, that's nothing compared to what my husband would have done on the spot if he saw you touch Mana like that. I doubt you would have a chance to regret it." Mama said darkly. "Now, unless you really want to see me lose it, I suggest you get out of my sight."

All three of them quickly run out of the park to get away from her. Mama ran back over to me, smiling warmly as she leaned down. "Let me see..."

She put a hand to my cheek and softly rub it with her thumb. At that moment, I lunged toward her, sobbing into my mother's coat and gripping it tightly in my fists. I felt her begin to caress my hair softly.

"Hey...Hey..." I heard begin to sush me. "It's okay." She kissed the side of my head.

"I'm so sorry, mama..." I sobbed. "I didn't mean to snap at them like that. When I heard them insulting you and papa...I just couldn't hold back..."

She lifted my head from her chest and had her hands against my cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, honey. You did what I couldn't all of the years ago. You stood up to then. You have no idea how proud I am of you." She kissed my forehead and I lied my head against it again with her caressing my hair.

Eventually, I calm down a bit and decide to finally walk home.

 _ **~Later that night - Yuji's POV~**_

I was walking through the living room to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when I saw Shana sitting on the couch by her lonesome with a glass of sake in both of her hands, which told me she was stressed about something.

"You okay, hun?" I asked in concern. "You're stressed about something, aren't you?"

"Heh, how can you tell?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well, considering the only time you ever drink wine is when you get stressed." I said sitting next to wrapping an arm around her waist. "What's on your mind?"

She took another small sip of her wine before giving a small sigh. "On our way back from mom's, we didn't have the most pleasent of trips."

"What do you mean?"

"On the way back from mom's, we ran into Orshiro, Minami and Suzuki on the way home today."

"What!?"

She put up a finger telling me to let her finish. "They started insulting me and you when they ran into us and..."

"What else?"

I saw her smile a bit as she continued on. "At that moment, Mana did something I was never able to do all those years ago. She stood up to them and defended us. I never felt so proud to be her mother than I did at that moment." She chuckled lightly. "To think...She's so much stronger than I ever was..."

I continued to listen on. "But...When I saw her get hit by them..."

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "THEY HIT HER!?"

"Yes." I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "That was the first time in years I had ever been that angry in years. Something inside of me snapped and I hit Orshiro as I could."

I chuckled lightly. "That wasn't a 'something' inside you. That was you being a protective parent. A mother protected her daughter."

She nodded smiling. But she closed her eyes, frowned and tears began to well up. I took the glass of sake from hands as I saw her shoulders began to shake and set it on the coffee table. She turned toward, burying her face into my chest and tightened her grip on my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and caressed her black locks.

"I couldn't stand seeing Mana that angry when she yelled at them...Or seeing her cry everything that happened..." She sobbed quietly. I kissed her softly on the top of the head. "I never want to see tears in Mana's eyes again. It was so painful seeing her that angry and upset."

"I know it's painful, Shana." I kissed her on the side of the head. "But Mana is much stronger than she appears."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and wiped her tears away as she smiled remembering the events from today. "Yeah, I know. She's much stronger than I was when we were still students. I couldn't say a word to them at all. Instead, I just ran off and practically relied on you to stand up for me. Heh..."

"I don't see you relying on me to be a bad thing, Shana." I smiled. "Remember, you relying on me is what led us to where we now. If you hadn't relied on me, we might not be here. We might not have gone out, we might not have gotten married or had Mana. Remember, me standing up for you is caused you to fall in love with me." I kissed her forehead.

"I don't see you relying on me to be a bad thing. So don't feel bad about it. Not to mention, you've grown much stronger since we were kids. Insults toward you don't bother you anywhere near as much they did before. You're a strong, beautiful woman, Shana." I kissed her forehead again.

She smiled slightly with a small nod. "Yeah, thank you, Yuji." She pressed a light kiss to my cheek. "You always did know to cheer me up."

"That's what I'm here for, beautiful." I pressed my lips to her forehead once again. I felt her rest her against my shoulder with responding by wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "I always will be."

"I know you will." She said softly. "Thank you."

I kissed her forehead softly again as I heard her breath softly telling me that she fell asleep soon after. I could tell Shana was exhausted from the stress she felt tonight and I was glad she was able to talk to me about it. Shana has become such a strong woman since we were children and Mana, despite her age, is a such a strong young girl. I couldn't be prouder of both of them as I am now. And I know Shana is proud to be Mana's mother.


	9. The Problems of Having Pets

Oh, come on, Yoko!" I sighed in annoyance. "I don't want to do this to you. But this appointment is for your own good!"

This morning had been rather eventful. It was time again for Yoko's scheduled doctor's appointment for the vet. But like always, she was being difficult. She would run away whenever I got to close to catching her and would hide in spots that I couldn't get to like under furnature or in between the fridge and the wall.

When I tried to get her out of hiding, she would make an angry meow or hiss at me. Getting her to the vet for an appointment was always an eventful time. And not in the good kind either. It was always so frustrating. Mana was at school and Yuji was out running errands, so I was alone trying to get ahold of this cat.

I've probably made numerous trips around the house so far because of how much she had been trying to avoid me. Eventually, I gave in and sat down on the couch with sigh of defeat.

"Geez, Yoko..." I sighed again. "Why are you always so difficult?"

Just then, I heard the front door open and footsteps coming toward the living room before Yuji came into view smiling, waving.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Welcome back, hun." I smiled slightly.

"Everything alright?" He asked in concern.

I sighed again. "Yeah. Yoko's just being difficult again. I can't reschedule her appointment again because I've been doing that for almost the last month." I ruffled my hair in frustration. "Where is she so difficult!?"

"Calm down." He set his hand on mine and lightly moved his thumb along the top of it and kissed the side of my head. "Let me give it a try. Where's she hiding now?"

"Um...In between the fridge and the wall I think." I said.

Yuji stood up and walked into the kitchen with me following behind. He kneeled next to it and I heard a low pitched, angry meow come from behind it. He extended his hand slowly to her.

"Come here, girl." He said softly. He made soft clicking noises with his tongue to try and attract her attention. But she hadn't budged. "Everything will be okay, Yoko."

After a few minutes of trying to get her to come out, Yoko eventually slowly makes her way out from behind the fridge where Yuji quickly picks her up and places her inside the carrier.

"I wish it had been that easy for me." I sighed. "Thanks, Yuji." I pecked his cheek.

"No problem, hun." He pecked my forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit."

After that, I picked up the carrier and headed into town toward the animal clinic. I loved Yoko with all my heart. But trying to get her to the vet was a pain. Just a problem with having pets.

* * *

 **I actually based this chapter off of an experience my family had recently trying to get my cat to the vet. She was being difficult and wouldn't let us take her, making us have to reschedule her appointment numerous times. Our cat can really be a pain sometimes.**

 **Feel free to review if you wish and see you all for chapter 10!**


	10. Valentine's Day Special 1

"Good morning, mama!" A very cheerful Mana exclaimed happily.

"Good morning, dear." Shana responded. She was in the middle of doing a bit of baking early in the morning for a certain that was happening today. Mana loved the sweet aroma she was smelling coming from the oven.

"What're you baking, mama?" She asked. "It smells really good!"

"Well, today is Valentine's Day." Shana started. "So I'm making your papa some very special Valentine's Day cookies."

"Ooooh!" Mana started getting excited. "Can I help make you something for him?"

"You want to help?" Shana asked with an amused tone.

"Of course! I do every year! I love papa just as much as you do!"

Shana couldn't help but laugh a bit at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Very well. What would you like to make him?"

Mana began to think for a minute before her eyes lit up. As soon as she had the idea, she scrambled for the cupboards grabbing the ingredients she needed for what she wanted to make, like flour, eggs, baking soda among other things. All while being watched by her mother whom had an amused smile on her face.

"So what are you wanting to make him, kiddo?" She asked both curiously and amused.

"I'm wanting to make him a special Valentine's Day cake!"

Shana smiled warmly. "Since baking is a bit harder than cooking, let me help you."

The two then began get to work starting to make the cake Mana wanted for her father. Shana preheated the oven before helping Mana with her task. Once they had the batter stirred and ready baking, they set it in the oven.

About 40 minutes later, there was a small delicious looking heart shaped chocolate cake. Both Shana and Mana loved the way the final product turned out. Then, Mana wrote _'Happy Valentine's Day, Papa!'_ with a tube of strawberry icing.

"I wonder if papa will like it..." Mana sounded unsure. She looked up when she felt a hand placed on her head to seeing her mother smiling at her.

"Don't worry, honey." She kissed her head. "I'm sure he'll love it."

Mana smiled and nodded. Then, as if on cue, Yuji strolled into the kitchen with a yawn. He gave a look of pleasure as he inhaled an aroma that smelled like sweets.

"What smells so good this morning?" He asked.

He looked to see both girls looking at him with smiles. Shana walked up to him, pressing a light kiss to his cheek with Mana hugging him tightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yu-chan." Shana said lovingly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, papa!" Mana said with a giggle.

Yuji smiled warmly at the girls. He pressed his lips to Shana's and kissed Mana on the head, hugging both of them tightly.

"Thank you, girls." He looked at the counter to see a plate of cookies and the cake that was there. "But uh, isn't this a bit much? There's quite a bit of stuff there."

"Well nobody said you had to eat it all at once." Shana said amused.

"Fair point."

"Come on, papa!" Mana pulled on his hand toward the counter. "I want you to taste the stuff mama and I made!"

Both parents let out a laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. This would be a great Valentine's Day.


	11. Valentine's Day Special 2

I was humming happily as I was scurrying all around the kitchen preparing a special dinner for Yuji and myself for later tonight. Tonight was mine and Yuji's fourteenth wedding anniversary. So I was busy setting things up before Yuji came back home. I had left the restaurant a little bit earlier than usually to get things ready for tonight. He was still over there at the moment cleaning and locking the place up.

As I was getting things ready for tonight, I heard Mana's cheerful voice make it's way into my ears causing me to smile.

"What're you doing, mama?" She asked curiously.

"I am making a very special dinner for papa and I tonight."

"Oh yeah! Tonight is your and papa's wedding anniversary isn't it?" Mana asked happily.

"Indeed it is." I smiled with a light blush on my face. "It's been fourteen years since I married your papa."

I felt Mana hug me lightly around the torso causing me to smile and hug her back just as tight. "I'm glad you're happy with papa, mama."

I smiled warmly at that placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Well how could I not be? After all, without him, I wouldn't have a beautiful daughter."

She smiled brightly at that with me smiling back at her. She pulls away from me and steps to the side looking at me with a smile.

"What's up, kiddo?" I asked. "Something on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me stay with Akemi tonight?" Mana asked. "I was thinking that since it's your and papa's wedding anniversary, I thought you two could have the night alone together. You don't get one all that often."

Mana was the sweetest girl I could think of. "Oh, Mana, honey. You don't have to do th-"

"I'm not doing it because I have to." She smiled. "I want to give you and papa the night alone together. It's a special night for the two of you."

I smiled warmly at the girl, walking over to her before stroking her brown locks and pecking her on the head again. "That's very sweet of you, Mana. If that's what you want to do, then go ahead."

She smiled nodding before running off, leaving me in the kitchen. I smiled to myself for a few moments before continuing my work. Hours later, Mana had left to stay the night with Akemi, I had finished all of the cooking I needed to and was awaiting my husband's return home.

There had been many platters of food set on the table for the two of us, with candles lit on each of the four corners of the table. I smiled at what I had set up, I was proud of myself. Then I remember that Yuji was unusually late getting home tonight, it was nearing 6:30 currently. But I just assumed that he was still finishing things up there.

Then, as if on cue, I heard the front door open. I smiled brightly upon hearing it and ran there, jumping into Yuji's arms, giggling. I hugged him tightly with a bright smile on my face looking up at him, with him returning the look. I stood on my tip toes and softly claimed his lips to mine and kissed him softly.

He chuckled lightly when I pulled back. "Someone's awfully affectionate tonight."

"Of course I am!" I said smiling. "You know what tonight is, don't you?"

He placed a hand on his chin as if he was beginning to think about something. "Hmm...Judging by the smell of a lot of delicious food and you being this affectionate..." He smiled. "Christmas!"

I pouted puffed my cheeks my cheek and hit him on the chest lightly. "Come on! Be serious, Yu-chan!"

He chuckled again pecking my forehead. "Don't worry, hun. I didn't forget. You'd think I'd actually forget our wedding anniversary?"

We smiled at each and shared another smile kiss before I hugged him tightly, placing my head against his chest. I felt him softly caress my hair. A few moments later, I grabbed him by both hands and dragged him into the dining room. He gave a look of amazement as looked at all of the food that was on the table. There were many platters of food on the table and in the middle was medium sized cake with red icing that spelled out the words _'Happy Anniversary!'._ It looked like he was about to drool just looking at everything.

"Heh." He chuckled. "You made all this? You really went all out, huh?"

"Of course!" I giggled. "I wanted to make the best dinner I could for us! I hope you like it, Yu-chan."

"Me? Not like your cooking?" He asked. "I don't think that's even possible."

I couldn't help giggle at how silly he was acting and pecked his cheek before we both began eating. Both of us enjoyed the delicious meal I had prepared. I couldn't keep the giggles to myself I heard Yuji give a moan of pleasure as he ate it. Soon after, we finished eating and were finishing up the cups of tea we had.

"That was delicious, Shana." He said sipping his cup.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, Yu-chan." I smiled.

"I'm convinced it's impossible for you to ever cook anything bad." He complimented. "Everything you made was delicious and full of flavor."

"Thank you, Yuji." I said. "That's sweet."

We sat there in silence for a little while before I saw Yuji stand up and walk over to the bookshelf and turn on the radio where a slow song began playing. He walked back over to me and held his out to me bowing.

"Might I have this dance with you, m'lady?" He asked.

I smiled warmly at his invitation "Yes, you may."

I took his hand lightly as he softly pulled me up out of the chair. He entwined one of his fingers with mine and placed another hand on my hip while I placed one of mine around his neck. We both slowly danced to the sound of the music that was playing, just looking deeply into each other's eyes. Both sets of eyes were completely filled love, a love that would never fade.

I closed my eyes and set my head against his chest as we continued to slowly dance. Yuji eventually started trying to get fancy with his moves as tried to do other types of dancing like the tango and several others. All of which got giggles out of me.

Eventually, we decided to stop dancing and were now just sitting on the couch snuggled together in silence. I was snuggled up to him with my head in between his head and his neck and one of his arms wrapped tightly around my body.

"Say, I haven't seen Mana at all tonight." He suddenly said with a curious look on his face. "Isn't Mana here?"

I shook my head. "She's staying a friend's house tonight so we could have the night alone seeing as it's our wedding anniversary. I told her she didn't have to, but she was persistent."

He chuckled. "She's just as stubborn as her mother."

"Hey!" I shouted slightly insulted, hitting him lightly in the chest. "Don't be mean!"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, did I?" He smirked. "It's one of the many things I love you for."

He placed his lips against mine and kissed me lightly. I relaxed into his kiss and slowly kissed him back, eventually deepening it. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist tightly and pull me closer to him, with me repeating that action. It was time to deepen the kiss a bit more as our tongues began to explore each other's mouth's and danced with one another. Soon we both pulled away due to from needing more air and placed our foreheads together looking at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Yuji." I said lovingly.

"I love you too, Shana." I said lovingly, kissing my forehead.

I snuggled back into the crook of his neck when I felt him wrap me tightly in his arms. We sat there in silence for awhile until he began speaking again.

"Shana?"

"Yes?"

"Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful emerald pendant. "I got you this on my way home tonight. It's why I was so late."

"Yuji..." I said holding it in my hand. I leaned up and kissing him again before smiling at him warmly. "It's beautiful...Thank you."

He reached around my neck and hooked the chain together as I clasped the pendant in my hand. I lied my head against his chest as he hugged me tightly, repeatedly kissing me on the head.

"To think..." I began. "It's been fourteen years already...It's been fourteen years since we became married..."

"Yeah...I can't believe it either..." Yuji said. "Time sure flies, huh?"

I looked up at him with a loving smile on my face, placing my hand against his cheek and moving my thumb against his jawline.

"I still remember that day so vividly." I said. "I still remember the day you proposed so well. I could hardly comprehend what was happening."

He chuckled. "You were crying so much that you could hardly give me an answer." He kissed my forehead. "To think that I deserve such an amazing, gorgeous, sweet, stunning, adorable, cute and pretty wife like you...Heh, seems pretty unbelievable."

I giggled kissing his cheek again. "I feel the same. The fact I have such a cute, silly, caring, handsome and amazing husband really makes me think this is all a dream."

We both looked at each other lovingly and shared another small kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Shana."

"Happy anniversary, Yuji."

I snuggled back up to him and felt him kiss my forehead again. He began talking again soon after.

"Say, Shana."

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking..." He gave a sly grin. How come I could already tell where this going? "Since Mana isn't here, we have the night alone to ourselves and it's our anniversary, why don't we take advantage of that?" He started placing light kisses up and down on my neck, causing me to giggle for the tickle.

I couldn't help but laugh and give a half smile when he asked. I knew exactly where he was going with that. "Somehow, I knew you would ask that at some point tonight. Since tonight is a special occasion, yes. Let's take advantage of the solitude while we can."

After that, Yuji took my hand and led me upstairs to the bedroom and commenced in some...activities. This was turning out to be a very wonderful anniversary.


	12. Fun in the Snow

Misaki City had a pretty large snowfall over the course of the night, so classes were all closed for the day as a result. Everywhere you looked outside, the ground was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. So that left me finishing up some of the homework I had started the night before at my desk that our teachers had assigned.

"Yay! I'm finished!" I exclaimed, relieved to have that finally done. "Hmm...What should I do now?"

I set my chin in my hand, sitting there at my desk for awhile trying to think something to do for the day since school was out. I looked out the window next to my desk and smiled as an idea popped in my head. I descended down the stairs and put on all of the appropriate attired needed my next venture. My pink winter coat with red scarft, hat and ear muffs and brown boots.

"Are you going somewhere, hun?" I heard Mama speak somewhere behind me.

"Yeah," I reponsded. "I'm just going into the snow for a little bit."

"Okay," She nodded with a smile. "Don't stay out too long, it's pretty brisk out today."

"You worry too much, Mama." I giggled, walking out the day.

 _"That girl..."_ Shana shook her head in amusement.

I was nearly blinded by the amount of light that shone off the snow's surface. But once I could see clearly again, I started walking through the white fluff, kicking it around and walking around, humming.

 _"It's really beautiful out today..."_ I began thinking. Though as I was walking, I couldn't help start to feel lonely just walking here myself. I hoped that I might run into one of my friends during my trek at sometime.

I started walking the various districts of Misaki City. Mainly some of the residential districts and the market districts. There weren't too many people today with the temperatures being so low today, there were still people moving around and with some business still being open.

"Good morning, Mana." I turned around when I heard someone speaking to me. I smiled when I matched the voice with a face. It happened to be my best friend, Akemi.

"Good morning to you too, Akemi!" I starting walking alongside her. "What are you doing out here?"

Akemi sighed as we started walking together. "My parents are both at work right now, so I got bored being at the house just by my lonesome. So I decided to take a walk. What about you?"

"Same boat as you really," I smiled lightly, putting my hands behind my head. "I got bored after finishing my homework, so I decided to come out here into the snow."

"That sounds like you." Akemi giggled.

We continued to walk and talk for awhile until we reached a park in one of the residential areas of the city. A bright and wide smile grew across my face as I started running through the snow. Meanwhile, Akemi was watching an amused look on her face.

"Slow down, Mana." Akemi laughed. "There might be ice under the snow!"

"I'll be fine!" I gave a toothy grin, turning my head toward her. "Don't worr-WAUGH!" I got cut off when I ran onto a sheet of ice hidden under the snow, slipping and landed hard on my back. "Ow ow ow..." I sat up groaning and rubbing my back.

"See? What did I tell you?" Akemi sighed as she walked over to help me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, brushing the snow off of my clothes.

The two of us continued walking through the area alongside each other talking and laughing. Akemi didn't seem to notice that I had halted my movements seeing as she continued walking straight ahead. Unknowst to her, a wide mischivious smirk was spread across my face as I gathered a chunk of snow in my hands and balled it up.

"A-Akemi!" I hollered to her as if I were getting ready to slip on some ice again. "H-Help!"

"Mana!?" She turned back to me worry only to feel a snowball collide dead center in face leaving my best friend with an awestruck expression on her face.

I burst out laughing, nearly pulling a mustle when I saw what her face looked like. "Y-You should see the l-look on your face!" I said through my intense.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" She picked up a wad of snow, readying her arm. "Then, take this!" She chucked it as hard she could.

The snow came toward me so fast that I didn't even get a chance to evade the flying sphere. I got hit hard in the face by the frozen water, leaving me shocked this time around. After that, our war began. The two of us start throwing snowballs at one another for the next twenty to thirty minutes. The area was filled with screams from the cold snow hitting us and laughter from the fun we had been having.

Once we were tired, we took a seat on the bench near us, panting and still laughing as we regained our breath.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed looking toward my friend.

" Sure was!" She returned my exclaimation.

"Hey, Akemi?" I called to her. "Want to come over for a bit and get some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded. "I'd love to. Not like there's anything to do at my place anyway."

After that exchange of words, we left the park and began our trek toward my place for warmth. Today was really fun!


	13. Reassurance

_"I'm done with this, Yuji!" Shana screamed. "I'm done putting up with you!"_

 _"What are you saying!?"_

 _Shana glared sent a burning glare her 'lover'. "I'm saying that I'm tired of putting up with you. You always prioritize everything else over Mana and me! Work, your friends...Everything! You never pay attention to us anymore!" The woman screamed. "I'm leaving and taking our daughter with me!"_

 _"Wh-What...?" Yuji said with a horrified look on his face._

 _She had a sour look on her face as she turned away. "I want a divorce, Yuji..." She said softly. "Our marriage just isn't what it used to be...It's not fun or happy anymore..." She started to walk away._

 _"Shana, wait!"_

 _"I'm going back to Misaki City to stay with my mother for awhile until we can get a new place..." She said. She started to walk out the door, but looked at Yuji from the corner of her eye. "I'll allow Mana to stay a little longer, but soon she'll be in my custody. Goodbye, Yuji." Then she walked out the door._

* * *

"Shana, wait!" Yuji shot up in his bed sweaty and panting. " _That dream again...? Why do I keep having it?_ " He sighed in relief as he combed his fingers through his hair and started getting ready for the day. He put on his attire for the day and made his way downstairs where his wife hummed while she stood at the stove making breakfast while Mana ate her's.

"Good morning, papa!" Mana greeted happily.

"Good morning, Yu." She smiled, but her expression changed when she saw the frown on his face. "Yuji, is something wrong?" But he was too zoned out and didn't hear his wife.

"Dad!" She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention, causing the younger to become concerned as well.

"Huh!? What?" He suddenly became focused again.

"Dad, are you okay?" Mana looked at her father with a worried expression on her face.

Shana joined Mana in the worrying, turning the stove off and taking a seat next to her husband and lightly kissing him on the temple. "What's wrong, Yu-chan? You haven't been yourself for the last couple of days." He felt her hand placed on his. His gaze switched to his wife as well as daughter. He could see the worry they both had in their eyes.

"I...I had an awful dream last night..." His voice stammered and was quiet. "Actually...more like the last couple of nights..."

"What was the dream?" Mana asked.

He was quiet until he felt his wife's grip on his hand tighten, letting him know that she was there. "In the dream...your mother and I..." Shana noticed the eyes of her lover starting to water making wipe them away instantly and kiss the top of his hand. "What happened in the dream, honey?"

"You and I..." He took a deep breath. "We...get divorced with one of us always getting custody over Mana..." He looked down to the table. "It's a dream that I've been having over the last few nights..."

Both girls gave stunned looks at the dream that Yuji had described, but Shana soon gave a look of warmth, pecking his cheek lightly making him turn his head toward her. She tightened her grip on his hand while placing her other one on top of it.

"Yuji, our marriage might have many possibilities in the future. But..." She lightly pecked him on the lips. "I can guarantee that that isn't one of those many possibilities." She lightly kissed him again.

"I mean it when I say that you're my soul mate, Yu-kun. I believe that wholeheartedly. I married you because you're the man I love. I know that my love for you will never fade and I know the same is for you. " She lightly kissed for the third time. "You're sweet, dependable and I love you for so many other things."

"Mama's right!" Yuji turned to his daughter who had a bright smile on her face. "Papa, I know you love mama just as much as she loves you. There's no way something like can that happen!"

"Your daughter is right, Yuji." Shana spoke softly. "I didn't marry you because I had to. I married you because I wanted to and because I love you." She placed her palm against his cheek. "Along with Mana, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you, Yuji." She brought his hand to her lips, kissing the top of it.

"Our marriage has been fun and happy up to now. I have no doubt that it'll continue to be that way forever. I would have to be an idiot to divorce you and throw your love away!"

"And remember..." Mana said. Both of the parents turned to their daughter. "If you two ever consider going in that direction..." Mana looked at her parents with a warm smile on her face, a look she inherited from her mother.

"I'll make sure you get back on the right path. I'll remind you of why you got married in the first place. Because you fell in love when you were students, got married because you were in love and decided to have me to prove your love even further." She smiled. "And if you ever need more convincing, all I have to do is explain the origin of my name and you'll be back on the right path. I just know it."

"See?" Yuji turned his attention back to Shana. "Even our daughter believes that it'll never happen. A divorce between us will never happen happen, Yuji." She lightly pecked his cheek. "I promise. I will always love you and cherish that love until the end of eternity."

Tears welled up in the man's eyes again as he turned away, sobbing to himself. He wiped the tears away and motioned for Mana to come over to their side of the table. When she got there, he hugged the two girls as tightly as he could. "Where would I be without you two?" He lightly kissed both girls on the scalp.

"You'd be lost in the hard pouring rain..." Shana said.

"Like a ship without a compass..." Mana said. "You'd just keep drifting..."

He embraced them tighter. "I love you both so much..." He started to sob again.

"And we love you, Yuji..." She wiped the tears he had away. "I promise, Yuji...I will never divorce you...And I know you will never divorce me..."

"And I'll be there to get you back on course if you start to drift away..." The daughter spoke softly.

"Thank you..." He kissed both of them again. "Both of you..."

* * *

 **A chapter suggestion by SuperSonic0493. I hope was able to reach some of your expectations with this request. I think it turned out pretty decently. Sorry I haven't posted anything for this fic in awhile. I was just taking a short break for awhile. I'll try to get back into the swing of things and start uploading more chapters again.**


	14. Inseparable

Today was an exciting and happy day for me. Today was the anniversary of when Akemi and I had first met all the way back in first grade. Akemi and I have been the best of friends for as long as I can remember. I still remember the day clearly. I was on the playground playing by myself, when a girl with light purple hair and green eyes walked up to me and started talking me. Her and I clicked right after that and we've been best friends ever since.

I loved all of my friends to death, but Akemi was a special case. Akemi was like a sister to me, nobody else could replace her. Her and I always spent so much time together that we were practically inseparable. I doubt there was anything that could tear us apart no matter how hard it tried. We had been celebrating this since 5th grade in elementary school, this was just our thing. We had decided to celebrate it at the amusement park this year.

I was humming happily as I tied my hair up into a side pony tail. I had on a strapless tank top with a thin red jacket over it and skinny capris. I smiled brightly when I confirmed that I was satisfied with how I looked and made my way downstairs.

"What're you looking all spiffy for?" Mama asked walking from the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked. "Today marks the day that Akemi and I met in first grade. So we're going to Misaki City's amusement park to celebrate."

"I swear." She shook her head chuckling. "You two are practically inseparable. Wait around a bit, I'll make a lunch for the two of you."

I nodded and waited a few minutes for mama to bring out a basket with some food she had whipped up.

"The food at the amusement park is overpriced anyway." She giggled.

"Thanks a lot, mama." I said gratefully. "I bet your food is better than anything an amusement has to offer anyway."

Mama laughed a little bit before smiling at me. "You should get going then, shouldn't you? Don't keep Akemi waiting too long."

"See you later, mama!" I said running out the door.

Once I left the house, I happily made my way toward the center of town where we were to meet and saw Akemi sitting down on the one of the on the side of the busy street. And she looked really pretty today. She had her hair tied into a bun and was wearing a green sundress, it really matched with her hair. She smiled when she noticed me approaching.

"Good morning, Mana." She said.

"Morning, Akemi!" I waved enthusiastically.

I sat down next to her and happily discussed the days plans with her before we stood back up and excitedly made our way to the place filled fun. We could hardly contain our enthusiasm on the way there. We finally made it to the park after around twenty minutes and made it through the gate.

"What do you want to do first, Akemi?" I asked. "We can take turns on what to do."

Akemi looked over the map and pointed at an attraction that was on the far side of the park. "Why not this fun house? I bet it'll be fun!"

I nodded and we both walked over to the fun house. The place was definitely fun alright. The place was filled with trick mirrors that made us look fat (which I teased Akemi about), tall, skinny and made us look all different kinds of ways. The place was fun from front to back and we enjoyed ourselves.

"Where to now, Mana?" Akemi asked.

I looked over the map like her and we both marched over toward an attraction called 'Blade of Honor' which was a game that was inside a small building with screens on the outside. One person would be inside playing while another watches from the screen outside. The objective of the game was to hit as many of the moving targets as you could within the allotted time. The targets you hit, the higher your score was. Your score would double with every five targets you managed to slash.

Akemi went inside first and performed decently, resulting in a score of around 1756. Afterwards, I went inside and performed much better. I'm sure that Akemi would call me show off and call me out for playing so many video games. I did all kinds of video gamey stuff in there. I did attacks like Tempest Strike, Tiger Blade, Sonic Thrust, Shining Fang, Sword Rain and many others that were based off of video games. I couldn't help myself.

When I heard the alarm going off, I then made a motion as if I was sheathing a real sword before leaving the building. When I walked out, I saw Akemi shaking her head.

"You play video games WAY too much, Mana." She sighed with an amused smile.

"What!?" I asked trying to defend myself. "I couldn't help myself. Any game like this that involves me wielding a sword makes me do this."

"And the fact that you could actually do attacks like that scares me, Mana..."

"Heh heh." I gave a cocky grin. "What can I say? I really like RPGs."

"All of those games are going to rot your brain one day." She sighed again.

"Hey, I'm still doing good with classes aren't I?" I asked nonchalantly. "I'm still an honors student. My parents say that as long as I'm still doing good in school, they don't care how much I play."

She looked at me for a few seconds before busting out into a small laugh. "Fair enough. I guess I can't argue with that."

"Good." I nodded affirmatively. "Now, come on! Let's have some more fun!"

We continued our adventure through the park checking out the various rides and attractions. Eventually, we work up an appetite after hearing both of our stomachs growling and go to the concession area where we had set our basket hours before.

My mom had packed us a few sandwiches topped with lettuce, cheese and some peppers for that zesty taste. There were also a few rice balls and two cookies for each of us along with a canteen of tea for something to drink. The two of us ate as we talked and joked around. Once we had finished eating, we just decided to walk around the park for a bit in conversation.

"Whaat!?" I asked in surprise. "What do you mean you don't like being the popular girl in school!? You deserve to!"

"Please, spare me." She said with a sigh. "I hate being the popular girl. I've never liked being the center of attention and I'm always being asked out on an almost daily basis." Another sigh escaped her mouth, before turning her head toward me and smiling. "I don't need popularity. All I need are my friends and I'm great."

"Well, in my opinion, Akemi, you deserve all that popularity you get!" I said confidently. "Not only are you a nice, caring friend, but you're also extremely super gorgeous! It's no wonder you have so many boys head over heels for you!"

"Thanks, Mana." She laughed lightly. "That's sweet of you."

We sat down on a bench that was on the side of path and sat in silence for awhile. "Hey..." Akemi suddenly spoke up. She turned her head to me slightly with a smile on her face. "You remember how we became friends don't you, Mana?"

I smiled as the memory of that day resurfaced. I closed for eyes for second and opened them a moment later looking into the sky. "Of course I do. How could I forget?"

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _On the playground of the elementary school, there was a girl playing by her lonesome in the sandbox. The girl had long brown hair tied into a pony tail and she had sapphire blue eyes. Her name was Mana Sakai. She didn't have any friends, so a result she was always alone in her classes and on the playground._

 _Mana saw a shadow cover the area she was in causing her to look up. When she looked above her, she saw another girl standing there. The pink had long light purple hair and eyes as green as grass. Mana thought she was really pretty too._

 _"Who...Who are you...?" Mana asked quietly. Like most young children, Mana was a shy child. Part of the reason why she didn't have any friends._

 _"I'm Akemi. Akemi Suguhara." The girl smiled. "What's your name?"_

 _"I'm Mana...Mana Sakai." She said shyly._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Mana." Akemi smiled with a light giggle sitting down next to other girl. "I was wondering if we can be friends?"_

 _"Friends...?" Mana asked. After that, Mana had a bright smile on her face as she nodded to the other girl. And from that point on, the two girls had been best friends. Completely inseparable._

* * *

Both girls smiled as the recollected the events of that day both turning to each other smiling. "We've become best friends." Mana said warmly.

Akemi nodded agreeing with her. "We've always been there for each other."

Mana embraced her best friend tightly. "I'm glad I met you, Akemi." She tightened her grip making Akemi hug her back.

"I'm glad I met you too, Mana." Akemi looked at her best friend in the eyes with a happy on her face. "I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

"Same here." Mana smiled.

After that, the best friends smiled happily at each other and would continue being best friends forever. Completely inseparable.


	15. Ruined Happiness

"I'm having fun today, papa!" Mana said enthusiastically. She hugged my arm tightly as we walked through the shopping district of Misaki City.

"Glad to hear it, kiddo." I had decided to take Mana out today to spend time with my daughter as well as let Shana have the house to herself for awhile and get peace and quiet. So I was letting Mana decide where we'd go and whatnot. It was clear she was having fun which made me happy. I turned my face to her. "Anything else you want to do, kid?"

She started to give a look as she started to think about what she wanted to do next, but turned her face toward me with a beaming smile. "Can we go to the game center?" I smiled and nodded beginning our trek over there.

"Sakai, is that you?" I turned around when I heard a familiar voice reach my eyes and instantly started glaring when I saw her face. The girl who had talked to me has blonde hair and green eyes. Saya Kitigaya...

"Kitigaya..." I said with annoyed tone. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi..." She frowned.

"Papa, who is this?" Mana asked curiously.

"She's nobody you need to be concerned about, kid." I started to turn around to walk away. "Let's go." I started walking away when I felt Kitigaya grab my wrist which I snatched away instantly and turned to her. "Keep your hands off of me!"

"B-But, I just want to talk, Sakai..."

"You think I want to talk to you after what you did all those years ago!?" I asked in stern tone. I looked away and gritted my teeth as I recalled that memory. The night I almost lost Shana. "You nearly made me lose the most precious thing to me that night. You think I want to be friends with you after you did that!?"

"But...I love you, Sa-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. I glared at her with gritted teeth. "Just stop. You don't love me at all..."

"Wh-What are you-"

"If you actually loved me, you would want nothing more than for me to be happy." I said calmly. "That's part of what loving someone is about. Wanting them to be happy. If you loved me, you wouldn't have tried to steal me away from Shana that night!"

"But she doesn't deserve you!" She suddenly yelled. "I deserve you more than she does!"

"Don't you dare talk about what she does and doesn't deserve!" I yelled. "I'm so sick of people talking down about her!"

"B-But..."

"Leave him alone!" My head snapped to Mana as she suddenly had an outburst. She ran in between us putting her arms out as if to guard me. "Leave my dad alone!"

"Who are you?" Saya snarled.

"I'm his daughter!" Mana glared. "My dad loves my mother very much and I won't let you ruin that! They've had a happy marriage up to now!"

"You little-" She gritted. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that!?"

"I already said that I'm his daughter!" Mana shouted. "And I won't have you get in between my mom and dad. They've told me about you and what you tried to do when they were in high school. Don't try to do that again!"

"Why you little-" I saw that Saya was starting walk toward Mana until I walked forward, lightly pushing my daughter behind me sending a burning glare in Saya's direction.

"I'll warn you." I said in a cold tone. "If you so much as even lay a finger on my daughter's head, I promise you'll regret it." I continued to glare. "Don't touch her."

"S-Sakai, please..." She started to reach her hand toward me, but I tightly grabbed her wrist still glaring.

"Damn it, leave me the hell alone!" I shouted. I throw her wrist back making her stumble back a bit. "What part of 'Leave me alone' can't you comprehend!? I love Shana with all my heart and I'm happy being married to her! I'm not about to let you take away my happiness like you almost did before! Leave me and my family alone." I turned around to walk away, but looked at her from the corner of my eye. "I'm happy being married to a beautiful woman and being the father of an amazing daughter. You nearly took that happiness away from me last time. I'm not about to go through that again. I won't let you take that away from me. Goodbye, Kitigaya."

I started walking away with a stern glare in my eyes. I was able to hear her sobbing as I walked away from her. To be honest, I didn't feel bad at all. Considering she made me nearly lose the most important thing to me that night, I don't feel bad at all about what I said. I'm happy being married to Shana, being married to such an amazing and beautiful wife as well as being Mana's father, a wonderful and cute girl. I was happy with the way my life was now. And wasn't going to let someone like her snatch that happiness away from me.

I felt Mana latch back on to my arm as we continued walking to see a beaming smile on her face. I leaned down and pressed a light kiss on her temple. "Thank you, Mana."

"Of course!" She said happily, pecking my cheek. "I wasn't going to let my papa's happiness be ruined like that!" She giggled. I couldn't help but smile at what she had said and placed another kiss on the side of her head before we continued walking. I couldn't ask for a better daughter.


	16. A Playful Evening

It was an early Saturday evening, about 6 o'clock. Mana was spending the night at a friend's house, leaving Yuji and I home alone. Him and I were in the living room watching some random movie that was on TV. I was snuggled into his chest and he had both of his arms wrapped tightly around me. As you could guess, I'm pretty comfortable right now.

Yuji and I had been sitting snuggled up like this for the past couple hours, enjoying the warmth and silence between the two of us. After sitting in his arms a bit longer, I randomly leaned up and softly placed my lips against his neck, cheek and eventually, lips to kiss him sweetly.

"I love you." I said sweetly.

He hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead softly. "I love you too."

I purred softly when snuggled back into his chest again, placing my head in the crook of his neck. We sat there in silence once more, until Yuji began talking about again.

"Hey, hun?" He said softly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Mind if I do something?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked curiously. "WAH!"

After that, I felt a poke in my sides and then went into tickling me. "Yu-Yuji! St-Stop please!" I pleaded.

"Oh yeah!?" He said with an amused tone. I was so gonna get him back for this after this was over. "Why should I?"

"Be-because I love you!" I said in between gasps and in laughter.

After that, he ceased the tickling and placed a kiss against my forehead, before pulling me up and embracing me tightly. I was panting from the amount of laughter that I had just had.

"Yuji..." I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You..." I started. "You're gonna pay for that!"

I lunged toward him, tickling him like he did me. He burst out into laughter as I tickled him on the sides. He stopped me from tickling him by grabbing my hands and entwining his fingers with him trying overpower me.

The both of us laughed and giggled the more we played around until we rolled over on the couch and fell to the floor hard making us groan in slight pain. Yuji had taken the majority of the fall as I was on top of him when fell.

"Are you okay, Yuji?" I asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Y-Yeah..." He groaned a bit. "I'm fine."

We sat back up when we recovered and moved back up to the couch making ourselves comfortable once again. I set my head on his shoulder, lightly kissing his neck.

"I love you, Yu."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for having this chapter so short and for not updating anything at recently. I just haven't had any luck coming up with themes for any stories or chapters for on-going fics. So I haven't been able to do anything. I've been reading some Pokemon fics to try and get some ideas, but to no avail. So it might be awhile before there's another update.**

 **I hope that I can come up with more content for stories and chapters soon.**


	17. A Father's Wrath

Yuji walked into the living room of the house to noticed his wife pacing back and forth in front of the door with a worried expression on her face. "You okay, hun?" He asked. "You look worried."

"That's because I am worried." She said in a concerned tone. "Mana should have been home from Akemi's almost 40 minutes ago!" She started getting more and more frantic as time went on. "It's not like her to be late."

"Just calm down, honey..." Yuji placed his hands softly on Shana's arms and kissed her forehead. "Maybe she just had fun and hasn't paid attention to the time."

"I don't know..." It was clear she wasn't sure about the scenario. It wasn't like Mana to not pay attention to the time. And even if she had lost track of time, Mana would call to tell her mother not to worry. Yuji studied the expression of her face for a moment and started to put on his coat.

"I'm going out to look for her." He looked at her with a serious expression. "Stay here in case she comes back while I'm looking for her." He walked out and closed the door behind leaving his wife with an incredibly worried expression on her face.

 _"Oh, Mana...Please be okay..."_

* * *

Yuji made the short trek into town to begin his search for his daughter. He looked in any possible area he could think of that she might have gone to. He had checked at Akemi's home to confirm that Mana had already left. As a result, the father was growing worried himself. He would never forgive himself if something bad happened to his daughter. After he left Akemi's he checked the shopping district and many of the other areas in town.

 _"Where in the world could she be?"_ He thought to himself. _"I hope nothing bad happened to her..."_

"AHHHHHH! STOP!" A female screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuji recognized that voice anywhere. As soon as he heard it, he ran to source which was in the middle of a dark alley. He saw his daughter down the alley a bit a ways, being harassed by some guys and tugging on her bag with smirks and chuckles.

"I don't know why you're screamin', kid." One of them snickered. "It's not like-AUGH!" Just then, one of them was sent flying with a hard punch to jaw landing in a pile of trash on the side of a building.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yuji yelled at the top of his lungs. He pulled Mana toward him, to which she gripped his shirt tightly. Mana had a look of fear in her eyes while the father had a look of rage in his. He turned his face toward Mana. "Are you okay, Mana?"

"Y-Yeah..." She nodded. "I was on my way back home when these guys came out of nowhere and grabbed me, dragging me down here." His glare returned to the guys who were harassing Mana, pushing him behind her.

"You've got some nerve!" Yuji shouted. "Just what the hell do you think you were trying to do to her!?"

"Oh, nothin' much. " One of the guys grinned. "We were gonna have a little fun with her."

"I'll warn you right now," The father spoke menacingly. Saying what you were trying to do to his daughter is a bad mistake. "You even think about touching her again and you'll regret it."

"You've got some nerve threatenin' us." One of the others spoke, gritting their teeth. "What the hell are you gonna do?"

"Don't test me." Yuji spoke glaring. "I'm not one to make idle threats. Especially when those threats involve keeping my family safe from dogs like you."

"What'd ya say, punk!?" One of the other guys shouted, clearly insulted by the comment.

"Come on, Mana." He smiled at his daughter, lightly wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulder. "Let's head home. Your mother's worried."

"Y-Yeah..." She nodded. Father and daughter started to walk out of the alley, when Mana suddenly abruptly stopped walking. The girl turned around in fear when she felt her arm grabbed, one of the guys grinning at her.

"You're not goin' anywhere!" He said.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Yuji quickly whipped around in anger, ripping his hand off of her arm and hitting him hard in the jaw, kneeing him hard in the stomach, winding him in the process and causing him to fall to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. Yuji lifted him up by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall, a burning glare in his eyes. "I warned you! I'm not afraid of guys like you! I've been in this situation more than once! Now unless you want up with more than a black eye and winded stomach, I suggest you don't touch her again! The same goes for the other dogs here too!" He tossed him to the side where he landed in a pile trash bags next to him.

Yuji protectively wrapped his arm around his daughter once more, turning his back to look at them in the eye. "How pathetic do you have to be to try and take advantage of a sweet and innocent girl?" He said with disgust. "Tch, you all make me sick." And then, they both walk out of the alleyway.

After walking out of the alleyway and down the street a bit, Mana instantly clung to her father, gripping his shirt tightly and sobbing into his chest. "I-I was so scared..." She sobbed. "I thought they were going to..."

"Shh..." He shushed softly, stroking her brown locks. "It's okay now, baby girl." He pecked the to of her scalp. "Nobody's gonna hurt you. You're safe now." He kissed her once more.

She wiped her tears away and smiled, pecking my cheek. "Thank you, papa..."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Mana." He kissed her forehead as they continued walking. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt my little girl." He smiled at her, making her smile back. "Let's head home, your mother is worried sick about you."

* * *

"Thank goodness you're okay, Mana!" Her mother wrapped her in a bear crushing hug, not even two seconds after walking through the door. "I was so worried about you!"

"See?" Yuji smiled. "I told you she was fine."

"Yeah," Mana nodded. "I got sidetracked while I was at Akemi's and lost track of time." She lied. Yuji had told his daughter to go with that scenario, so that her mother wouldn't get more worried than she already was. "Sorry, mama."

"Is that so?" Shana gave a huge sigh of relief, feeling a large wave of worry leave her body. She pressed a soft, warm kiss to her daughter's forehead and smiled. "I'm just glad to see you're okay, honey."

Both Shana and Yuji watched as their daughter walked upstairs to her room before Shana toward her husband with a serious look her face. "Something wrong, hun?" Yuji asked.

"There's something you aren't telling me isn't there?" Shana knew that they weren't telling the truth and that they were keeping something else from her. She was determined to know what it was.

He sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this. So he reluctantly told his wife the full story about what had really happened. After he finished telling her what had happened, she had a look of horror and disbelief on her face.

"Oh god..." She covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe what had almost happened to her daughter. But Yuji took her hand and squeezed it tightly, giving her a serious look.

"Shana, you don't need to worry." He spoke with a serious tone. "I swear to you that I will keep her safe. If anybody dares to lay a single on even a single strand of hair on her head, they will pay the price. I'll show them just how bad the wrath of a father is and make them wish they'd never tried to harm her."

"I refuse to let anyone in my family be harmed in anyway. If anyone harms either you or her, I'll send them straight to hell." He said in a very protective tone. "Nobody lays a finger on my family and gets off scot-free."

She smiled lightly and instantly felt the feeling of horror and worry leave her body after he finished giving her his vow to protect his family. She knew that he would do anything to them safe. If anyone dared tried hurting Mana, they would truly feel a father's wrath.


	18. Jokes

"It's time to wake up, Yu-chan." I heard the sweet voice of my wife, though I didn't exactly do as she told me and just rolled over with groan.

"Just a few more minutes..." I said tiredly.

"But it's almost noon, Yuji." She sighed. "What am I gonna do with you? I love you, but you can really be a handful sometimes."

"Then let's get a divorce." I said through a yawn, sitting up. I had meant jokingly, but I had a feeling she hadn't taken too kindly to it. I sensed that the aura she had changed. She hadn't looked at for me awhile either.

"Don't joke like that..." She said quietly, almost murmuring. I think I actually hurt her with a joke like that. I feel like an idiot for something so stupid as that now. "Jokes like that aren't funny..."

"I'm sorry, Shana..." I grabbed her lightly, pulling toward me and down onto my lap. I set my hand on top of hers, lightly rubbing the top of it with my thumb. "I only meant it as a joke..."

"I know, but..." She said quietly. "I don't like jokes like that. I know it's a very unlikely possibility something like that will happen. But...It's still sad to think about."

"I'm sorry, Shana..." I said apologeticly, kissing her cheek. "You know I didn't mean it. Getting a divorce with you is the last thing I want to do. I love you way too much to do something like that." I kissed her cheek again. "But if you don't like jokes like that, I won't make them."

She nodded slightly. "Thank you, Yuji." I pulled her down with me to the bed, laying sideways, looking right into her eyes. I held both of her hands, bringing them to lips and lightly kissed the tops of both.

"Of course," I said, claiming her lips. "Anything for you." After that, I wrapped my arms around petite body, pulling her closer. She responded by doing the same, and planting her face against my chest. I had a feeling that she smiling.

"I love you, Yuji." I felt her kiss my chest through my shirt.

"I love you too, Shana." I kissed the top of her scalp. "More than anything."


	19. Trips and Scoldings

"Slow down, little one!" I hollered to Mana as she ran in front of me. "You might fall and hurt yourself!"

I had decided to take Mana out to the playground just across the street from our house for a little bit in the early afternoon to burn off some of the energy she had. And with her being the rambunctious four year old that she is, she certainly has plenty of it. As soon as we stepped outside, Mana took off not doing as I said. But despite my previous warning, she continued to run.

"Mana!" I called her name again, this time more sternly than last. "Slow down!"

Again, Mana ignored the order and continued running, much to my annoyance. I opened my mouth to call her name again, only to see her trip on one of the sidewalk tiles that was sticking out of the ground a bit, making my eyes nearly bulge out of my head.

"Mana!" I shouted in worry, rushing to my daughter. I felt my heart shatter when she started to cry, signaling that she gotten hurt. "Are you okay, baby?" I asked in a worry tone.

When she rolled over to face me, I saw her right knee and elbow were both scraped from where she landed on the pavement. "It hurts, Mommy." She whined through her sobs.

"This is why I told you to slow down," I scolded softly, gathering the little girl in my arms. "You didn't listen to Mommy and now you got hurt." I kissed her cheek.

I carried her in my arms and sat her down on a nearby bench, kneeling in front of her to look at her knee first. "It hurts, Mommy..." She whined again.

"Don't you worry, little one." I smiled, pecking her nose. "Mommy's going to fix you right up."

Setting my purse down next to me, I reached into the pocket where I kept all of my first aid supplies like bandaids, antiseptic spray, cotton balls and the like. Being the mother of an energetic little girl, you can't be too prepared. Speaking of which, I took the small bottle of antiseptic spray and sprayed two small squirts on her knee injury.

"That stings." She yelped lightly.

"I know it does, sweetie." I cooed. "But it keeps you from getting sick. And we don't want that now do we?"

"The stingy stuff makes me not get sick?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Yep," I answered simply, starting to rub the wound with a cotton ball. "It keeps all of those bad and yucky germs away that make you sick."

I finished tended to the injury on her knee, putting the bandaid on it and then moved to her elbow repeating my previous actions. It wasn't long before I was finished tending to her injuries, throwing the cotton balls and bandaid wrappers away.

"There you go!" I beamed. "All done!"

"Thank you, Mommy!" She hugged my tightly, getting a light giggle out of me.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I kissed her head.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you, Mommy..." She apologized sheepishly, kicking her feet.

"It's okay, Mana." I ruffled her hair a bit. "But next time, when I tell you to do something, make sure you don't it okay? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"'Kay!" She beamed brightly. "I will, Mommy!"

"Good," I smiled at the little girl. She was way too cute. "Now, go play little one."

She nodded ferverously before running off, getting a light glare out of me. "Mana," I scolded lightly, sounding her name out slowly. "What I did I tell you before you fell?"

After that, Mana went into a slower run over the mulch, much to my satisfaction know that I knew she wouldn't get hurt. I smiled when I saw Mana playing on the various playground equipment. This was just another day with my little girl.


	20. Little Miss Liar

**Mana is supposed to be around 9 years old in this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, Mama!" I heard my daughter's feet scamper across the kitchen floor as I was cooking dinner for our small family and felt her lightly tug on the fabric of my aprin.

"What is it, little one?" I asked, smiling not turning my attention away from the stove. Even though she was almost ten at this point, 'Little one' had been a nickname I've always called her. I had always though it cute.

"Can I go outside and play?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Not right now, honey." I turned my head to her. "Dinner will be ready soon. But you can go outside and play afterwards if you want."

"Awww!" My daughter whined, obviously disappointed by my answer. "Please, Mama?"

"You heard my decision, Mana." I said calmy, turning back to the meal in preperation. "Please respect it, little one."

Puffing her cheeks out into a pout, a trait that she had gotten from me, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Hearing her mother's decision of Mana's earlier question, she pouted the whole way into the living room and plopped onto a spot in the couch, folding her arms over her chest. So because she couldn't go outside, she just watched a cartoon that was currently playing on TV.

Not long after, her attention was drawn to the oak wooden door on the other side of the room. She beamed and ran over to it when she saw her father walk in. "Hi, Papa!"

"Ah, there's my favorite daughter!" Yuji beamed at his daughter, gathering her in his arms and pulling her toward him, leaving a barrage of kisses on her cheek.

"I'm your only daughter, Papa!" The girl giggled and squealed at the kisses she was recieving.

"And that's why you're my favorite!" He reasoned, kissing her forehead.

That's when an idea popped into the little girl's head as she recieved Yuji's affection. "Papa?"

"Yes, Mana?"

"Can I go outside and play until Mama finishes dinner?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm..." He thought. "Did Mama say it was okay first?"

"Yeah!" She nodded enthusiasticly. "She told me to come ask you before I went out."

"Then, I don't see why not." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Papa!"

* * *

Yuji smiled warmly as she ran outside before he walked into the kitchen following the aroma of the dinner currently in preparation. Unknown to the woman in front of the stove that he was home, she was surprised when she a felt pair of arms loop around her stomach. Though, she smiled brightly when she saw the handsome face of husband behind her.

"Welcome back, hun." She peck him before turning to her cooking. "Have a good day in Misaki City visiting your mother?"

"Yeah," He stated simply, setting his head on his wife's. "Can't complain. We basically just talked a bit and ran one or two errands for her. Nothing too spectacular. Though, she was disappointed that Mana and you didn't come with me."

The wife had a look of guilt of her face upon hearing that, "I'll have to go see her next time I go to see mom. It's been awhile since I've talked to Chigusa." She said taking a taste of her cooking, giving a satisfactory nod, turning to her husband. "Dinner's ready."

"Glad to hear it," He pecked her forehead. "I can't wait to dig into your delicious cooking." That got a giggle out of the woman

"Mana!" Shana hollered, removing herself from Yuji's arms to set things on the table. "Dinner's ready!"

No answer.

"That's strange," Shana blinked in confusion. "I thought she was sitting in the living room."

"She's probably still outside playing." Yuji said with amusement in his voice, helping her set the table.

She instantly whipped around with a clear look of irritation on her face and replied with a stern, " _What?_ "

"Yeah," He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "When I got back, she asked me if she could go outside and told me you said it was okay."

After hearing that, Shana's irritation was at the max and stomped out of kitchen and to the front door. Arriving at the semi-open front door, she saw her daughter on one of the swings at the playground just across the street.

"Mana Sakai!" Shana yelled to her, furrowing her brow. Upon hearing her name, Mana froze for a second and turned to look at her, seeing the aggravated expression on her face. "Get back here right now! You're in big trouble, young lady!"

Pouting, Mana slowly approached her angry mother who walked back into the house and into the kitchen where a confused Yuji still stood and was in even more confused when he saw a sulking Mana.

"What's going on?" Yuji asked in a puzzled voice.

"You're daughter lied to you, Yuji." Shana stated folding her arms over chest.

"What?" Yuji looked at Mana in disbelief who was know shuffling her feet on the kitchen floor. "Your mom didn't really tell you that you could go outside did she?"

Mana didn't say anything in response, instead just shaking her head slowly. Yuji sighed before Shana started to explain the real story.

"Okay," She sighed. "While I was making dinner, Mana asked if she could play outside which I said no to."

"Why did you lie to me, Mana?" Yuji demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I just wanted to go outside and play..." She murmured.

"And I said you could after dinner." She stated sternly. "All you had to do was be patient for about an hour."

"I'm sorry..." She apologized to her parents sadly and quietly.

"Your apology is accepted, but we're not letting you off the hook." Shana replied sternly.

"No going outside for three days." Yuji stated boldly.

"Papa!" She whined.

"Don't start, Mana." Shana scolded. "Not only did you directly disobeyed me, you lied to your father and went to him then I said no the first time."

"But-" She tried to interject, but Yuji put his hand up keeping her from doing so.

"Mana, when one of us tells you no, that doesn't mean go to the other for the opposite answer." Yuji scolded calmly, but narrowed his eyes. "And I don't appriciate being lied to."

Mana didn't respond, instead she just continued looking down at the floor in sorrow with her fidgeting her hands behind her back.

"Go wash up for dinner, kid." Shana lightly touched the little girl's back who began to trudge away in a sad silence, leaving the mother a somewhat guilty conscious.

Several hours later, the family finished a somewhat peaceful dinner and Mana had long since gone to bed, leaving the couple alone and soon settling down for bed themselves. Walking into their bedroom from the bathroom, Yuji noticed his walk standing out of the balcony.

"Hey," He spoke softly, lightly tapping her back with his hand. "You okay, hun?"

She was silent for a moment. "You don't think...we were too hard on her do you?" She inquired in a melancholy tone.

"Not at all," He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her toward him and rubbing soothingly. "I don't like having to scold or punish her either. But she did something wrong, so we had to do what was appropriate. It's all part of being a parnet. When the child does something wrong, you have to scold or punish them appropriately." He kissed her forehead softly. "And in order for her to learn that lying and disobying us is wrong, we did just that. Hopefully after this incident, she'll learn that lying and not following our orders is wrong."

"I suppose so," She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her husbands torso and set her head against his chest. "But I still feel guilty for doing so."

"Oh, I know honey." He kissed her scalp and rubbed her back and arms theropudically. "I don't like doing that either. But like I said, if we didn't punish for misbehaving, lying and not listening to us, she wouldn't learn a lesson. And hopefully, the scolding and punishment we put on her will teach just that."

Shana still couldn't help but feel guilty for punishing her daughter, even if she had done something very wrong like lying and disobeying her. It was a rare occurence that she need to ever be disciplined. But she knew it had to be done in order for to learn that was wrong. Sighing, she looked into the eyes of her husband.

"I don't like punishing her either, honey." He kissed her forehead again. "But disciplining our child is all part of being a parent."

"Thank you, Yuji." Giving a small smile, she placed a tiny kiss on her husband's lips. "I feel a little bit better about it."

"Glad I could be of service." He laughed lightly, kissing her forehead one last time before taking one of her hands. "Come on, let's get to bed."

 _ **~Two Days Later~**_

Mana sat at the kitchen table for lunch just poking at her food with her fork, still sulking from being forbidden to even stepping foot outside the door. Shana, who was currently doing chores around the kitchen like washing the dishes and cleaning the counter surface, took note of her daughter's sulking over the past two days and felt that Mana seemed a bit remorseful about her wrong doings.

"Mana?" She suddenly spoke.

"Yes, Mama?" Mana replied softly.

"Do you promise not lie or disobey me again?" Shana asked in a calm tone.

"Yeah," Mana said softly, getting up from the table and hugging her mother. "I'm sorry I lied to Papa and for not listening to you, Mama. I promise not to do it again."

"Good," Shana smiled lightly, brushing her hand over Mana's hair. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Does..." She hesitated, fearing she was still grounded. "Does this mean I can go outside again?"

"Yes, you can go outside again." Shana nodded, getting a happy expression out of the girl and a kiss from her daughter on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mama!" She said estaticly, starting to run for the door.

" _After_ you finish your lunch, Mana." Shana said with an assertive tone. "Don't waste food, dear."

"Heh, heh." Mana laughed nervously sitting back down at the table. "Sorry, Mama."

After she finished eating, Mana made a beeline toward the front door leaving the raven haired woman just shaking her head in amusement.

 _"She doesn't act a day over five..."_ Shana giggled inwardly. _"But as long as she's learned her lesson..."_


	21. A Weight Lifted

**Okay, so my original intention was to upload this before Friday. But that didn't really pan out because I hadn't even finished it before then because I had a rather eventful Friday, Saturday and Sunday with a anime/video game convention I went to. And when I got all three days, I was completely bushed to hardly do anything. So this is why it's late. So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It's one of those sleepless nights. One of those nights where I, for the life of me can't seem to sleep for whatever reason. I had been laying in silence in my bed for nearly two and a half hours now, desperately trying to get some sleep, but no avail. I sighed as sat up in my bed and looked to the side of me and smiled warmly as I silently looked at my husband who was sleeping soundly. I giggled lightly to myself when I saw him unconsciously move one of his arm around my body, trying to pull me closer.

I caressed his cheek softly moving my thumb against his jawline and lightly kissed him on the forehead before I stood up out of our bed. I silently slipped on my slippers and made my way to the sliding doors on the other side of the room that went out to our room's balcony. Though, when I was walking across the room, I was drawn to the desk in the corner of the room. I opened one of the drawers and sifted through it as quietly as could, trying not wake Yuji.

After rummaging through said drawer, I let out a silent gasp at what I saw. It was a sonogram I had gotten years ago, sometime after my daughter was born. I went out to the balcony where I was a greeted by a cool and gentle night breeze. I leaned over the railing as I gazed at the sonogram in my hands.

It was the sonogram I had gotten when I found out that I had become pregnant once again, three years after Mana was born. The sonogram of mine and Yuji's unborn son. I was around four months pregnant at the time when we were given very grave news. I had ended up having a miscarriage. It left both Yuji and I heartbroken. Though out of the two us, I'm pretty sure I was devastated the most. I had blamed myself for what happened to our baby and while I never told him any of this, I silently thought that he blamed me as well.

Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I recalled the events leading up until we were given that unfortunate announcement.

* * *

 _I was smiling from ear to ear as I watched my daughter play, awaiting Yuji's arrival home from work. See, I had just discovered that I was pregnant again with our second baby. Yuji and I were to go to the hospital when he got home to get an ultrasound to see how the development was going and get the gender of the baby._

 _"Love you, mama!" My three year old daughter, spoke out running over to me with a beaming smile._

 _I smiled brightly and picked up the small child, setting her my lap and gave her a barrage of kisses on her cheek, getting a fit of giggles out of her. "I love you too, baby." I kissed her one more time on the back of her head. I loved my daughter to death and while we hadn't told her yet about her unborn sibling, I wanted her to know just how much I adored her._

 _She turned around in my arms and lightly pressed her lips to my cheek, smiling at me with a giggle. In returned, I kissed her forehead and smiled at my daughter once more. "You're too cute, Mana." She beamed at the compliment with another giggle._

 _My attention was drawn from the girl in my arms to the door when the knob turned. I smiled instantly seeing my husband's handsome face step through the door._

 _"Welcome home, Yuji." I stood up, scooping Mana into my arms, kissing Yuji's cheek._

 _"Glad to be home." He smiled, pecking my forehead. He looked toward Mana. "Were you good for mama today?"_

 _"Yeah!" She pumped a fist into the airs, getting a laughing reaction out of both of us._

 _"We should probably get going," Yuji stated, turning his phone's screen toward me displaying the time. "Your appointment is in about forty-five minutes."_

 _"Yeah," I nodded. "Should we take Mana over to your mothers to watch her?"_

 _"Sure," He smiled. "Mom's been wanting to see Mana for awhile away."_

 _"How does that sound, little one?" I turned my head to look at her. "Papa and I have to go do something for a little bit. You want to go over to Grandma Chigusa's to play while we're gone?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah!" She exclaimed happily._

 _"Well, that wasn't hard." Yuji chuckled._

 _We took Mana over to Chigusa's who was more than happy to watch over Mana while we were at the hospital. Once we got to the hospital, we waited until Yu and I were called back for our appointment by Dr. Ishihara._

 _"So, I take it your ready to get the first look of your baby?" She asked._

 _"Yep!" I said gleefully, getting a giggle from her._

 _Like last time, she had me pull my shirt above me belly, which had slightly grown over the last few months and began to move the wand around giving us a full display of a small, but still developing figure in my stomach. Yuji and I both smiled at each other when we saw what was on screen._

 _"There's you baby." The nurse said quietly, but I could hear happiness in her voice as well. "Would you like to know the gender?"_

 _"Yes, please." Yuji nodded._

 _"Well," She started. "From the looks of it, it looks to be a baby boy."_

 _"A boy, huh?" I asked in a quiet tone. Inside, I was cheering loudly. I was certainly very excited to have both a daughter and a son. And I knew Yuji was as well._

 _"Now," She said smiling, putting on her stethoscope. "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"_

 _"Yes!" I said excitedly, getting a giggle out of the woman._

 _Very lightly, she lowered the metal plate over my belly and began to move it around, trying to get a heartbeat. It was then that she had a look of concern on her face._

 _"Oh dear." She said quietly in a very concerned tone._

 _"What's the matter?" Yuji asked nervously._

 _"There's..." She hesitated. "There's no heartbeat."_

 _"What!?" Please tell she's joking. She can't be saying I think she's actually saying. "Are-Are you sure that it might be broken? Or-or..."_

 _"I'm positive," She nodded furrowing her brow as she looked at me. "I just replaced my last stethoscope about 2 months ago."_

 _"No..." Tears welled up in my eyes as I put my hand over my mouth in both shock and despair. This all had to be just a horrible nightmare. None of this could be true..._

 _"I'll..." She said up with an apologetic and sad look on her face. Yuji and I could tell she deeply saddened by this as well. "I'll give you some time alone."_

 _Once she left the room, there was nothing but silence for awhile as Yuji and I tried to process what we had just been told. He looked toward me once he heard me starting to cry even more now._

 _"Yu-Yuji..." I faced him with tears staining my face. "It's-It's all my fault!" I covered my mouth as I began talking._

 _"No no no no." He said as quickly as he embraced me, where I began to cry my lungs out into his chest. I felt him caress my hair. "This is nobody's fault, Shana." I heard Yuji begin crying too._

 _For weeks after, Yuji and I were deeply depressed about our deceased unborn son. We both more or less forced happy smiles to make sure we didn't make Mana sad._

* * *

It's been eleven years since that day. For years, I had always blamed myself for what happened in silence. I was the one was carrying our baby. So I felt responsible as a result. And I just couldn't help but feel like Yuji secretly blamed too.

"Shana?" I had been crying so much that I didn't notice my husband get out of bed until he had called my name from the bedroom. I wiped away my tears quickly as he walked up to me and flashed him a forced smile.

"What are you doing up so late, hun?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, no reason." I said. "I just couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I noticed my beautiful wife had left the bed." He said wrapping his arms around my front and placing several kisses down my neck, making me giggle a bit.

He unwrapped his arms around my and moved next to me, but noticed I was holding something. He immediately frowned when he saw what it was. "You found it, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." I stammered.

There was silence between the two of us. Nothing but a depressing atmosphere as we thought about what happened all those years ago.

"Uh, Yuji!" I suddenly turned to him with a frantic look on my face, obviously surprising the man.

"Wow," He stepped back a foot. "What's the matter?"

"Do..." I needed to get this off of my chest. I took a deep inhale and let out a deep exhale. "Yuji...Do...Do you blame me for what happened?"

"What?" He breathed. "Shana..."

I didn't look at him, instead looking toward the wooden surface of the floor with an ashamed expression across my lips.

"Shana, have you thought that all this time?" Yuji asked in shock. "All these years...You've thought I blamed you for that miscarriage?"

I slowly nodded and balled my fists together. "I was the one who was carrying that baby! I should have been aware of the baby's health! There's no way it couldn't have been my fault!"

Before I could even react, Yuji suddenly grabbed me and locked me into a tight embrace. "You idiot..." I heard him say quietly in a melancholy tone. "I would never blame you for that. It's not your fault for what happened to that baby. It was nobody's fault. There's nothing we could have done."

I felt him softly, loving and reassuringly kiss the side of my head making me smile. I turned my head up to look at him, but still frowned.

"But, Yuji..." I started with a sad tone. "If I hadn't had the miscarriage then-"

"Will you stop?" He said in a laughing voice and silenced me with a soft kiss on both my forehead and lips. "I'm perfectly content with our small family as it is now. Would I like to have another baby with you? Of course I would. But I don't need to. I'm perfectly happy with how our small family is right now. Mana and you are all I need. You both are all I'll ever need."

I wiped a tear from eye after he finished talking. I felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of shoulders and off of my heart. I was happy to finally know that Yuji didn't blame me for what happened to our baby all these years.

"Thank you, Yuji." I smiled, leaning up and softly kissing him for several seconds and pulling away. "I love you so much."

"Of course, honey." He kissed my forehead again, stroking my raven looks and cupping my cheek. "I never blamed you for anything for even a second and I never will. Don't ever think that again. I can't imagine how much that kind of worry took a toll on you. But don't worry anymore."

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "Thank you, Yu-kun."

He kissed my forehead once more before he kissed my lips again, this time for about two minutes before he pulled away and lightly gripped my hand. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

And we did just that. I snuggled back up to my sweet husband's chest and drifted off into deep and peaceful slumber. I was glad to learn that Yuji never once blamed me for that fate that happened to our son. A large and heavy weight had just been lifted.

* * *

 **I apologize if I got any details about the pregnancy stuff wrong during the flashback. I tried to do research on how somethings work to make this as accurate as possible. So I hope I managed to at least get some of it right. I also hope that the drama doesn't seem forced or anything. Because I don't really know if I can do drama well.**

 **Anywho, hope some of you liked this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	22. Monsters in the Closet

Little four year old Mana Sakai laid quietly in her bed, fast asleep in dreamland. That was, until she heard a noise. She heard a slight noise coming from somewhere in her bedroom making her azure blue eyes flutter open and sit up on the bed. After rubbing her eyes, she scanned the room trying to find the source of the noise.

Her eyes eventually settled on the door at the back of her room, the door to the closet. The door was cracked slightly and sent a shiver down her spine when she saw the door move slightly on it's own.

"H-Hello...?" The young brunette said in a quiet and slightly tone. She became more frightened when she heard another small noise come from the closet again. Although hesitant, she slowly tiptoed her way to the closet door to find out who or what was making that noise.

She slowly opened the oak wooden door with a light creak and peered inside. All she could see in the darkness were vague outlines of various articles of clothing hanging from the railing and blankets in the corner on the floor. Then, that's when it happened. Her eyes were drawn in the left corner of the closet where she saw a pair of glowing green eyes followed directly by another noise that came from where the eyes were.

Not even wasting a second, she darted out of the room completely shaken up and to the back of the house to the master bedroom. The quickly burst through the door, waking her parents near instantly and jumped onto her father's side of the bed of the bed, clinging to him.

"Mana!" Yuji shouted in slight aggravation from being woken in the middle of the night. "It's late! What are you doing up?"

Shana reached to the stand next to her turning on the light where both parents instantly became worried about the four year old, sobbing in her father's arms.

"Mana, honey." Shana spoke in a worried tone. "What's wrong, little one?"

"Something's got her really scared, Shana." Yuji said. "She's shaking really bad."

"My poor girl." Shana cooed.

"Hey, kiddo." He kissed his daughter's scalp. "What's got you so scared?"

She raised her head revealed tear filled, bloodshot eyes. "Th-There's mo-monsters in my closet!"

"Huh?" Yuji inquired. "Monsters?"

"What do you mean there are monsters in your closet, Mana?" Shana asked.

"I heard a noise and saw glowing eyes," She continued sobbing.

"Alrighty," Yuji got out of bed with Mana in his arms, kissing her cheek as he did so. "Let's go see what 'monster' we're dealing with here!"

The young parents made the short journey to their daughter's bedroom. Mana sat with her mother on the bed on her lap while Yuji inspected the small rectangular room in the back.

"Alright," He flicked the light in the closet on. "Where did you see the monster at, sweetheart?"

"In the corner on the blankets."

Yuji moved the clothing out of the way and nearly burst out laughing when he saw what Mana what was shaken up about.

"Mana," He turned around with an amused smile "You're a silly kid, you know that?"

Yuji pulled the clothes back revealing the creature that Mana was so afraid of. It was just their cat, Yoko laying on the blankets stacked in the corner.

"See?" Yuji smiled. "It's just Yoko. She just wanted a comfy place to sleep! No monster!"

Mana giggled. "Silly, Yoko!"

"Feel better now, honey?" Shana asked, kissing her head.

"Yeah," The little girl nodded.

After a moment, Shana had tucked Mana back into bed and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Mana."

"'Night, Mommy." The little girl said sweetly.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Yuji kissed Mana's forehead as well.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Then, with a smile the parents retreated back to their own room to resume their trip through dreamland, as did Mana now that she knew her closet was void of any monsters.

* * *

 **I had to do a chapter like this. Most little kids hear a noise coming from their closest and instantly think it's a monster. Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think!**


	23. Feeling Good

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE MATERIAL! IT CONTAINS LIME MATERIAL, SO IF YOU'RE A NOT A FAN OF ADULT AND MATURE MATERIAL, DON'T READ**

* * *

Yuji's eyes slowly opened as the bright rays of sunlight that shone through the curtains of the bedroom hit his face. As he awoke, he could feel the very familiar weight of something on his chest. Looking to his right, he took in the sight of the beautiful young woman sleeping next to him. She was sleeping peacefully with her head and hand on his chest.

 _"How did I manage to get so lucky?"_ Was something he thought about nearly every morning as he took in the beautiful sight. Carefully trying not to wake the sleeping woman, he wrapped his arm tightly around her and pulled closer to him, placing a loving kiss on her forehead. He laughed when he heard her give a small moan of contentment in her sleep.

Like he did every morning, he just took in the sight before him and studied her intently. She was wearing the same simple white camisole like she always did when she went to bed. Her skin shined with brilliant radiance from the sun and her hair practically glowed.

 _"That doesn't really matter, I guess. She's mine and that's all that matters."_ He smiled lovingly at his wife. He kissed her forehead for a second, though this was enough to wake the sleeping beauty.

With a light moan from the contact, her eyes slowly began to open. A smile slowly spread across her lips when she looked at her smiling husband holding her tightly.

"Good morning," He spoke sweetly to her.

"Good morning, Yuyu." She said in a very sweet tone, moving further into her husband's hold. She absolutely adored being held by her husband, very often did she want to cuddle with him.

"Feeling like cuddling again?" He asked with a light laugh to his wife. She didn't answer verbally, instead just nodding and continuing to squirm further into his arms, making him laugh again and wrap his arms tightly around her. "You're too cute." He kissed her scalp as he held her.

A very common occurrence this was. Whenever Shana would awake next to her husband, she would always move further to him, giving him the message that she wanted to be held and cuddled. But he didn't have any objections about it, he would gladly hold her if that made her happy.

He buried his face into her raven hair as he held her, taking in the sweet scent of the shampoo she used to wash it the night before. It smelled like strawberries. He softly combed her hair with one his hands, which obviously the woman enjoyed if the purr of content was anything to go by.

"I love you so much." He kissed her scalp, still stroking her black locks.

"Love you too, Yu-kun." She kissed his chest through his shirt.

He ceased the the combing of her hair and moved his hands elsewhere. He pressed and ran his hands along her smooth arms and down to her hands. Each and every part of skin was incredibly soft, as if it were silk or cotton.

He moved to her back, running his hands slowly and softly down the small of her back and spine.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly asked in drowsily state.

"Nothing," He kissed her forehead in response. "Just relax."

He moved his hands around in circles on her back and then moved to her torso, and smooth stomach. He stayed there for a few minutes, tracing circles on her stomach with his fingers.

"You're beautiful," He started leaving kisses along her neck. "You know that?"

"Yeah," She smirked into her husband's chest. "I know. You tell me everyday."

"I only tell the truth." He said through the kisses.

After he was finished with the massage of her stomach, he slowly moved his hand upward and to her breasts, getting a light gasp from his lover. "Yu-Yuji..." Shana breathed.

"Shh," He shushed her softly. "Just relax."

He continued to carefully and softly massage the two mounds attached to her body. Her chest had grown quite a bit over the years. Shana's body in general had completely undergone a transformation once they hit their adult years and after Shana had given birth to Mana. Yuji loved the way his wife's body looked now.

"Yu-Yuji..." She said through gasps. Her face had a light blush on it from his treatment to her chest, he could tell she was enjoying what he was doing.

"Like that?" He asked softly. She slowly nodded.

He finished the treatment to her chest and carefully moved his around to her back and down her back again. She smiled and silently giggled to herself she felt his hands softly grip her butt through her shorts for a second. She had always found it a bit funny that Yuji liked her backside so much. She flinched though when she felt him move his hands along her thighs and down her slender legs.

She completely shivered to his touch. He always made her feel good. He softly moved his hands back and forth between her thighs and legs. She also loved the tiny kisses that she felt being scattered around her neck.

"Ah...!" She gasped suddenly when she felt one of his hands move up her thighs and to the spot in between her legs and began rubbing in circles. "Yu-Yuji!"

He just smirked at her reaction and kept up his current actions. She was breathing and gasping heavily at his hand's current position and her face was as red as a ripe red apple. But he knew that she was enjoying what he was doing.

Shana moaned at the touch of her special area and looked at him. He was grinning cockily as he moved his fingers around in circles around her womanhood as her thighs squeezed his hands out of reflex.

"More, Yuji..." She whined through another gasp, he obliged her and continued to move his hand around that area. After a few minutes, he removed his hand and wrapped it back around her back as he kissed her forehead.

She lay there breathing a bit heavily from his previous actions as she looked at him. He had a smile on face, clearly proud of himself for making her feel good.

"Like that?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah," He could of sworn that he heard a sound of disappointment come from her. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a suggestive grin on her face. "How about I repay you for that tonight? I want to make you feel good too."

Returning the same grin, he pulled her closer. "I like the sound of that."

"Glad to hear it," She smiled. "But first..."

After that, Shana pulled his shirt and pulled him toward her and softly placed her lips against his, kissing him. Silently, she couldn't wait for the evening to follow.


	24. Mama and Papa

"Good morning to you, my beautiful wife." Papa snuggled up to Mama from behind as she cooked breakfast and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you as well, my handsome husband." She turned her head smiling, leaned up and kissed Papa softly on the lips. After that, Papa wrapped his arms softly around Mama carefully pulling her back and kissing the side of her head.

This is a pretty common occurrence in the morning, or throughout the day more so. Mama and Papa never failed to show just how much they loved each other. It was always something that made me smile from ear to ear. I was glad they were really happy together.

Papa never failed to let my mother know just how much he loved her and vise versa. Both would always snuggle up each early in the morning and would share kisses very often. If Mama were even down at any point, Papa always did everything he could to make her happy again. It was also the same way the other way around, if Papa was ever sad Mama always knew just what to do make him happy again.

For some reason, Mama tended to be insecure about herself at points. She had the tendency to think that she wasn't beautiful, a statement that was always a load nonsense for the record. It always made me sad whenever she thought that, my mother was very beautiful, despite what she thought. But, whenever she thought that, Papa always reassured that wasn't the case. He would always tell that what she thought wasn't true. He always told that, along with me, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. That she was more beautiful than the brightest star in the cosmos and more than a model, which he always followed by softly kissing her. Papa always knew just what to say or do to make her feel happy and more secure about herself.

Last time I checked, I don't really recall my parents ever really having a scuffle at any point. At least, not any big fights. They tend to have small arguments from time to time, but that's all they were. Small. And when they did have an occasional argument, they always tended to laugh it off and act as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. While they've never been dreadfully mad with each other from what I can remember, they have been points where Mama or Papa were extremely annoyed with one another, usually the former. It's sometimes gotten to the point where Mama would shun him or completely give him the silent treatment for awhile until she calmed down or he made it up to her. But they've never gotten absolutely livid with each other, something I've always been grateful for. I would hate to see my parents suddenly get into a big fight they had the potential to escalate to the point of physical violence or a divorce. Neither of which I wanted to see happen.

I looked up from the plate of food in front of me and over to the stove where my parents were still standing. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the amount of corny lines that Mama and Papa were throwing at each other, it was corny to the highest to degree, but it was a really sweet sight. It was evident that they were happy together and loved each other more than anything and it would be like that for a long time.

 _"Looks like they forgot I was here."_ I laughed to myself. Taking the plate I had just cleared off completely, I placed it in the sink and grabbed my school bag from the counter.

"I'm heading to school now!" I shouted running to the door. "See you guys later!"

"Have a good day, Mana!" They called back simaltaneously before going back to those cheesy compliments making me laugh again.

Like I've said before, it's completely evident in every way possible that my parents are happy with their relationship. And I am too. I'm glad to see my parents so happy.


	25. Father and Daughter

It was fairly late in the evening. I had just finished up some chores in the kitchen, namely cleaning the last of the dishes and the counter. I walked into the living room and was greeted by an extremely adorable and sweet sight that made a smile begin to tug at my lips. I looked ahead from where I was standing and saw Yuji and Mana, both fast asleep on the sofa. They were both laying horizontal across the piece of furniture with Mana snuggled up her father's chest and Yuji tightly holding her close. This was a sweet scene that never failed to bring a smile to my face.

Yuji is such a wonderful father to our daughter. I remember before Mana was born that Yuji told me he was scared to be dad. That he was afraid he would be an awful father that never loved their child or that he wouldn't be there for her. I made sure to push all of those worries out of his head and told him that he would be a fantastic father to Mana. And how right I had been.

Yuji has never failed even once to give Mana the message that he loved her. Yuji was always showering her with all kinds of affection. He always kissed her on the forehead or cheek, always played games with her, taking her out to spend time with her or just simply snuggling with her like he was now. He was always so sweet with her.

Mana absolutely adored her father. There wasn't ever a moment where she wasn't smiling when Yuji was around. She was always happy with him. Whenever Yuji took her out for the day like over to visit his mother, she would always jump at the chance simply to be with him, of course he never said no.

The two were also so much alike that you'd swear they were the same person at points. They both had the same mischievous personality. They would take any chance they could try and scare me half to death or tease me.

The two were especially close. It was really sweet. Mana and Yuji would often make playful cracks at each other and never took it too seriously thankfully. The two would often play games together or horseplay, much to my worry. Mana always had the habit of jumping on Yuji's back when he least expected it, kicking off their horseplay session. The session would always end with Yuji holding Mana down on the floor or sofa and tickling her to death. It was always a cute sight to watch.

Whenever he saw that she wasn't her happy self, Yuji instantly jumped at the chance to try and make her feel better. If she was just feeling down, he would just softly embrace her, usually making her feel better on the spot. If she ever wanted to cry, he would gladly open his arms and let her cry into his chest. If she ever wanted to talk about something or get something off of her chest, he would gladly hear her out or give her advice about her problems, assuming he had advice on the given matter in the first place.

And like most fathers with their daughters, he was very protective over her. There's not a single doubt in my mind that there would be hell if someone hurt Mana in anyway. Be it physically, emotionally or mentally. He would make them pay for hurting his little girl. I'm sure that if anyone even looked at her in the wrong way, Yuji would let them know they screwed up. My only worry is that he would keep her locked up when she eventually starts getting to that age where she starts developing crushes. But I know Yuji would do anything in his power to keep her safe.

After watching the cute sight for a bit longer, I walked to the closet nearby and took one of the blankets out and draped it over the two. I lightly caressed both of their hair softly as I bent down and kissed them both on the forehead. After that, I made my way to the stairs to go to bed myself. But not before looking back to the sofa to get one last look at the father and daughter.

 _"You've been a great father, Yuji..."_


	26. A Great Mother

Yuji, Mana and myself were currently sitting in Chigusa's living room talking among ourselves. Yuji and I were sitting side by side while Mana was sitting on her Grandmother's lap happily, kicking her legs about. We had taken a small trip to Chigusa's for the day to spend time with Yuji's mother seeing as we hadn't seen her in awhile and Chigusa always enjoyed seeing Mana.

"You've really gotten big since I saw you last, Mana." Chigusa commented looking at the three year old in arms.

"I'm a big girl, Grandma!" Mana stated cheerfully.

"Yes, you sure are." Chigusa laughed, placing a kiss on the little girl's head. She turned to us afterward. "Do you plan on placing her Kindergarten?"

"Yep," I nodded. "We'll have her start going next year. I want her to start getting used to being around other kids and other people before she starts elementary school."

"I think that's a great idea. " Chigusa smiled.

"And who knows," I continued, gripping Yuji's hand softly and turning my head slightly to look at him. "She might possibly find her soulmate during her time there."

"You're kidding right?" Yuji scoffed and turned away with a huff. "Not on my watch. She's not getting a boyfriend until she's thirty. Possibly forty. I'll lock her up in the house until then."

"Oh no, you won't." I glared slightly. "I won't let you interfere with that!"

"Mommy," Mana called. "What are you and Daddy talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." I giggled. "It's nothing you need to worry about, little one."

"Your Mommy and Daddy are just being silly, Mana." Chigusa laughingly commented.

We all talked for a bit longer until eventually silence filled the room. That was until Mana started speaking.

"Hey, Grandma?"

"Yes, Mana?" Chigusa smiled.

"Did you make any cookies?"

"Mana!" I glaringly scolded. "What have I told you about doing that!?"

"It's okay, Shana." Chigusa laughed. "Why yes I did, Mana. I made a batch while you all were on your way here. Would you like a few?"

"Yeah!" Mana exclaimed.

"Very well," She put Mana on the floor and held her hand walking out of the room. "Then let's get you some, shall we?"

Yuji and I watched them walk out of the room with a smile on our faces. "Cute isn't she?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, but began frowning.

"Hey," I felt Yuji touch the small of my back. "You okay? What's with the long face?"

"...Am I a good mother?" I asked in an uncertain tone.

"Huh?" Yuji blinked. "Where's this coming from? Of course you are. What brought this thought on?"

"It's just..." I hesitated. "There are times where I feel like I'm not being a good mother to Mana. Like I feel I'm not showing her enough love and affection. Like, what if later in life I end up becoming an awful mother who treats her child like garbage or-"

"Hey," He set his hand softly on mine, rubbing the top with his thumb. Once he did that, I looked up at him and saw a warm as well as loving smile on his face. "Don't think like that. You're a fantastic mother, Shana. You're always showing her love and affection. You're an amazing woman and mother. I know Mana is absolutely happy to have you as a mother, I guarentee it. You're just as wonderful as a mother as you are my wife." He kissed my forehead lightly. "Don't feel insecure about it, okay?"

I smiled upon hearing him finished. "Yeah." I nodded. Yuji was the best. Whenever I was feeling insecure about something, he always knew just what to say for me to get over it. I was brought out of my own thoughts when...

"Mommy!" I heard Mana shout running back into the living room.

"What is it, sweetie?" I smiled upon hearing her chipper voice.

"Lookie!" She ran up to me holding a piece of paper with a drawing of three stick figures standing in what looked like was supposed to be a grass field. "Grandma gave me some stuff to draw with! I drawed a picture of us!" She pointed at the stick figures on the paper from left to right. "See? That's me, that's you and that's Daddy!"

"It's very pretty, Mana!" I smiled warmly and picked the little girl up, setting her on my lap and kissed on the forehead. I loved my daughter so much.

"See?" I looked up at Yuji who started talking. "Does that look like the face of a little girl who's unhappy to have a mother like you?"

I smiled warmly and lovingly at the girl on my lap who was smiling back gleefully. I wrapped my arms around Mana and softly hugged the little girl to my chest and kissed her softly on top of the head.

"Mommy loves you, Mana."


	27. Bully

I heard the front door behind me softly open and shut, most likely from Mana walking in after walking home from school. I turned toward the door and smiled at the girl standing there.

"I'm home." She said simply in a rather monotone voice, something I found pretty odd for her. But I paid it no mind.

"How was your day at school, hun?" I asked curiously.

"It was okay." She responded, walking past me with the same tone as before. I was getting worried fast. She didn't seem like her cheerful self like she was this morning or any other day.

She made it halfway up the stairs when I decided to confront her about it. "Is everything okay, Mana?" I asked in a concerned tone. "You don't seem like yourself this afternoon."

"Yeah," She said not turning toward me and continued walking up the stairs. "Just a long day is all."

I watched with a concern in my eyes as my daughter climbed up the stairs until I heard her bedroom door shut. Something was wrong about her today.

 _"Mana..."_

* * *

 _ **~Mana's POV~**_

I softly shut my bedroom door and shuffled my way over the my bed when I fell down onto it, stomach first. I just wanted to forget about the events of today. Today was nothing but pure hell at school.

All day today had gotten tormented by a really big jerk at school named Aki Hisakawa. For some reason, he's been constantly targeting me for almost the last three weeks. He's always calling me mean names, pushing my things off of my desk, making fun of me, tripping me while I'm walking among other things.

* * *

 _"Mana?" He snickered. "What kind of name is that? Sounds like a really stupid name."_

* * *

 _I would always walk through the hallway with my friends when I'm going to class or elsewhere when I would be tripped by Hisakawa always sticking his foot to intentionally trip me._

 _"WAH!" I crashed to the ground hard. Unsurprisingly, I looked up with a burning glare in my eyes to see him smirking triumphantly._

 _"How was your trip Suckai?" He laughed._

 _"Are you okay, Mana?" Akemi asked softly helping me up which I nodded 'Yes'. She sent a burning glare to him afterward. "Why don't you leave her alone you ass!?"_

 _"Yeah!" Rei spoke up angrily too. "What did she ever do to you!?"_

 _"Leave her alone?" He scoffed, then smirked. "Now, what fun would that be? I need some way to cure my boredom of being at this stupid school day after day." He laughed walking away._

 _"Are you okay, Mana?" Rei asked in concern._

 _"Yeah," I simply nodded, turning away from them. I didn't want them to see small droplets of water starting to take shape at the corner of my eyes. "I'm fine."_

* * *

 _It was the second half of the day, just after lunch. I had just taken everything neatly out of bag and awaited for classes to resume. My notes were neatly stacked in the middle, my textbook sat to the side, and everything else that was needed for class was neatly sitting on my desk._

 _That was, until Hisakawa walked by, swinging his hand out and knocking it all off the desk. I watched as all of my notes scattered across the floor. With a sigh, I bent down to pick them up and reorganize them with a few other students helping me do so. Once I finished putting them back in order, he still standing them with that same disgusting grin he always has._

 _"Sorry," He apologized, obviously a fake apology. "My hand slipped." And then he walked away laughing._

 _After he walked away, I laid my head down on the desk and quietly sobbed to myself. I just wanted this all to end. What had I done to deserve this?_

* * *

I just wanted my personal hell to be done and over with. Is that so much to ask? With a sigh, I just buried my face into my pillow and silently dozed off where after I'd hopefully forget today's events.

* * *

 _ **~Yuji's POV~**_

"I'm home!" I announced to anyone who might be in the house. I had just finished running errands for Shana. I noticed her sitting at the kitchen table with her head in hands deep in thought. I don't think she noticed me walk in. I walked into the kitchen where I made myself known. I set my hands on her shoulders, snapping her out of her thoughts and turning toward me. "Hi there!" I smiled.

"Oh, you're back." She gave me a small smile. "Hi, Yuji." She turned away frowning afterward, worrying me.

"Everything okay, Shana?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," She sighed. "I'm worried about Mana."

"How come?"

"She wasn't acting like herself when she got home from school this afternoon." She said. "She was speaking in a low tone and went straight to her room after she walked in." She looked toward me with a concern expression on her face. "That's not like her, Yuji. She's always so cheerful and full of energy. She never goes straight to room after school, she's always down her with me telling me how her day went. I'm worried about her."

I studied my wife's expression for a moment and took in what she had to say. This was making me concerned as well. Maybe something was happening at school that was making Mana act this way?

"I'll go talk her." I kissed her lightly on the head, hopefully easing some of her worry.

I walked upstairs and to Mana's door, knocking lightly. "Mana, can I come in?"

* * *

The sound of a light knocking on my door drew me out of my light sleep followed by a very familiar voice. "Mana, can I come in?"

I honestly didn't know if I wanted to answer him. I didn't want worry Mama or Papa too much with what's been going on at school. I already know both of my parents are really worried about me already. But...Maybe it would be best to talk about what's going on and get these feelings off of my chest.

"Mana?" He knocked again. "Can I come in, honey?"

After debating it for a bit longer, I decided to let him. I took in a deep inhale and let out a deep exhale. "Yeah."

He opened the door afterward and looked to me. I was still lying on my bed with my face, still half buried into the pillow. I didn't have to look toward Dad to tell that he was concerned.

"Is everything alright, kid?" He asked in concern. "Mom's getting worried about you, she says you're not acting like yourself. And based on what she's told me, I'm getting concerned too."

I didn't respond, instead I just stayed silent and buried my face fully into my pillow. I was scared to say anything.

"Mana," I looked him when I felt his hand on my arm and saw the warm smile he had on his face. "You know you can talk to us about anything, right? We'll always listen to you."

"There's been..." Tears were now threatening to break from free, but I blinked them away before they fell and with another inhale and exhale I continued. "Some things going on at school."

"What kind of things?"

That was when I broke. The tears began to fall and I started sob and tremble. All of those built up emotions from the last few weeks exploded all at once.

"Hey," I heard the concern growing in his voice, likely from me starting to cry. "What's wrong? What's been going on at school?"

"I've been..." I said through a sniff before wiping my tears as I felt my Dad lift me up and hug me tightly. I felt so warm being hugged by him and felt all of these built up emotions subside. The sobs slowly cease as I feel him brush my hair softly, trying to comfort me.

"Calmed down now?" He asked releasing his hold on me. I lift my body away from his chest and wipe away the remaining tears and nod. "Good," He smiled. "Something must have happened in order for you to break down like that." He kissed the side of my head, likely telling me he was there for me to talk to. "What's been going on, honey?"

"I've been..." I tightly gripped the hem of my uniform's skirt. "Getting...bullied at school a lot lately..."

"Bullied?" He breathed. I could hear the irritation in his voice. "By who?" He asked angrily.

"Someone named Aki Hisakawa," I stated. "He's a guy in our class. He's been messing with me for the last three weeks."

"Do you know why he's been tormenting you?" He asked curiously.

"No," I shook my head frowning. I could feel the water in my tears again. "I'm always minding my own business at school or with my friends. But he constantly feels the need to continue to make my life miserable at school. He's always making fun of me, calling me names, pushing my things off of my desk and other things. I don't even know what I did to deserve this."

"Hey, no more tears." He wiped the tears that were forming away and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Listen to me, Mana." I raised my head to look toward him. "Don't let what anyone else says or does bother you, alright? I've been in the same situation as you before."

"You were?" I asked in a stunned tone.

"Yep," He nodded. "I was tormented for some of the most idiotic reasons. One of them simply because I was friends with your mother. But you know what I did?"

"What?" I asked.

"I just ignored them." He said simply. "I just ignored them as if they weren't there and continued about my day. They're looking to get a reaction out of you which is working." He kissed my head. "You're sweet girl with friends and family who love you, Mana. So you shouldn't let what he says or does get to you."

"Okay." I gave a small smile.

"Feeling better now?" He asked.

"Yeah," I beamed and hugged Papa tightly. "Thanks, Papa."

"There's the Mana I know." He laughed, hugging me back. "Don't mention it, kiddo. That's what I'm here for." I felt him kiss me on the head. "Just come talk me or your mom if you ever need to get things off your chest, alright? Don't keep things like that bottled up. It's not good for you."

"Okay," I nodded, pulling away from him. "I will."

"It's good see your smile back, kid." He kissed my forehead when he stood up. "Remember, don't let anyone's words or actions bother you." After that, he smiled before walking over to the door.

"Papa, wait!" I shot off the bed and walked toward him.

"Hmm?" He turned back toward me. "What's up, hun?"

I walked over to him and stood on my tip toes and lightly kissed him of the cheek. I hugged him tightly again afterward. "I love you, Papa."

"Love you too, Mana." He ruffled my hair a bit. "I'm glad to see you back to your usual self. Now, come downstairs and let your Mom know you're okay."

* * *

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

I was humming to myself as I packed my things away getting ready to leave school for the day. Today had gone by rather smoothly. I was surprised that Hisakawa hadn't tried to antagonize me today. But I knew good and well that it was too good to be true.

I heard him approaching behind and as I predicted, he swung his hand out in an attempt to knock my belongings off of the desk and make a mess. But I was one step ahead of him. When he swung his hand, I snatched whatever he was attempting to knock off and quickly packed it into my bag.

"Heh," He smirked. "Looks like someone's..."

Hisakawa continued spouting random nonsense to me, but I just blocked him out and continued doing my own thing. I continued to hum to myself as I finished packing my things up and started to walk away. I think he took notice that I was ignoring him.

"Hey!" He snarled. "Don't ignore me!"

He reached out to grab my wrist, but I quickly whipped around to grabbed his instead with a burning leer. He had a complete look of surprise on his face. I threw his wrist back, making him stumble into a desk behind him.

"Don't you have a life, Hisakawa?" I judged. "Surely you must have something better to do than try to make my life miserable. You might believe you're being all big and bad by continually trying to make my life hell by calling my names, tripping me when I walk by or pushing my things around. But I can assure you, it's the exact opposite of what you think. You're being nothing but a complete nuisance and jerk. I don't care what you say about me anymore. I'm longer going to let it effect me."

And then I just turned back around with my brown locks whipping around my body and walked out of the classroom with my head held high.

* * *

 **This was just a random chapter that came to mind one night and I thought I'd just write it up. And I like to think I did an okay with it. Anyway, feel free to review if you wish to. And if you have any suggestions on a future, feel free to tell me.**


	28. A Day at the Beach

It's been a brutally hot month in Japan a lot lately, and Misaki City was no exception to that. So we decided that our family would go take a trip to the beach for a little R&R. Yes, while there was Misaki Waterland, we felt like changing things up a bit and hit the beach.

"It's so hot, Mama..." The seven year old behind me whined as we drove down the road.

"Yes, I know sweetie." I said with a sigh.

"Don't you worry, Mana." Yuji chimed in, looking at her through the rear view mirror. "We'll be at the beach soon!"

Yuji wasn't exactly wrong about that statement, but he wasn't exactly right either. It took about forty-five minutes to reach our destination. The beach was about twenty to thirty miles down the road from Misaki City. And boy was the beach packed today, not too surprising with this blasted heatwave we've been having recently. Just finding a parking spot was a task on it's own.

"Are we even going to be able to find a spot?" Yuji asked to nobody in particular. You could hardly see any sand on the shore due to the amount of people that were on the beach. It would be a miracle to find a spot for us to settle down. "We could barely find a place to park."

"I'm sure we'll find one if we look hard enough," I smiled turning my head slightly. "Come on."

It was difficult, but we managed to find a spot on the sand for us make ours for the day. So we set up our spot the way we wanted to. A long beach towel with a large parasol for shade.

We all took off our street clothes which we had our swim suits underneath. Under my sundress laid a normal white bikini. Yuji was wearing red swim trunks and Mana was just wearing a normal baby blue one piece.

"Can I go swimming now?" Mana asked cutely.

"Let me put some sun screen on you first." I smiled at the little girl. I did just as I said. I coated her arms and any other exposed part of her small body with sun screen to protect her from the sun's rays before granting her permission to go play.

I watched her run off for a few seconds making a giggle a bit before turning to my husband. "Hey, Yu-chan?"

"What's up, hun?"

"You wouldn't mind putting some sun screen on my back would you?" I asked as I undid the the clip of my bikini top, laying belly down.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled.

The moment he laid his hands on my back and started smearing the sun screen around, I was in complete bliss. Yuji gave the best massages. I couldn't help but purr in delight as he moved his hands up and down my back.

"Feel good?" He asked. Obviously noticing the sounds I was making.

"More than good." I heard him chuckle.

I closed my eyes as he continued his massage, but I snapped them open when I felt where his hands were going. He was trying to sneak his hands toward my chest. I instantly jumped up and covered my chest, blushing.

"Yu-Yuji!" I scolded. "We're in public!"

"Sorry," He snickered. "I couldn't resist. It's so easy to rile you up."

"Geez..." I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Yuji laughed and pecked my forehead. I snapped my top back into place and scooted closer to my lover, resting my head against his shoulder and watched our daughter splash around in the water.

"Papa!" She called out to Yuji waving her arms in the air.

"Looks like she wants you to play with her," I giggled.

"You're not coming?" He inquired.

"Not right now," I said simply. "I'll join you guys in a little bit. I'm gonna sit here and relax for awhile."

"Sounds like a plan," He kissed my forehead and ran toward the crystal liquid to play with our little girl.

Mana looked like she always had so much fun when she played with Yuji. It was always an especially sweet sight that made me smile from ear to ear. My eyes widened a bit when I saw Yuji lift her upside down and dunk her under the water.

"Be careful you two!" I hollered from our spot on the beach. I knew Yuji would be gentle with her and not play to rough with her, but I still couldn't help but worry. I know he'd never hurt her on purpose.

Soon though, I laid back down on the towel on my belly and calmly relaxed. I closed my eyes and just let the cool breeze from the beach cool me down. Though, as I was lying there, I couldn't help but feel strange. I felt almost as if someone was watching me and I couldn't shake this feeling. I covered my body in nervousness from this feeling. I think Yuji noticed my changed composure, because he was walking over to me with Mana following closely behind.

"Hey, hun." Yuji gave me a questioning look, he softly placed a hand on my arm. "Something up? You were completely relaxed a minute ago."

"I just felt...strange all of a sudden," I said quietly with hesitantency.

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like..." I shook my head. "Never mind. Don't worry about."

"Mama?" A worried look was on Mana's face as she approached me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I pulled the eight year old closer to me and kissed her cheek. "I'm okay. It's really hot today. So maybe the heat is making my mind play tricks on me."

"Then, why not come join us in the water?" Yuji suggested. "Mana's been wanting to play with you."

"Please, Mama?" Mana practically begged, pulling at my hands in the direction of the water.

"Of course," I pulled the little girl to me again, rubbing my nose against her's getting a giggle fit out of her. "I could never say no to you!"

As promised, I accompanied the two into the water and played with both Yuji and Mana. Mana had a splashing contest. And Yuji thought it would be funny to lift me up and dunk me into the water, just like when we were kids. And just like when we were kids, I'd retaliate by dunking his head under.

After a bit of fun in the water, we retreated back to our spot on the beach.

"Papa!" Mana whined, tugging at his shorts. "I'm hungry!"

"Hmm," Yuji hummed. "Now that you mention it, playing around in the water made me work up a bit of an appetite myself."

That's when I had come to a sudden realization. I wanted to get out of the house so fast, I had forgotten the lunch I had prepared before we left. I felt like a complete dunce. I just smacked my palm to my forehead and groaned.

"Everything alright, Shana?" Yuji asked in concern.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I just realized that I forgot to bring the lunch I prepared today."

"Don't sweat it too much," Yuji smiled. "We can just dine out for lunch today. No biggie!"

I smiled at Yuji. He was really understanding about a lot of situations. I was glad to have him.

"You guys on ahead then," I said. "I need to take care of something first. I'll follow behind you in a minute."

Yuji gave me a questioning look before he nodded and walked off with Mana leaving me alone. Truth was, the entire time I was playing in the water with my family, the feeling of eyes on me never left. That feeling hadn't vanished at all. So when I deemed them far enough, I reached into my bag and pulled out my wedding ring. I had taken it off before going into the water, just so I wouldn't lose it.

I started to follow after my husband and daughter. Not even ten seconds of leaving my initial spot, I hear someone behind me make a wert whistle, immdiately confirming my suspicions that someone had been watching me this entire time. I quickly put my wedding ring on and turned around.

The person walking up behind me was a tall man, about Yuji's height with short black hair and somewhat built body. He was wearing a grey beater, red trunks and black flip flops.

"Well aren't you a little hottie," The guy said, followed up with a low whistle.

"Hate to break it to you," I rose my hand, showing my ring. "But I'm married."

"Aw, come on honey," He smiled walking closer, but I stepped back. "That doesn't mean anything."

"What do you mean it doesn't mean anything!?" I was insulted. Was he saying that my marriage meant I could sneak around with another guys?

"Come on, babe." He continued to walk closer to me, but I just continued to step back. "That guy and little wimp of a girl you were with earlier aren't worth your-"

"Shut. Your. _Mouth_!" I snarled. Nothing pisses me off more than someone talking down about my family. "Don't you _ever_ belittle my family like that!"

"Mama!" I felt small hands, grip on to mine. Looking downward, I smiled when I saw Mana at my side.

"Hey there, little one!" I kneeled down, kissing her cheek. "I thought you went with Papa to fill your tummy?"

"Right over here," He made himself known as he waved, walking up behind Mana. "We were wondering what was taking you so long. So we came back."

"Sorry about that you two." I said apologeticly, then furrowed my brow turning to the guy next to me. "I had a bit of a delay."

"Hmm?" Yuji furrowed his brow looking at him as well. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"You know," The guy smirked. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you a really good time."

"Dammit, I said no!" I shouted.

"Leave my Mama alone!" Mana stomped in front of him with her own glare.

The man just smirked and snickered. "Ah, cool it half pint!" He said as he pushed her down on to the sand.

"Mana!" I hollered, picking her up. "Are you okay?" I heard Mana sobbing lightly as I pulled her head into my chest and lightly carressed her hair. This bastard has some nerve pushing her like that.

"You've got a lot of nerve, buddy!" Yuji snarled, gripping his shirt collar. "First you try to hit on my wife and then shove my daughter into the sand!? You have some kinda-AGH!"

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when I saw what happened. The man smirked and punched Yuji hard the stomach, completely winding him. Yuji hunched over, holding his stomach, coughing violently trying to regain his breath.

I quickly made it to Yuji's side with Mana still in my arms. "Are you okay, Yuji!?" I got no answer due to him still coughing violently. I was absolutely livid right now. Not only did this douchebag insult my husband and daughter, but physically harmed them.

"Stay here, Mana." I set Mana down next her father and silently walked over the man.

"Now then, why don't we go somewhere to be alone?" He asked in a quiet, perverted tone. When I felt him place his hand on my shoulder, that's when I did it. Swiftly and hard, before he even had a chance to react, I kneed him hard in the groin and watched him topple over like a pile of bricks.

He held his netheregions in pain as I stomped in front of him with an angry and burning glare in my eyes. "Let's clear several things up right now. One, don't _ever_ diss my husband or daughter. Two, _never_ lay a hand on my family. If you do it again, you can be certain that the next blow will be even more painful."

I didn't even wait for him to respond seeing as he was too busy groaning and holding his nads in pain. I just turned on a heel and went back to my family. Yuji's breathing had evened out a bit, but was still regaining his breath.

"Are you okay, hun?" I asked in concern, rubbing Yuji's back.

"Yeah..." He breathed.

I turned to my daughter who had dried tears stained along her face, I pulled her to me and on to my lap. "How about you, little one? Are you okay? That bad man didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," She shook her head. "I'm okay, Mama."

"Good," I sighed in relief that he had just startled her and not hurt her. I kissed her cheek. "Mama wouldn't like to here you were hurt."

I looked to the side to see Yuji's breathing fully evened out. I scoot closer to him and rested a hand on one of his arms. "You alright?"

"Yeah," He coughed one last time, looking toward me with a smile. "That was pretty badass, Shana. Thanks."

"Of course," I smiled at both of my family members, kissing them both again on their heads. "I don't want anyone in family being harmed in anyway." I leered the side at the man who flinched and quickly ran away far from us, much to my pleasure. I was snapped out of my thoughts when...

"Mama!" I felt Mana put her arms around my neck as I held her in my lap, smiling. "Can we get food now? I'm really hungry!"

"Cutie," I giggled, kissing her forehead. "Yes, we can go get something to eat now. Sound fine to you, Yuyu?"

"Yep," He stood up, dusting the sand off of his shorts and putting on his shirt. "I'm game. All that drama just now really made my appetite skyrocket."

We all put our street clothes back on and went to find a place to fill our stomachs and continue our day at the beach soon after.

Just like Yuji, I would do anything to keep my family safe. If anyone dared laid a finger on them with malicious intent, I would raise hell. Nobody harmed either them and got off scotfree. I would make sure of it.


	29. Stories from Wilhelmina - Part 1

**The next few chapters are the idea of SuperSonic0493**

* * *

With a glum expression across her face, Mana watched from her Godmother, Wilhelmina's lap as her parents got ready to leave the house for a few days. Shana and Yuji's sixth wedding anniversary was approaching rapidly within the week. So to celebrate, the couple had decided to go on a second honeymoon to a hot spring resort in Fujiyoshida at the base of Mt. Fuji. The trip will last 4 days and 3 nights.

The young married couple were completely stoked for the trip, unlike their young five year old daughter who had been dreading the coming week ever since she learned about it. Mana completely adored her parents and always hated being separated from them for long periods of time. She could handle being away from them for a few hours like she was at school, but for several days, let alone nearly a week? That was another story.

"Mama," Mana whined as her mother started to put on her coat near the door. "Do you have to go?"

"Come on, Mana." Shana sighed, but looked toward her with a sad smile. "Don't be sad, little one. We'll only be gone a few days."

Mana ran to her mother and gripped her cardigan in her small hands. She looked at her mother with tears threatening to break free. "But I don't want you to go!"

"Come on, little one." Shana smiled warmly as she pet her hair. "Don't cry. Can you smile for me?"

The girl lifted her head and made a small smile just as her mother asked. "There you go." She continued to comb her hair softly. "Mama doesn't like to see you cry."

"Please don't go, Mama..." Mana continued to plea quietly.

Shana sighed, she knew this would be hard. "Yuji, could you help me out here, hun?"

Yuji, who was walking back through the room smiled and walked over to them, he peeled Mana off of her mother's torso and walked over the couch and sat her on his lap.

"What's wrong, Mana?" He asked softly. "What's got you so upset?"

"I don't want you and Mama to go." She spoke in sobs.

"Is that all?" He chuckled, kissing her head. He softly talked to her as he softly brushed her hair with his hand. "You don't need to worry, Mana. We'll only be gone for a few days and then we'll be back. And besides, you'll have Wilhelmina here to keep you company in the meantime!"

Mana didn't say anything, she just looked toward her Godmother who smiled back toward her.

"You always have a fun time when Wilhelmina is here!" Yuji exclaimed, Mana was starting to smile a bit. Much to Yuji's satisfaction. "How about this?" Mana turned back to her father with a look of curiousness on her face. "When Mama and I get back, we'll all do something together? How does that sound?"

Mana beamed and quickly nodded her head. "That's my girl." Yuji kissed her head. "No more crying, alright?" He wiped her tears away after Mana nodded and set her on the ground.

He moved over to the door to assist Shana in putting her coat on as well as his before grabbing their bags.

"Thanks again for doing this, Wilhelmina." Shana bowed in gratitude.

"Thanks is not necessary, m'lady," Wilhelmina said calmly walking up next to Mana. "I am always happy to look after Mana in your absence."

Shana nodded and kneeled down, lightly pulled Mana toward and kissed her cheek. "Be good for Wilhelmina while we're gone, okay?"

"I will, Mama..." Mana started to frown once more.

"Hey, no more sad faces, okay?" She kissed Mana's forehead.

Yuji followed and kissed the girl on the forehead and cheek before grabbing their bags and joining his wife by the door. "Alright, we're off!"

"I wish you both much enjoyment on your honeymoon." Wilhelmina said with a bow.

"Thanks, Wilhelmina." Shana said turning toward the door. "We'll be back in a few days."

After that, the couple left the house arm in arm for their trip, leaving a sulking Mana standing in front of the door as if she was expecting her parents to walk back in, much to her disappointment.

"Mana," Wilhelmina called out. "I am about to commence making dinner. Is there anything you would like?"

Mana thought for a moment before turning to Wilhelmina. "I guess curry rice would be okay."

With a nod Wilhelmina made her way to the kitchen and prepared a small supper for the two of them. The dinner for the most part was an overall quiet one. Hardly a word was spoken. That was until...

"Has there been anything going on at school, miss Mana?" Wilhelmina asked. "I have been very curious, indeed."

"Anything interesting?" Mana asked. After a moment of thinking, her face completely beamed out of enthusiasm. "I made a new friend a few days ago!"

"A new friend, you say?" Wilhelmina inquired.

"Yeah!" The five year old exclaimed. "Her name is Rei Hayashi! She just transferred from another school last week!"

"A new friend is always nice, indeed." The Godmother grinned. Wilhelmina held her chin with her hands and smiled as she continued to listen to the five year old ramble on about her new friend and other various things. She had always enjoyed listening to Mana talk about what had been going on in her life whenever she was taking care of her for the young girl's parents.

Soon though, Mana's eyes were starting to droop, giving the older woman the indication that she was getting tired. It wasn't long before the Godmother had the five year old tucked into bed.

"Hey, Wilhelmina?" She called.

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me another story like the last time you were here?" Mana asked sweetly.

"I do not see why not," Wilhelmina sat on her knees in front of the girl's bed. "What would you like to hear?"

"Hmm..." Mana began to think, then a story came to mind. "Can tell me the story about when you met Mama again?"

Wilhelmina smiled at the memory and began to gladly retell the tale of those many years ago.

* * *

 _ **~Years Ago~**_

 _"Thank you for looking after Shana for me while I'm at work, Wilhelmina." Harumi said with gratitude. "You're a big help."_

 _A young woman with a purple gown and pink hair stood in front of the door of the Nogizaka household. Her name is Wilhelmina Carmel. "There is no need for thanks, Harumi." She responded. "I am more the happy to look after your daughter while you are gone."_

 _"Shana!" Harumi hollered into the house. "Could you come here please, sweetheart?"_

 _Moments later, a young girl around the age of four scurried into the front walkway of the house and stood next to her mother, lightly gripping the fabric of her jeans. The small girl had long, jet black hair and deep green eyes._

 _"Shana, this is Wilhelmina." Harumi calmly introduced her. "She'll be your babysitter while I'm at work everyday. Say, hi."_

 _Shana didn't say anything. Instead being the shy child she is, quickly hid behind her mother's legs, only poking her head out a bit. The small girl had a light blush on her face as she did so._

 _"It's okay, hun." The mother said, gesturing her to come out. She turned her head toward Wilhelmina again with an apologetic look. "Sorry about this, Wilhelmina. She's quite the shy one. She has trouble opening up to new people."_

 _"It's of now trouble at all, miss Harumi." Wilhelmina smiled. "I have no doubt that with enough effort, I could get her to open up a little."_

 _"I hope you're about that, Wilhelmina." Harumi replied. Turning around, Harumi kneeled and lightly kissed Shana on the cheek and ruffled her hair. "Be good for Wilhelmina while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back in a few hours."_

 _Throughout the day, Wilhelmina would try to talk to the young Shana, would she would constantly duck behind the nearest object to her in shyness and just slightly poke her head out to look at the woman._

 _Wilhelmina just sighed. "I knew this would be difficult, indeed." She thought. "What will it take for her to open up to me? Even a tiny bit?"_

 _Then she remembered something Harumi whispered to her on the way out this morning. She remembered being told that she might be able to get the girl to open up with a certain treat._

 _"M'lady, Shana?" Wilhelmina spoke. "Would you like some melon bread?"_

 _The girl poked her head out again at the question and slowly, hesitantly nodded. After that, Wilhelmina and Shana made the journey to a bakery in Misaki City's shopping district where the older woman bought Shana a loaf of melon bread and began munching it happily._

 _"Th-Thank you, W-Wilhelmina..." Shana spoke with a blush across her a small smile on her lips, the girl looked toward her with Wilhelmina doing the same._

 _"You are most welcome, young one." The woman pat the girl on the head._

 _From that point on, little by little, Shana continued to open up more and more to Wilhelmina. The pink haired woman usually brought some melon bread with her for Shana and worked in getting her to open up. Though, she eventually stopped bringing it once Shana no longer needed anymore. Shana eventually got excited hearing Wilhelmina was coming over and was longer shy of her and the two continued to bond over the years, which made both Harumi and Wilhelmina happy._

 _Eventually, Shana started to see Wilhelmina as a second mother of sorts._

* * *

"Meeting your Mother all those years ago was a special time for me, indeed." Wilhelmina smiled as she finished telling the story. But looked toward the younger girl to find that at some point during the story, she dozed off and fallen asleep for the night. Something that made Wilhelmina smile.

After staying there for a moment, she stood up to off the light and walk out of the room.

 _"Sweet dreams, Mana."_ Wilhelmina spoke to herself. _"Precious child, indeed."_

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile elsewhere~**_

"Finally!" Shana exclaimed, stretching as her and Yuji had entered the room of their hotel at the resort. It was close to midnight when the couple had finally arrived in Fujiyoshida. After a long train ride, the young couple were ready to finally get started on their second honeymoon. "We're here!"

The husband chuckled at his wife's excitement as he started to unpack his suitcase. Though, he couldn't place it, he suddenly his wife's attitude change. He turned around to see her with a frown across her lips and looked toward the floor as if she was thinking about something.

"Hey," He placed a hand against her cheek making her look toward him. "Everything okay? You were all happy just a moment ago."

"Oh, yeah." She smiled a bit. "I'm okay."

"You're thinking about Mana aren't you?" Yuji pressed, getting a nod out of the woman.

"She was closing to bawling before we left," Shana spoke in a melancholy tone. "Do you really think we did the right thing by coming here without her?"

"Hey," He placed his hands softly on her arms. "Don't worry. Mana will be fine, she has Wilhelmina with her. She always has fun when Wilhelmina is looking after her. She does every time we're gone. She'll be sad for awhile and then completely forget we're gone."

"Yeah," The woman sighed. "I guess you're right. But Mana's my baby. It was breaking my heart to see her so upset..."

"Oh, I know." He kissed her forehead. "But don't worry. We'll enjoy ourselves here and then in a few days, we'll go home and play with Mana all you want."

"Yeah," That made the young smile.

"But for now," He smiled suggestively, laced his fingers with hers and started placing kisses up and down his wife's neck, getting giggles out of her. "Let's just enjoy ourselves here. Just me and my lovely wife."

She giggled at the tickling from the kisses along her neck and jawline and her husband's words. "I think I can get down with that plan."

"Good to hear," He gently pushed Shana down to the bed and smiled at her. "Then shall we get started?"

* * *

 **This story probably felt a bit underwhelming. I couldn't exactly think of how Shana and Wilhelmina would bond. So sorry about that. But feel free to tell me what you think.**


	30. Stories from Wilhelmina - Part 2

It was late in the evening in the Sakai household. So Mana was once again being put to bed for the night but her Godmother, Wilhelmina.

"Would you like to hear another story tonight, Mana?" Wilhelmina asked, sitting in front of the bed.

"Hmm..." The young girl hummed as she began to think of what story she wanted to hear. A smile spread across her lips when she thought of something. "Can you tell me about when Mama told you her and Papa were dating?"

Once again Wilhelmina smiled as she recalled the memory of all those years ago. "I was happy for your mother when she told me, indeed."

* * *

 _Wilhelmina had stopped in Misaki City for a few days to visit Shana as well as her mother. Now that Shana was a young teenager, there was no need for Wilhelmina to look after her when Harumi was out of the house. But Wilhelmina liked to take time out of her schedule to visit the two._

 _At the moment, Shana and Wilhelmina were walking nowhere in particular. It was beautiful sunny and cloud free day in the skies above Misaki City. So they were making the most of it. The two were talking about various things that had gone on in their lives since they had last seen other._

 _They had just stopped in a park where the younger raven haired girl was munching on some melon bread after they had passed by a bakery several minutes before._

 _"Has anything interesting happened with you lately at all, miss Shana?" Wilhelmina asked. "Maybe with your friends?"_

 _That's when a massive blush appeared across the girl's face as she stopped chewing on the melon bread in her hands. Wilhelmina would be the first person she'd tell about Yuji and her being an item if she spilled the beans._

 _"Should I tell her...?" Shana thought to herself taking a small bite of her melon bread loaf. "I haven't even told Mom yet about Yuji and I."_

 _"Miss Shana?" Wilhelmina called again._

 _Shana put the unfinished melon bread back in it's package before answering Wilhelmina's question. The massive blush on her face was still very apparent and smile was spreading across her face, which Wilhelmina was noticing._

 _"To answer your question, Wilhelmina," She started, turning toward her former babysitter with a smile. "Yes."_

 _"What's happened?" Wilhelmina asked curiously._

 _With a deep inhale followed by a deep exhale, she looked toward Wilhelmina again with a smile. "But if I tell you, can you promise not to tell Mom? This is something I kind of want to tell her on my own."_

 _"I promise not to tell her, indeed." She agreed. "Whatever happened must be big if you haven't told your mother as of yet."_

 _"Well, I plan to." Shana started fidgeting her fingers together nervously. "I've just been nervous to do so."_

 _"And what is it?"_

 _"I..I've..." She smiled nervously, looking toward Wilhelmina at the corner of her eyes with the blush still growing across her face. "I've...kind of...got a...boyfriend...now..."_

 _There was complete silence as Wilhelmina looked toward the teenager in shock at what she just heard. Shana meanwhile, was waiting for the older woman to respond to what she had just confessed to her._

 _"You're...courting someone?" Wilhelmina asked with wide eyes and a surprised tone. Shana lightly nodded, albeit a wide and dark blush was across her face. "Who if I might ask?"_

 _"H-He's a boy named Yuji...Yuji Sakai..." Shana spoke with a small smile. "We met back in Kindergarten years back and had been best friends ever since." She continued. "We became an item only recently."_

 _"I...see..." Wilhelmina spoke. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Wilhelmina was trying to process what Shana had just told her, and the latter was awaiting Wilhelmina to press her for further details. "How long?"_

 _"Huh?" Shana looked toward her former babysitter._

 _"How long have you been courting?" She asked in a curious tone._

 _"For about 4 weeks now." Shana spoke softly. "He called me out to the Mana River where he confessed that he loved me and then asked me to be his girlfriend."_

 _Again, for the next couple of minutes, a wave of silence went between the two aside from the breeze of the wind through the trees and the birds chirping overhead._

 _"Does he make you happy?" She asked._

 _"Yes," Shana nodded, a loving smile appearing on her face as she placed her hand to her heart. "He makes me really happy. Day in and day out, he always puts a smile on my face. The way he talks to me or just the way he smiles to me makes me really happy."_

 _"And does he treat you respectfully?" Wilhelmina continued to press._

 _"Yes," Shana nodded again. "He's especially sweet. Even before we became an item, he was always really sweet. I know if I'm ever having a problem, I can go him to talk about it or vent. He's always there to cheer me up if I'm ever feeling down about something. Even before we became a couple, he would always lend me his shoulder if I ever needed to cry about something. He's always there for me and I know he always be."_

 _"And even when I'm looking my worst, he tells me that I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He's always so sweet..." She spoke dreamily_

 _"Hmm..." Wilhelmina hummed as she closed her eyes, continuing to press her for further details. "Final question. Does you have mutual feelings for each other? Does he feel for you the way you do him?"_

 _"Yes, I know he does." She spoke with complete certainty. "I know Yuji loves me. I can always hear it in his voice when he talks to me. I can see it in his eyes when looks at me and I can see it in his smile. I know without a doubt that Yuji loves me. I feel the same way about him."_

 _"I see," Wilhelmina continued to process what Shana had told her. There was another moment of silence between the two ladies. Said silence was making anxious about what Wilhelmina thought about the situation. Would she approve of Shana having a boyfriend?_

 _"Is is possible that...she doesn't approve?" Shana thought worriedly. "I guess it wouldn't be too surprising...I'm only a middle school student after all..."_

 _"I suppose..." Wilhelmina started to speak, getting the younger girl's attention. "I suppose if you are happy with your current relationship, then I won't object to it."_

 _"Wilhelmina..." Shana smiled._

 _"But if I might be frank, I think you are too young at the moment to be in a courtship with anyone." Wilhelmina spoke honestly. "However, it seems that you are content with things as they are now. And..."_

 _"And..." Shana tilted her head slightly in curiosity._

 _"And if you are happy," Wilhelmina smiled warmly at the girl sitting next to her. "Then I am happy as well."_

 _At that moment Shana beamed and lunged at her former babysitter and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Wilhelmina!"_

 _Wilhelmina smiled warmly at the girl attached to her torso and hugged her back._

* * *

Mana smiled at Wilhelmina as she finished recounting her story. "That was a good story, Wilhelmina."

"I'm glad you liked it indeed, Mana." The older woman smiled.

"Wilhelmina?" Mana asked in a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you like my Papa?" Mana asked curiously.

"Yes," Wilhelmina smiled. "I am quite fond of your father, indeed. He keeps your mother happy and makes her feel loved. So long as he keeps doing so, I won't get in the way of their relationship." She finished. "Anymore questions?"

Mana smiled and shook her head 'no', followed by a small yawn and her eyes beginning to droop signaling that she was close to falling asleep. Wilhelmina stood back up and pulled the blanket over her.

"It's time for you to get some rest for the night," Wilhelmina smiled warmly toward her God daughter.

"Okay," She replied tiredly. "Goodnight, Wilhel...mina..." She fell asleep a moment after.

"Goodnight, Mana." Wilhelmina walked out and closed the door ready to retire for the night herself.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile Elsewhere with Shana and Yuji~**_

"Ah..." Shana sighed in contentment as she lowered herself into the warm water of the hot spring. "This feels really nice..."

"Yeah," Yuji responded to her. "It feels really nice."

It was late at night once again in Fujiyoshida as the young married couple continued to enjoy themselves during their outing to the hot spring. It turned out that the hot spring resort in particular they were staying at was a unisex hot spring. So Yuji and Shana were enjoying the warm water together. Most of the people staying at the resort were all fast asleep in their rooms.

The couple were using as much time as they could to spend time with one another alone.

"Hmm..." She scoot closer to her lover and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey...Yuji?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think Mana's holding up?" Shana asked curiously.

"You worry too much," Yuji chuckled. "I'm sure Mana's doing just fine. I bet she's having all kinds of fun spending time with her Godmother. She always does."

"Yeah, I know I worry a lot." The young mother raised her head to look her husband. "But like I've said before, Mana's my baby. So I can't help but worry about her, even if she is with someone I can trust."

"Don't worry," Yuji reassured. "I feel the same. I trust Wilhelmina as much as you do, but I still can't help but worry about her a bit."

"And while I love going on dates or vacations with you," Shana started, lightly kissing her husband's cheek. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than at home with Mana and spending time as a family."

"What a coincidence," Yuji spoke with amusement. "I feel the same."

"Great minds think alike then." Shana laughed.

"Indeed." He smiled, pulling Shana back toward him with an arm around her shoulder causing the young woman to lower her head to his shoulder. "But for now, let's enjoy the time we have together. We don't get time to ourselves very often. And I want to make the most of every minute of it."

"Yeah," Shana nodded lightly, closing her eyes and relaxing to the warm water. "I like that plan."


	31. Stories from Wilhelmina - Part 3

"Ha..." Shana sighed in contentment as she snuggled further Yuji's hold as they sat in their room. Shana opened her eyes with a light smile on her face. "This has been a nice way to spend our anniversary."

"Agreed," He lightly kissed her forehead and smiled into her hair. "I had fun these last few days with you."

Shana lifted his chin up and lightly pressed her lips to his and laced their fingers together as they shared a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled away moments after and pressed their foreheads together.

"Happy anniversary, Yuji." She said lovingly.

"Happy anniversary to you too, my sweet." He kissed her forehead.

Shana soon snuggled back into his arms and were both quiet for bit, enjoying each other's warmth. The young woman rolled over to look at her husband with a dreamy smiled. "I love you." She claimed his lips to hers and kissed him for several seconds before pulling away.

"What a coincidence," Yuji smirked, placing a hand his wife's cheek as she leaned into it. "I was just thinking the same about you." He kissed her forehead.

"You're silly." The woman giggled, setting her head on her husband's chest.

Again, the married couple laid in each other's arms for a little while. Yuji lightly massaged his wife's back, getting a light purr out of her. "So..." Yuji suddenly started talking once more. "This is our last night here together." He stated. "What should we do to spend our last night here together?"

"Well..." She tilted her head up again, this time instead with a more seductive smile and tone as she looked toward him. "I can think of a few ways..." She slowed moved her index finger down his chest.

"Oh?" Yuji asked with a michvious smile, knowing where she was getting at. "And what might that be?"

Shana sat straight up, more or less stratling Yuji and slowly unbuttoned the tank top she was wearing and throwing it elsewhere in the room, leaving just the red bra she was wearing underneath. Then, with the same seductive smile, she leaned back down, just barely grazing his lips with hers.

"How about I show you?" She asked in a hush tone and claimed his lips and began to enjoy the final night they had together.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Day - Meanwhile with Mana and Wilhelmina~**_

Wilhelmina had just finished making a small lunch for the two of them and was quietly eating with Mana across from her. The five year old was quiet for the most part, she was only thinking about how excited she was that her parents were returning home.

"Mana?" The young girl looked up at her Godmother who had suddenly spoken to her. "Would you like to hear one more story before your parents arrive home?"

"Yeah!" Mana said enthusiasticly.

"Very well," Wilhelmina smiled as she nodded. "What would you like to hear?"

"Umm..." Mana started to think, but was drawing a complete blank. "I can't think of any stories. Why don't you pick, Wilhelmina?"

Wilhelmina began to think of one herself. Once she thought of something, a smile spread across her lips. It was the story of a memory that holds especially close to heart. This one was a tale of something that happened just after the five year old was born.

* * *

 _"Isn't she cute, Wilhelmina?" A new young mother asked to her former babysitter who was holding a small, sleeping infant in her arms softly._

 _"She is, indeed." Wilhelmina smiled at the baby Mana in her arms. "She's a precious child." The older, pink haired woman smiled at the sleeping baby she was holding. She was in love with the new born child. "She looks just like you. Beautiful, indeed."_

 _"Thank you, Wilhelmina." Shana replied. "She has Yuji's eyes."_

 _It wasn't too much longer before the once sleeping Mana opened her small azure eyes with a cute yawn. Once she laid eyes on Wilhelmina, the baby started to smiled gleefully and reach for her. Wilhelmina lifted her hand letting the baby lightly grip her index finger._

 _"Looks like she's already taken a liking to you, Wilhelmina." Shana commented with a light giggle._

 _"You've given birth to beautiful baby girl." Wilhelmina turned toward the new mother. "I'm happy for you and Yuji."_

 _There was a moment of silence between the two women for awhile until Shana finally spoke about something._

 _"Wilhelmina?"The raven haired mother called to the other woman. Wilhelmina turned toward her, where Shana smiled toward her. "This is something I've been thinking about for awhile. And I would like to ask if you would like to take the role as Mana's Godmother?"_

 _Wilhelmina's eyes widened at what Shana was proposing to her. It was the last thing she had expected the young mother to say._

 _"But are you sure, m'lady?" Wilhelmina asked in an unsure tone. "Am I really the one who's worth enough to be your daughter's Godmother?"_

 _"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure," Shana giggled at Wilhelmina's uncertainty. "I've already talked it over with Yuji and he said he's okay with it." Shana reached over the table to set her hand on Wilhelmina's. "Not to mention, you were my babysitter when I was a little girl. Honestly, I consider you to be a second mother to me. You were a big part of my life, Wilhelmina. I mean that wholeheartedly."_

 _"And if something were to happen to Yuji or myself, I want someone I know who will do a fantastic job raising our daughter. And I can't think of anyone better suited to be Mana's Godmother than one of the people who made a big impact on my life." Shana smiled warmly at her former babysitter with another warm smile. "I hope you'll take my offer, Wilhelmina."_

 _Wilhelmina still had a look on her face at the offer that Shana had just proposed to her. She still couldn't believe that such an important role was being asked of her. To be Mana's Godmother. After a moment of letting the question process in her mind, Wilhelmina smiled and nodded her head._

 _"I would be honored to be this child's Godmother, m'lady." Wilhelmina smiled warmly at Shana._

 _"I'm glad, Wilhelmina." Shana smiled brightly. "There isn't anyone else better that I could have asked."_

 _"Precious child." Wilhelmina hugged the baby closer to her and lightly kissed her on the forehead._

* * *

After hearing Wilhelmina conclude her story, she beamed and ran to her Godmother and wrapped her arms around her torso and hugged her tightly. "Love you, Wilhelmina!"

Wilhelmina smiled at the five year old attatched to her torso and set her hand on her head. "I love you as well, Mana."

Mana giggled happily as she beamed toward her Godmother. It wasn't long after that the sound of a door opening caught her attention, followed by a voice. "We're home~" A familiar voice sang. Mana beamed as she ran toward the door, knowing exactly who it was.

"Mama!" Mana exclaimed happily running to the front door. "Papa!"

"Hi there, little one!" Shana beamed, pulling her into her arms, hugging her tightly and pressed soft, long kiss to her cheek. "Did you miss us?"

"Yeah," Mana nodded sadly, but smiled after. "But I had fun with Wilhelmina though!"

"See?" Yuji laughed. "I told you!" He pat her head.

"Did you and Papa have fun on your trip?" The girl asked.

"Why yes we did." Shana kissed the girl on the nose. "But we couldn't wait to get back to our sweet, little girl!"

Mana giggled at all the affection her mother was currently showing her. Shana placed on last kiss on her forehead but standing back up and looking toward Wilhelmina.

"She wasn't any trouble was she, Wilhelmina?"

"Indeed she wasn't." Wilhelmina shook her head. "She was very well behaved just like always."

"That's good to hear." Yuji commented. "Thanks for looking after her, Wilhelmina."

"Thanks is not neccessary." Wilhelmina smiled. "I am always happy to look after my Goddaughter while you are gone."

"Wilhelmina told me all kinds of stories while you were gone!" Mana beamed.

All of the adults in the room laughed at the girl's happy attitude as she recounted the stories that Wilhelmina told. Mana learned a few things about her parents childhoods through one of Wilhelmina's stories and Yuji and Shana had a wonderful holiday.


	32. Baby's First Cold

"You poor baby," I lightly kissed the crying 5 month old baby in my arms on the side of the head. "You don't feel good at all today, huh?" I cooed.

My heart is completely shattered into microscopic pieces. Earlier this morning, Mana awoke with an ear piercing wail, which is always unusual for an otherwise cheerful infant like her. My motherly instincts told me something was wrong right away. I was able to tell that the little baby wasn't feeling well this morning. She ended up having a small fever, a light cough and runny nose to boot.

We had already taken her to see a doctor earlier in the day, who had told us that it was just a minor cold, her very first cold mind you and should pass within a day or two. Yuji was out of the apartment for the moment picking up some medicine for this little one as I was trying my best to keep her comfortable and soothe her.

I had been pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room for the last twenty minutes almost, lightly bouncing Mana in arms and kissing her head over and over, trying to calm her down which wasn't working. If my heart hadn't been broken before, it was completely shattered now. I hated hearing my daughter wail like this.

"Don't worry, baby," I said in an almost sing songy voice. "Daddy will be back soon with something that will make feel good as new!" I lightly kissed her head again. Afterwards, I began to hum to calming and sweet melody as I started to rock the baby in arms back and forth, in an attempt to calm her down. It had worked somewhat as her wailing had decreased in volume, but they hadn't stopped completely. But it was making me smile regardless. "There you go." I cooed. "Mommy doesn't like to see you cry, little one. It just breaks her heart."

Then at that moment, I heard the door to our apartment open and saw Yuji walk into the living room with some afterward making a smile beam across my face.

"Thank goodness you're back." I said gratefully.

"How is she?" My husband asked.

"She's calmed down a bit," I replied. "But I know she still doesn't feel too hot." I looked toward my baby with a smile. "But I know Daddy here will be make it all better!"

"And that I will!" Yuji smiled taking the baby out of my arms and looked toward me. "After all, you were here trying to keep her calm. So I can at least give her some medicine and make our little girl feel better." He gently bounced her in his arms and kissed her forehead. I absolutely loved the way Yuji was with her. He's always so gentle and talked so sweetly to her. He was an amazing father.

He carried the baby over the to sofa where he gave the infant a dose of the medicine he had picked up and then lightly kissed her on the forehead. "There you go. You'll better soon, baby girl." He cooed, kissing her again.

I took a seat next to my husband and lightly set my head on his shoulder, looking toward the infant. She had stopped crying for the moment, but her face was still red from the wailing from earlier and were stained from the tears. Soon after, she silently fell asleep against his chest.

"Looks like she's calmed down a bit now." I stated, smiling a bit. "Good."

"Yeah," He nodded. "As long as we keep up the doses of medicine every couple hours, she should be better within the next day or two."

"That's good to hear." I let out a sigh of relief and lightly stroked Mana's cheek with my knuckles. "Hearing her wail like that was one of the hardest things I've ever done. It was breaking my heart so much."

"I know it was," He kissed my scalp. "It was breaking mine too hearing her like that this morning and at the doctor's. But soon she'll be better and back to the happy baby she was before!"

I nodded and continued to gaze at our beautiful child in his arms. "Yuji?"

"Hm?"

I looked up at him. "You're a good Daddy." I smiled.

"And you're a good Mommy." He smiled back, lightly pecking my lips.

I went back to gazing at the small, snoozing infant that Yuji was holding protectively to his chest. It wasn't long before she woke up again. Over the course of the rest of the day as well as the night, we made sure to give her another dose of cold medicine. Eventually, the three of us settled down for the night and fell asleep.

 _ **~The Next Morning~**_

"You're feeling better, huh?" I heard Yuji's voice enter my ears, making me begin to stir from peaceful sleep. I heard him speaking to someone in a soft tone. "You look like you're feeling much better than yesterday!"

I opened my eyes and saw Yuji sitting upright on the futon, holding Mana on his lap softly talking to her and lightly tickling her belly, getting cute giggles out of the baby. She was mumbling random, incoherent nonscene. The usual baby talk. It was evident that she was feeling much better than she was the day before.

"Mmm..." I lightly moaned as I sat up and yawned followed with a short stretch.

"Morning, babe." Yuji turned toward me and gave me small 'Good morning' kiss like he always does.

"Good morning, Yu-chan." I replied sweetly, but followed up with another yawn.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked in concern.

"No, don't worry." I kissed him this time, setting my head against his shoulder. "I was already waking up anyway."

"That's good to hear." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled as I watched Yuji play with Mana on his lap. He continued to lightly tickle her stomach or play peek-a-boo with her, which she was giggling endlessly to.

"She looks a lot better than yesterday." I suddenly spoke. I reached my hand out to stroke her cheek softly. But when I pull it away, she took hold of my index finger making me giggle.

"Yeah," My husband nodded. "She's back to the happy baby she was before. Just like I said."

"That she is." I smiled.

"You want her for a bit?" He asked.

"Not at the moment," I stood up and stretched again, walking toward the kitchen. "I will after breakfast. I'll feed her since you've been playing with her all morning."

After that, I got started on the first meal of the day while listening to Yuji softly talking to our daughter and her giggling happily at his voice and his actions as he continued to play with her. I was beyond happy that our baby was no longer in the sickened state she was before.


	33. Dinner Time

It was a nice Sunday afternoon. I was out of the house with Mama helping her run some errands for the afternoon like getting groceries and whatnot. Her and I talked about various things over the course of the afternoon as we continued our running around. But then, as we were walking around Kaioto's market district, something came to mind.

"Hey, Mama?" I called to her.

"Hm?" Mama hummed, looking through the various vegetables scattered around the booth we were at. "What is it, hun?"

"I was wondering if..." I started, but hesitated. "You would let me make dinner tonight?"

"You want to make dinner tonight, Mana?" Mama looked toward me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah," I stammed a bit. "I've been helping you cook for awhile. So I wanted to take a shot at cooking dinner myself. I'm confident I make at least some decent food tonight."

"Hmm..." Mama turned away with hum.

"Mama?" I asked.

"I'll think about it." She smiled a bit and we continued on our way.

* * *

 _ **~That Evening - Shana's POV~**_

The entire afternoon, I was contemplating what Mana had asked me. She wanted to take a shot at cooking tonight. I know she often helping me with cooking a lot of our meals, but was she really ready to prepare supper on her own? That had been plaguing my mind for the entirety of the day.

It wasn't until later in the evening that I reached a decision.

"Mana?" I called to her.

"Yeah, Mama?" Mana replied curiously.

"If you're still up for it, you can try to prepare dinner tonight." I told her.

"Really!?" She beamed. "Thanks, Mama!"

"Wait!" She started to try and run for the kitchen, but not before I lightly gripped the fabric of her tank top stopping her from getting ahead of herself. "I just want to say a few things. One, this is your first time preparing a full meal. So don't try to do anything too complicated. Two, just holler to me if you need any help. And three, most importantly, try not to make the kitchen look like it was a war zone."

"Don't worry, Mama." She smiled. "I won't."

"I'll hold you to it then." I walked away from her.

* * *

 _ **~Mana's POV~**_

I was completely estatic when Mama gave me permission to cook dinner tonight. I had been wanting to try to cook on my own for awhile now. I hoped that after this, my mother might let me cook a bit more often without her assistence. After I put my apron on and got everything situated, I instantely got to work.

I had already decided what I wanted to make for dinner hours ago while Mama was still thinking of letting me cook. It wasn't anything too elaborate, but it wasn't too simple either. I had decided to make a decently sized meal. The dishes I planned on making were fried rice, a pot of Udon, Tonkatsu and Tempura.

Once I had all of the cooking ware and ingrediants ready to go, I got to work. I was determined to impress my parents with my cooking skills.

 _ **~Yuji's POV~**_

* * *

I walked into the living room where my nostrils were instantly greeted by good smelling scent coming from the kitchen. I assumed that my wife had just started tonight's dinner preparations. But those assumptions were proven wrong when I saw her on the sofa.

"Wait," I suddenly spoke. "You're not the one cooking, Shana?"

"Nope," She replied simply, tilting her head backwards smiling to look at me. "Tonight's chef would happen to be our daughter."

"Mana?" I was shocked. "Well, I didn't expect that."

"You and me both." Shana laughed. "I was out shopping with Mana this afternoon when she asked me if she could make dinner tonight. Seems like she's been wanting to for awhile."

"Hmm," I hummed taking a seat next to her. "Well, alright."

Shana leaned her head on my shoulder when I sat next to her just as... "Dinner's ready!"

"Guess that's our cue!" Shana giggled sitting up. "Let's see how our daughter's first time cooking turned out, shall we?"

"We shall." I laughed.

* * *

 _ **~Mana's POV~**_

It took awhile, but dinner was finally ready and set on the table. My first time cooking dinner turned out nice, if I do say so myself. Lining the table were all of the dishes that I had prepared. First up was the Tonkatsu which consisted of two thick slices of breaded pork with shredded cabbage alongside it. Second was the Fried Rice. Third was a pot of Curry Udon and lastly is Sakana Tempura.

I smiled as I looked over everything to ensure I hadn't left anything out. Once I confirmed that everything was set, I nodded to myself.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out to my parents.

When they walked through the dining room's entry way, they both had a surprised expression across their faces when they surveyed the dishes that lined the table. I had a feeling there were both impressed.

"Wow, Mana." Papa smirked. "You made all this on your own, huh?"

"Yep!" I chirped happily.

"Well then," Mama spoke sitting down along with Papa and myself. "Let's see if it tastes as good as it looks."

At the same time, both of parents took a bite of the food on their dishes and both of them gave a moan of pleasure as they sampled the morsals. After we all finished eating, both of them turned toward me.

"It tastes really good, Mana." Mama smiled as she praised me.

"Yeah," Papa smirked. "Color me impressed, kid."

"Glad you liked!" I beamed from the praise. "Maybe I could make dinner more often?"

"I don't think so, little one." Mama smirked, wagging a finger and crossing her arms. "Maybe every once in awhile you can. You're still a student, so studying comes first. You just leave the majority of the cooking to me."

It made me insanely happy that my parents were happy with my cooking. I hoped that I'd be able to cook some more in the future.

* * *

 **I figured I'd explain some of the dishes that were used here in case some of you don't.**

 **\- Fried Rice - Pretty self-** **explanatory**

 **\- Tonkatsu - Deep fried pork cutlets which are usually served alongside shredded cabbage, rice, miso soup and pickles**

 **\- Curry Ubon - Again, pretty self-** **explanatory**

 **\- Sakana Tempura - Tempura are pieces of battered, deep seafood and vegetables. Sakana is a type of Tempura which is a small fillet or whole small fish that are made into tempura.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to tell me what you think!**


	34. Thank You

I was standing out on the balcony of our bedroom, enjoying the feeling of the cool, evening breeze against my face and blow through my hair. It felt really nice. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of arms make their way around stomach and softly move upward until finally resting on my chest. I also felt another body resting up against my back. Without even turning around, I could tell who it was.

"What are you doing?" I asked with an amused tone.

"Hugging you." She answered with a light giggle. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"And why are you doing that?" I asked jokingly.

"Because I felt like it." She asked in a faux snarky voice.

I laughed as I turned around her arms and locked mine around her torso, pulling her toward me and kissed her neck several times and her head. I lifted her chin with my hand and saw a happy smile spread across her face.

"All these years and that smile has never changed," I softly kissed her forehead and smiled lovingly at her. "Never lose that smile, Shana."

"I won't." She kissed my cheek. "As long as I have you, I'll always be happy."

It made me really happy to hear those words come from her mouth. Those words completely melted my heart. I rose her chin with my hand again and leaned in slowly and kissed her. I pulled her toward me a bit more, holding her tightly in my arms and felt her doing the same to me.

I continued to softly and sweetly kiss her for what felt like forever. We continued to deepen our kiss as it continued and increased in passion. I lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, making her lightly moan and open her mouth slightly. Our tongues extended from our mouths and danced together and explored each other's mouths.

Due to lack of oxygen, our lips seperate and we pant due to lack of air.

"And all these years," She smiled slightly, lacing her fingers with mine. "You still give me great kisses." She kissed my cheek.

"Well," I locked my arms around her torso again and gave her a sly grin. "I've had plenty of practice with you after all."

The comment made her blush wildly as she turned away making me laugh in return. I pressed one more kiss to the top of her head and pulled her in close, hugging her tightly. In response, she manuvered her body as close as she could, placing her hands and head against my chest. I softly stroked her hair with my hand making her close her eyes in relaxation.

There was nothing but silence between the two of us. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the leaves swaying in the breeze and crickets chirping into the night. It was very peaceful.

"Hey," I suddenly spoke. "Shana?"

"Hm?" She hummed. "What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?" She lifted her head from my chest, giving me a look of confusion and tilted her head to the side. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For everything." I looked into her eyes. "For loving me, for being so caring, for being there for me, for giving my life meaning, for giving me a beautiful daughter, for being the mother of our daughter, for being my wife." I was able to see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Thank you for being in my life, Shana."

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes now as I continued talking. "I can't even begin imagine how different my life would be right now without you in it." I tightly held her hands in mine and ran one of my fingers over her wedding band with a loving smile on my face. "So thank you, Shana."

"Oh, Yuji..." She cried happily. She lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly and placing her head in the crook of my neck. I returned the embrace. After a minute, she pulled her head up and wiped the tears away and set her lips against mine. "You're the sweetest!"

"You're welcome, Yuji. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, I don't want to be the mother of anyone else's daughter, I'm happy to be in your life, I love you more than anything, I'm happy to be there for you." She kissed my cheek again. "I'm happy to be in your life, Yuji. Thank you for being in mine. For being the father of our daughter and my husband."

I smiled at her again when she said that and lightly kissed her once again. When I pulled away, I embrace her again and held her to my body tightly, softly stroking her black locks. As I held her, I silently continued to thank her for being in my life. My life wouldn't be nearly as good as it is right now if she weren't in it.


	35. Grandfather

**A chapter I've been working on this one for awhile. It's been almost a year since a family member of mine passed away, so this idea came to mind. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"I've been thinking," Shana spoke, lifting her head to look at her husband. It was currently late evening. Mana had long since gone to bed hours ago, giving the couple some time alone to cuddle.

"Thinking about what?" Her husband inquired.

"I've been thinking about taking Mana to the cemetery to see my father's grave."

Yuji looked toward his wife immediately with a questioning look and said, "Are you sure about that? I mean, Mana's only five."

"Yes," She nodded. "I know Mana is still really young, but she's been curious about her other grandfather." The woman explained. "After knowing Kantaro her whole life, she's been wondering about my father." A small smile appeared on her lips as she continued explaining, "And she only grows more and more curious from all the stories I tell about him."

"But still," Yuji still wasn't entirely convinced about the matter. "Would she really understand?"

"She knows that he passed away a long time ago," She closed her eyes, a frown now appearing on her face as she explained. "But I don't think she still quite has a clear grasp on the concept of death, but I do think she's at the age where she can start learning about it and that it's a natural occurrence. I wouldn't tell her anything that would frighten her. I always tell her that my father is in a better place. If I take her to where he's buried, I won't tell her that until she's still a bit older. I'll just tell her that's where she can go to talk to him or remember him."

Yuji, while still unsure about what she was proposing wasn't completely opposed to it. She did have a point about the subject. She was at the age where she should start learning about the concept of death and that it's naturally something that happens in life.

"What do you think, Yu-chan?" She asked in a murmured tone.

Looking back toward his beloved, he let out a long exhale. "I...I think it's okay. If that's what you want to do, then I won't oppose you." He softly kissed her forehead. "And you're right about what you said. It's not like you have get all gory and grotesque about it. But, I think it's a good way for Mana to feel like she has some connection to him."

"Thank you, Yuji." She smiled, lightly kissing his cheek. "I'll take her this weekend to the cemetery to visit him."

"What do you mean 'I'll take her'?" Yuji inquired, lightly glaring.

"Hm?" She tilted her head, pondering what he meant. "What do you mean? I mean I'm taking her to see my dad's grave."

Lightly grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles, he smiled warmly. "You're not doing this alone. We're a family. We're doing this together."

"Yuji..." Tears welled up in the young mother's eyes at what her husband said.

"I might not have met your father in person, but I've met him in my thoughts," Yuji continued, kissing his wife's hand again. "And I consider him a father to me. I want to be there with you and her when you explain it. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

The tears ran down his wife's face as she crawled up, wrapped her arms around his neck and roughly set her lips to his and kissed him. "Thank you, Yuji! You're the sweetest!" She rested her head on his chest.

Yuji just smiled and set his head on top of hers and stroked her raven colored locks, "No thank you necessary, hun. I'd do anything for you and her."

* * *

 _ **~That weekend~**_

Just as Shana had initially told her husband a few nights prior, she had followed up with her intentions of taking her daughter to the Misaki City cemetery.

Shana was next to her husband, her hand gripped tightly in his as she stood under the stone archway leading into the cemetery. She was nervous about this, especially since it had been a long time since she lasted visited the property. Her uneasiness faded when she felt Yuji lightly grip her hand, silently telling her that she wasn't alone, to which she smiled. Leaving Yuji's hold, she led her small family down the stone path to their destination.

Mana, who was holding on to her father's hand was curiously looking around the area at the many stone structures that lined the property. She looked up at her father and asked, "Daddy, where are you going?"

Yuji hesitated, "I think Mommy should be the one to tell you that, honey." He looked at the little girl with a small smile. "Wait a little bit and she'll tell you."

Mana found the answer odd, but didn't question it.

The tiny family walked until Shana stopped at one of the marble structures that served as her father's final resting place, sending all kinds of emotions through Shana's body. Mana left her father's side and walked to her mother, tugging her hand.

"Mama," Mana spoke softly. "What is this?"

"This is where we can come to visit your Grandpa." Shana spoke to her sweetly, kneeling down to get eye level with her. Yuji could just feel his heart breaking as his wife spoke, he knew how hard this was for the woman.

"But," The little one turned head from left to right, scanning the cemetery. "I don't see him."

"No, silly." Shana giggled a little bit. She pointed to the headstone before them. "We can only talk to him."

"He can hear me?" She asked in curiosity.

"Yep!" Shana said smiling.

Taking a small step forward, Mana said, "Hi!" Mana waited a few seconds, as if waiting for a response but turned back toward her parent with a light frown on her face. "He didn't say anything."

"He can't say anything, honey." She explained smiley. "He can only listen."

"How come?" Mana inquired.

"Because your grandpa is all the way up in the sky, so you can't hear people from there because it's so high." Shana answered, her voice cracking a bit. Yuji could hear the composure in his wife changing as she explained things to their young daughter, and it broke his heart.

Mana was uncertain as to how to approach the situation, being a five year old and not knowing exactly what's going on, that's understandable. So once Shana wiped away a few tears that threatened break from her eyes, she lightly took her daughter's hand and sat on the grass with the little girl on her lap.

"Dad, I brought someone very special with me today," Shana began talking, her voice soft. "This is Mana, my daughter. I'm sure you know her by now since you're always watching over us." She continued. "Mana, do you want to tell him how old you are now?"

"Um..." The little girl counted out her numbers with her fingers and thrust out her right hand when she got the right number. "I'm five years old!"

"Very good," Shana cooed, ruffling her hair. "Mana is a very smart little girl, but also a tad shy with new things and new people."

"Mommy always tells me that you're a fun guy!" Mana said excitedly. "Is that true? My daddy is a fun guy too."

Both Shana and Yuji laughed simaltaneously at the comment. But Shana smiled warmly as Mana continued to ramble on about various things that came into her little mind. Tears threatened to run down her cheeks, but she felt the hand of someone wipe them away before they got the chance to. Yuji had sat down on the fresh grass next to his wife and daughter, getting a smile out of the woman.

Having run out of things to talk about, Mana's eyes began to scan the area once more. This time, she noticed there were various objects next to a lot of the tombstones. Ranging from flowers to other kinds of things. She stood up off of her mother's lap to look for some flowers of her own.

"What are you doing, little one?" Shana asked.

"I'm going to look for some flowers to give to Grandpa!" She said happily.

And with that, Mana ran off with Yuji telling her not to go too far. Tears started running down her cheeks before wiping them away. Shana turned toward her husband with a sad grin on her lips.

"Isn't she amazing?" Yuji asked, watching the girl run around the grassy plain looking for flowers.

"Without a doubt," Shana stated, wiping another stray tear. "Of course she is."

He kissed her forehead softly and wrapped a hand around her arm, pulling her into a warm and soft embrace while rubbing her arms. "I bet your dad would think so too."

"No," Shana shook her head. "He _knows_ that she is." Wiping another tear away, she smiled and asked looking into the sky, "Isn't that right, dad?"


	36. A New Home

Today was a very bitter sweet today. Now that Mana is close to two years old, therefore growing bigger, the tiny apartment that Shana and I had rented several years ago was getting a bit cramped. So we had to start looking for a new place of residence. Luckily, there was a nice two story house on the otherside of Misaki City up for sale. Three bedroom, one bath and fairly large living room/dining room combo. A perfect fit for our small family at the moment.

We left Mana with Shana's mother for the day so we and our friends could get things loaded onto a truck and ready to shipped over to the new house.

"I'm going to miss this place," Shana spoke in a quiet and meloncholy tone. I knew Shana was just as sad as I was to leave this place. It's very understandable. This was the first place Shana and I ever bought ourselves as a couple. This was the place we lived when we get engaged, married and eventually had our daughter. I could really understand what she was saying and thinking. "We've made so many memories here."

"I know you will, sweetheart." I softly embraced my wife. I could hear her sobbing lightly into my chest as I held her. I pressed a light kiss atop her scalp and moved my hands up and down her back soothingly, trying to comfort her. "I will too. But look at it like this,"

I wiped the tears away that she had in her eyes when she looked at me. "We can make brand new memories at the new house and love that place too."

"Yeah," She wiped the last of her tears away and smiled at me. "I guess you're right."

"Guys," We heard Yoshida's voice coming through the doorway of the now completely empty apartment. "Everything is ready to go."

"Thanks, Yoshida." I said gratefully. "We'll be right there."

We followed Yoshida outside and went down to office of the complex owner to turn in our keys.

"It's unfortunate to see you to go," He spoke in a sad tone.

"Yeah," I nodded, frowning myself. "But we don't have a choice now. With Mana getting bigger everyday, we'll outgrow that apartment before long."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He gave a melancholy smile, standing up from his desk and walked outside with us. "But please, feel free to drop by and visit anytime you like. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed. "Thank you for everything you've done for us these last few years."

"Yes, thank you." Shana bowed with me.

"Oh no, thank you." He stretched his hand out, smiling. "You all are some of the best tenants I've ever had. It was always really lively around here, especially with that cute little girl of yours."

"Thanks for compliment." I smiled with a hint of laughter in my voice

"Well then, Mr. and Mrs. Sakai, best wishes for you and your family." He shook both of our hands.

"Thank you." Both of us spoke.

And with a final wave, we got into the truck and drove off to the other side of the city where our new home awaited us.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive, we arrived at the new house that would serve as our new home. Ike, Sato, Tanaka and myself did all of the heavy lifting while Shana, Yoshida, Hirai and Ogata all lighter lifting and dusted some of the things inside the apartment off.

After a couple hours of setting up the place, it started looking like a place where people were residing. There was a table with several chair around it in the dining, coffee brewer on the kitchen counter, a fridge next to the counter, a medium sofa, love seat and chair in the living room as well as a 32 inch flat screen on top of the entertainment center in the living room.

Meanwhile, the bedrooms were set up just as you'd expect. In the master bedroom was a large queen sized bed, brown wooden dresser and wooden floor.

Mana's bedroom was pretty simple. A small dresser for her clothes, places for her toys and a small child's bed.

"Thanks a lot for your help everyone." Shana smiled grateful.

"It was no problem, guys." Ike spoke. "We were glad to help out."

"Yeah, there's no need to thank us." Hirai added.

Soon after, with a last goodbye, everyone departed from our new home as well as me to pick up Mana from Harumi's. Later in the evening, I saw Shana standing in front of our balcony door looking out. She wore a sad frown and holding her arm. I walked over to her and lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"You okay, dear?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah," She spoke quietly, frowning even more. "I'm just thinking about some things."

"It's about the old place isn't it?" I pressed. She nodded.

"It'll take me awhile to get used to this new place." She sighed, turning to me. "I mean, that apartment was the beginning of our life together. It was the first place we lived together. That's where we were married together. That's where we had Mana together. So many memories were made there. I know we wouldn't have had a choice later on to move to a bigger house or apartment, but I still really hold that place dear." Light tears were forming in her eyes which I wiped away.

"Take as long as you need to to get accustomed here, babe." I placed my hands softly against her arms and kissed her forehead about three times. "I understand how you're feeling right now. I feel the same way you do right now. But like I said earlier, yes. We made a lot of memories at the old apartment and I'll always hold that close to my heart since it was our first place of residence together." I stated. "But here, we can make brand new memories together with Mana."

She looked at me with a hopeful smile, and nodded lightly. I leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead and pecked her lips.

"A new beginning." I smiled.

"A new beginning," She repeated quietly and smiled. "Yeah."

Not a moment after our talk, we heard the footsteps of a certain someone scamper across the floor and over to us and lightly grip her mother's hand.

"Mommy," Mana looked up to her. "Awe you sad?"

Mana still couldn't quite pronounce her R's correctly yet, which was pretty adorable personally. I couldn't help but smile whenever she spoke. Smiling at the two year old at her feet, Shana brought Mana into her arms and picked her up, lightly pressing her lips to the little girl's cheek.

"Yeah," Shana smiled. "I was just a little bit sad. But Daddy made it all better!"

"Yep," I brought both girls into a soft hug, kissing their scalps. "Mommy was just a bit sad that we had to leave our old home."

"It's okay, Mommy." Mana sweetly hugged Shana around her neck and kissed her cheek lightly. "No mowe sad!"

"Don't worry, baby." Shana giggled, holding the girl close. "I'm not sad anymore." And thus, we began our new life in our new home.


	37. Worth It

"I'm home..." I announced tiredly as I walked into the house, getting home from work and collapsed onto the couch with a deep sigh. I was absolutely beat from work and just wanted to bathe, relax and eat a hot meal. "Oof!" I suddenly felt a smaller body crash on top of mine.

"Hi, Papa!" I heard the voice from a little girl reach my ears. The girl raised her head from my chest with a bright smile and a cute giggle. A smile soon made it's way onto my face when I saw my young, seven year old daughter welcoming me home.

"Hey there, baby girl!" I lifted her up and onto my lap. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek a few times, getting a few cute squeals out of her. "Did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah!" She started talking to me enthusiastically about her day at school, how she went out with Shana today to run errands with her and how much fun she had today, making me smile in return. I lightly pat her on the head and kissed her forehead when she was finished before hugging her tightly again, petting her hair.

"I love you, Mana." I said to her, kissing her scalp.

"Love you too, Daddy!" I felt her arms move around my neck and buried her face into my chest.

"You're home, I see." I turned my head around to where I heard the source of the voice I heard and saw the smile of my gorgeous wife walk into the living room from the dining room. "Welcome home, Yu." She greeted me sweetly.

"Hey, Shana." I smiled warmly at her as she leaned down toward me and plastered a kiss to my lips.

"You look exhausted," She commented, setting her hands on top of my shoulders and started rubbing them soothingly.

"I am," I said in a tired voice. "Work was killer today, I'm exhausted beyond belief."

"Why not go take a bath and unwind for awhile then?" She suggested. "I just put dinner on a few minutes ago, so it'll be a bit before it's ready. And I bet it'll help relieve you of all that exhaustion."

"Yeah," I said drowsily, kissing Mana's head one last time before standing up. "Think I'll do that."

"Go wash up and relax for a bit, babe." Shana lightly kissed my cheek. "You really look like you could use it."

"You're seriously way too good for me," I said in a laughing tone, getting a light laugh out of her.

"Nonsense," She set her hands on my back and pushed me toward the stairs. "Now get!" She playfully glared at me. "And don't come back down until you're feeling less tired!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Shana as I started walking up the stairs. She was seriously the best wife a man could ever ask for, she was exceptionally caring and sweet. Way too good for me, but she still chose to be with me. I couldn't be anymore thankful.

But just as my beloved suggestion, I unwound with a warm bath. I didn't feel like standing under the shower head tonight, I was way too exhausted. I was in there for close to a half hour before I got out and dressed.

Once I arrived at the stairway, a wonderful aroma entered my nostrils. I always looked forward to her cooking every night. She turned around to place some things on the table as I walked into the dining.

"You're looking more refreshed," She commented, smiling turning back around. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," I replied, stretching my arms. "I think that a warm bath is just what my body needed."

"Good to hear it," She replied turning back around. "You got down here just in time, I just finished dinner a few seconds ago."

"I could tell from the smell," I smiled, placing a hand on my hip. "So what's on the menu tonight, Chef Shana?"

She laughed a bit from the nickname. "It's nothing too fancy. Just something pretty simple really. Yakisoba, Curry Rice and Tempura."

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me what the food is so long as long it's made by you." I replied, getting another laugh out of her.

"That's sweet." She thanked me with another cheek kiss.

"Papa!" I heard Mana call my name as she ran past us in the dining room. I looked toward my daughter to see pulling out a chair for me.

"That's really sweet of you, Mana." I said as I embraced her once more and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Daddy!" She hugged me back tightly with a cute giggle.

 _"Just as cute as her mother."_ I thought.

And then, we all started to dig into Shana's amazing cooking and engage in conversation. As we all sat there, ate and talking together, something came to mind. Work might be tiring and frustrating at times, but I always have something to look forward to when I walk through the front door in the evenings. I always get to see my great, small family every night. I always get to look forward to coming home to see Shana and Mana smiling happily and beautiful when I walk through that door.

So long as I get to see them after work each and every single day happy and smiling, it's all worth it.


	38. Daddy's Girl

"Can you stop crying for me, baby?" I lightly rocked in the the 7 month infant in my arms gently and kissed her head, attempting to get to her stop crying. "Mommy doesn't like to hear you cry," I said calmly. "No, she doesn't. It just breaks her heart."

No matter how hard I tried, Mana's wails would continue and it sounded like they even got louder at points. Mana had been crying like this for the past two hours almost, and I had no idea why. I just woke her up from her nap, she didn't have a fever, she didn't need changed and I had fed her almost three hours ago. So she was fine. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with my little baby. Needless to say, this afternoon was proving pretty stressful for me.

"Come on, honey." I pressed soft kisses to her head and held her closely, continuing to get her to calm down. "Please stop crying." I sighed, finally convinced that everything I was trying was for naught, seeing as it continued.

Yuji walked into the apartment sometime later, immediately laying eyes on the wailing girl. I smiled lightly at him. "Welcome home, hun."

"Thanks," I kissed my head. "And what's wrong with this little one?" He sat down and looked at her.

"I don't know," I sighed. "She's not hungry, she's not tired, not sick and doesn't need changed. She's been like this for the last few hours. Nothing I do gets her to calm down."

"Hey," Yuji set a hand lightly on her head. "What's the matter, baby girl?"

Yuji lightly caressed her hair, getting the baby slowly stop crying and look toward him. I had a look of bewilderment as he did so.

"How..." I asked in awe. "How did you do that!? Nothing I've done this afternoon has worked! And you calmed her down in seconds!"

Yuji stoked her head for a second longer before taking it away, but as soon as he did, her wails started up again as she looked at Yuji with red, watery eyes and tried to reach for him.

"Yep, that's what I thought." Yuji smirked, taking her out of my arms and setting her on his lap. He looked down at the infant, who was no longer crying her eyes out. "Seems like she just wanted me."

"I should have figured it was that." I sighed.

"Don't worry too much, babe." I kissed her forehead. With a happy smile, Yuji lift the baby into the air and started talking. "Is that what you wanted, Mana? Did you want Daddy?"

As if to say yes, Mana started clapping her limps together and give small, cute giggles with a bright smile on her face. Meanwhile, a frown was appearing on mine.

"I wish I could have gotten her to smile like that," I gripped the fabric of the shirt I was wearing with a sigh.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Shana." I felt his lips touch my head. "It's just one of those days where she wants the attention of one of her parents. And I'm sure that at some point, she'll wail not wanting attention from me, but you instead. It'll happen, don't worry."

"Yeah, sorry."

He smiled at me once more before turning back to our infant daughter who was still giggling endlessly and gleefully. "Look at you!" Yuji lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "You're all happy now! You must have really wanted Daddy, huh?" Mana just giggled and smiled again.

"Seems like we might have daddy's girl in our home, Yuji." I laughed.

"You think?" He questioned curiously, smiling at her. "Well, if she ends up a daddy's girl, that's fine by me. I'll spoil this little girl rotten!" He pressed several more kisses to her cheek as he began to tickle her small stomach, playing with her.

Yuji playing with Mana and keeping her happy was an adorable sight. Perhaps Mana truly would become a daddy's girl.


	39. Learning About Mama

**This is a sort of, 'What if' scenario for the story. Let me know what you think of this. If you guys like these, I'll consider doing more of them.**

* * *

It was an early Sunday afternoon here in Misaki City, so there was no school to speak of for the day. Meaning, I was currently bored out of my mind with nothing to do. My Papa was at work and some of my friends were living their own lives, leaving me alone. I decided to walk around the house to see if anything would interest me. I was walking through the den of the house when I walked over the bookshelf in the back corner of the room.

I was scrolling through the shelves of the bookshelf when one of the labels of a book caught my attention. On the spine was written: _"Family Album."_ I took it off the shelf and opened it, looking through its contents. There were a lot of pictures in it, not just of my family but of my father's friends. There was also another woman with Papa in all of the pictures. According to what my Papa told me, she was my mother. The woman had long, raven black hair and dark brown eyes. I think he told me that her name was Shana. As far as I know, she died sometime after I was born, so I have no memories of her. Though, I have gotten curious about her as the years went on. All I know is that my Mama and Papa loved each other very much. I'd like to know exactly who mother is and what she's like.

Eventually, I put the album back it's rightful place and leave the den. Papa had returned home from work several hours later. After fixing dinner, he went into the den and do some papers he had from work. Sometime later on in the night, I walked into the den while he was still working. I had decided that I want to more about Mama and what she was like.

"Hey, Papa?" I made my presence known.

"Oh. Hey, Mana." He smiled at me. "Everything okay, hun?"

"Papa..." I hesitated, worrying I might be treading on a touchy subject. "Can you...Can you tell me about...Mama?"

He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. I knew bringing her up would a double-edged sword no matter how I brought it up. I knew even though I learned about her, Papa would feel sad about thinking about.

"Please, Papa?" I plead. "I want know about my mother. How you and her met, what her personality was like. I want to know about my mother."

I saw Papa turn his head away from and wipe a hand over his eye, I could tell it was a tear he was wiping away. He stood up and walked past me with a warm smile on his face. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

"I wanted to wait until you were a bit older to tell you about her," He suddenly spoke about ten minutes into our walk. "I've only given you vague details about her up to this point, because I felt you were a bit too young to learn about her."

I stayed quiet and let him continue.

"But I suppose you're old enough now to finally learn about her." He sighed. I see the melancholy expression his face wore and sadness in his eyes. Again, I kept my mouth closed and let him speak. "She and I met when we were both middle school, we were second years that ended up in the same class together."

"You met in middle school?" I asked, getting a nod.

"We hit off instantly, becoming great friends really quickly. We often hung out after school or would tutor each other in specific areas of our school work with things we had a hard time understanding."

"Eventually, she and I fell in love and started dating our first year of high school after we confessed to each other."

"What was Mama like?" I asked.

"A lot like you," He smiled at me. "She was sweet as could be. She was always there for me when I needed something or just needed emotional support, even before we started to date. She was incredibly beautiful, cute and pretty clumsy." He laughed.

"A few years after high school, we decided to get married. And soon after that, she became pregnant. Can you guess who that was?"

"Me?" I guessed.

"Yep," He nodded. "She became pregnant with the beautiful girl that's standing with me right now. But when the end of her pregnancy was growing closer..." He hesitated. I saw him squint his eyes as he held back to tears. "Her health started to decline rapidly. She developed a really high fever and it wouldn't go down, as well as breathing trouble."

"The doctors told us that the chances of the Shana living after giving birth were slim. But she was still dead set on letting you breath life."

* * *

 _"Yu-Yuji..." Shana managed to breath out roughly. "I...I want our baby...To come into this world..." Then, she smiled. "I want her...to live...no...matter what..."_

 _"Sh-Shana..." Yuji cried desperately, tears constantly falling down his now red cheeks. "I-I can't live without you!"_

 _"Silly...Yuji..." She breathed heavily, but still smiling. "You wouldn't lose me...No matter what..." She weakly and slowly raised her hand up and placed it against his heart. "I'll always be with you."_

 _Tears were still breaking through his eyes as she talked. She continued to smile until she screamed out in pain from the contractions. For awhile, the doctors did everything the could and soon the crying a baby filled his ears. His daughter. The doctors wrapped her in a small blanket and handed the new father his newborn baby._

 _He studied the small infant in his arms with a smile on his face. He turned his head toward Shana, who had her eyes closed like she was resting. "Shana, take a look at our new baby. She's so cute."_

 _No answer. Yuji's heart dropped down into his stomach when she didn't answer back. "No..." Yuji spoke quietly to himself as the tears set in once more. "Shana!" He tried to shake her, trying to get her to open her eyes. "Please, Shana! Look at our new daughter!" The tears in eyes fell even harder as the realization set in. Shana had passed away during childbirth, not even getting a glimpse of their first child._

* * *

"She passed away as she was giving birth to you that night." Papa spoke softly, tears flowing down his face.

"So it's my fault then..." I spoke in a quiet tone, my voice wavering. "It's my fault Mama passed away." The tears started to fall down my cheeks too. "I made Mama die!"

"Oh, no no no no." I heard Papa speak as he brought me into his arms as I wailed into his chest. "Don't ever think like that Mana," I felt his lips touch my head. "Your mother wanted nothing more than for you to come into this world healthy. Even if it meant losing her own life if that's what it took."

"But if I hadn't been born then-" I spoke, but he didn't give a chance to finish.

"Don't think that way, Mana. Nothing of what happened is your fault" He smiled at me. "I don't blame you for her passing away. And I know with complete certainty that she doesn't either. I know Shana loved you more than she loved herself. She wanted more than anything, was a chance at life."

I wiped the rest of my tears away and smiled at him, but frowned a moment later. "Papa, how come you waited until now to tell me all of this?"

"Because I knew if I told you this when you were younger, you would blame yourself for her passing away just as you are now." He set his hands on my shoulders. "But as I said before, I know she loves you more than anything else in the world and doesn't blame you for what happened. She wanted you to live a happy a life."

That made me smiled when he reassured me that what happened to Mama all those years ago wasn't my fault. "Thanks for telling me about Mama, Papa." I hugged him and smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie." He hugged me back. He looked at me with a smile. "You really are the spitting imagine of your mother. You have the exact same smile she had."

With a giggle, I started walking down the street happily, finally having learned the truth about my mother.

* * *

 _ **~Yuji's POV~**_

I slowly walked behind Mana as she skipping happily down the sidewalk. After a moment, I stopped where I was and looked over the water of the river and smiled, "I know you're proud of her and love her more than anything, Shana." I spoke softly to myself. "Don't you? I love you, Shana."

And just then, I felt a light breeze blow around me as if it were hugging me and I just knew without a doubt it was my wife, letting me know she was there always with us. With one last tear and smile I whispered, "I love you, my sweet. Rest in peace."


	40. Bad Day Made Better

I released a long, hefty and frustrated sigh as I retreated back into my office of the diner I worked at and slumped down into my chair. I set my head in my hands, gently rubbing my temples trying to calm down a bit.

 _"I just want today to be over with already..."_ I thought in an annoyed tone. Today had been complete and utter garbage, leaving me in a fairly bad mood. All throughout the day today, I had to deal with not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE asshole customers that had been stirring up trouble today. Either causing a ruckus, harrassing my employees, complaining about something like how the food tasted or just other trivial matters. And with me being the manager of the place, I was the one who had to deal with all of it, getting some of their bad attitudes as well.

Needless to say, I was tired and frustrated beyond belief and just want to go home and be with my family. As I let out another sigh, I set my head down on the desk and closed my eyes a bit, trying to relax a bit.

"Knock, knock!" I slowly opened my eyes when I an energetic female voice and light knocks on my officer door. I smiled when I saw my 15 year old daughter standing in the door way with a smile across her face. "Hello!"

I laughed to myself at her postive energy as I raised my head. "Hey there, kiddo." I waved her in. "Come on in."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Of course not," I shook my head. "How was your day at school today, hun?"

"Eh," She nonchalantely shrugged sitting down in the chair in front of my desk. "Not very interesting. It was pretty much the same as any other day. Though, Mitsuo did get beat up by Akemi a few times today though."

"Oh, geez." I shook my head. "Perverted jokes and comments?"

"Pervert jokes and comments." She confirmed.

I sighed and shook my head; "Why am I not surprised?" I raised my head to look at her once more. "I'm surprised you stopped by here to see me after school. You usually head home as soon as classes are over."

"I just felt like stopping by," Mana smiled brightly. "I had a feeling you could use a vistor or two."

"Heh," I set my head in my chin. "You have no idea, sweetheart. I just want to leave this place right now and go home."

"What's wrong, Mama?" Mana asked in concern. "You look and sound stressed today. That's not like you."

"Drama," I sighed for the umptenth time today as I lifted my head back up. "I've been constantly dealing with customers being jerks all day. All of them getting worked up by the most petty things. I just want today to be over with."

I expected Mana to comment on the hellish day I had, but there was only silence heard in the room. It wasn't long after I finished speaking that I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around my a head pressed to the side of mine. I looked to the side of me and saw Mana sitting on her knees next to me, hugging me.

"Mana?" I asked in confusion.

"You look like you could use a hug," She said smiling. "You've had a bad day today and I want to make it better."

"Thank you, Mana." I manuvered one of my arms around her back, pulling her closer and lightly kissed my daughter on the forehead as I carressed her hair. "That's sweet of you. Just you here seeing me is making my day better."

"Good!" Mana said enthusiasticly placing a soft and quick kiss against my cheek. "No mother of mine should be stressed with anything!"

I laughed at my daughter's positive energy. "I love you, kid." I pulled her forward a bit and kissed her scalp.

Mana was the most precious thing to me. Her visit really brightened up my otherwise stressful day.


	41. Attractiveness

A new young mother stood in front of her bathroom mirror in just her undergarments with a frown strung across her face. It's been close to three months since she had given birth, so she has yet to lose all the weight that she had gained over the course of her pregnancy. She begun to work out each day and eat properly in an attempt to lose the weight, but she saw no results in her eyes. Her mind was filled with many insecurities at the moment. She moved her hand lightly over her stomach. It had start to slowly smooth out over the last few weeks now that her pregnancy was done. But those insecurities still plagued her mind.

 _"Does he still find me attractive...?"_ She made a deep sigh as she hung her head and walked out of the bathroom toward their bedroom. Yuji was nowhere to be seen in the room, likely putting their newborn to sleep for the night in the other room. Part of her was glad he wasn't there. She didn't want him to see her like this. She got a pink camisole and blue sweat shorts out of their dresser and put them on to get ready for bed. _"No, of course he doesn't. Why would he...? Why would anyone for that matter...?"_ Once again she sighed as she slipped on the camisole and sat on the edge of the bed. However, a certain someone overheard it.

"That was quite the sigh just now," Her husband walked in, where she looked at him, but didn't smile this time.

"Hi, Yu-chan," She looked away from him with a frown.

Yuji was getting concerned about his wife's composure. He never liked seeing her upset and loved to see her smile. Once he approached her, he kneeled down in front of her and set a hand on hers.

"Hey," He spoke in a soft. "What's the matter, honey?"

She was quiet for a moment before she shook her head, "I-It's nothing," She gave a fake smile. "Don't worry about it."

Yuji wasn't buying it, "You're lying, Shana." He glared lightly, but eased it and kissed the back of her hand. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Something's been eating at you lately. You haven't been yourself."

She was quiet again. She stayed that way until, "Yuji...Do you...Do you...Still find me...You find me attractive still...Don't you...?" She didn't look his direction at all as she asked.

"Of course, I do." He replied next to immediately, a bright smile across his face. However, the woman in front of him for whatever reason wasn't completely convinced. "Why wouldn't I?"

"How can you still find me attractive?" She asked in a hushed tone, still not looking at him. "I look like I'm still pregnant!"

"Huh?" Yuji tilted his head in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

"Look at me!" Shana shouted, finally looking at him. "I still look like I'm four months pregnant! I've lost three pounds and I _still_ look like this! How can you still-"

"Stop it," Yuji interrupted her, shooting her another glare. His glare softened once more after a moment. "Shana, no matter what you think of yourself, you're still incredibly attractive. That much hasn't changed."

"But-" She tried to argue, but was cut off again.

"Let me ask you this," He started. "You've been exercising, right?"

"Uh, yeah," She answered blinking.

"And you've been eating properly?" He followed up.

"Of course, I have." Again, she blinked.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," He stood up and kissed her forehead. "It's only been two and a half months since you had the baby. If you've been exercising each day and have been eating properly, then you'll be fine. This isn't an overnight process like you seem to think it is. You'll lose the weight gradually over time. Have more confidence in yourself, hun." He finished with a kiss to cheek.

"But still..." She frowned toward him, placing a hand on her stomach. "How can you still find me attractive like this? There's no possible way you can find me beautiful like this."

"Alright, I'm going to stop right there," He said sternly. He kneeled back down in front of the raven haired woman in front of him, cupping both of her cheek in his palm. "I have _always_ found you attractive, Mrs. Sakai."

That earned a light giggle out of the woman, making Yuji praise himself for finally getting a smile out of her. "Pregnant or not pregnant, you've always been attractive to me. That much has never changed. The way I feel about you hasn't changed one bit. You're the still beautiful, cute, adorable, pretty and _attractive_ woman that I fell in love with years ago. That's not going to change anytime soon."

He finished with a soft, sweet kiss to her lips for a few seconds and pulled away with a loving smile across his lips. The same was said for her. A smile was spread across her face with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"And if anyone says that they can't see how anyone would find you attractive, then I would have to knock some sense into them." Yuji grinned.

That earned another giggle from the woman in front of him, again Yuji loving the smile that was back on her face. Once her giggle fit was over, she reached her arms around his neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Yuji," She smiled. "I feel a lot better now. And sorry for being so insecure about it."

"Glad to hear it," Yuji nodded, kissing her cheeks. "And don't apologize for anything, honey. Just have more confidence if your appearance, Shana. You'll lose that weight eventually. Just give it time. You're still perfect to me in every way."


	42. Grandpa Kantaro

"Hey, I'm home." Yuji said as he walked through the apartment door.

"Welcome home," Shana greeted happily as she held their baby in her arms. "How was work today?"

"Eh, same old same old." Yuji spoke little enthusiasm before turning his head toward the infant in his wife's arms and smiled. He moved his fingers over the baby's cheek getting a cute giggle out of her. "And how has this little one been?"

"She's been very well behaved today," Shana looked at the baby sitting on her lap. "Haven't you? You've been just a good little baby today, huh?" Mana just looked at her and clapped her hands together a few times with a few baby giggles, making both parents laugh in return. "You want her for a bit?"

"Sure," He reached for the infant and brought her into his arms, kissing her head. "You're just a happy baby, huh?" Mana just babbled incoherent nonsense getting another laugh out of the father. He reached his hand up in front of her where Mana began to play with it.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Yuji turned his attention to Shana when she starting talking. "Chigusa called earlier."

"Hm?" Yuji gave a look of interest. "Mom called? What for?"

"She told me that Kantaro will be back in town tomorrow," She replied.

"Dad's back, huh?" Yuji said with an interested tone.

"MmmHmm," She nodded. "Seems he'll be on vacation from work for about the next month or so. And she says that he wants to finally meet his granddaughter."

"Ah yeah, that's right." Yuji smiled, lifted Mana up and looked her in the eyes with a smile. "He still hasn't me you has he?"

Shana giggled, "I bet he'll be smiling from ear to ear when see's her."

"How does that sound, huh?" Yuji asked the baby. "You want to meet your grandpa? I bet that would make him really happy!"

Mana didn't respond, instead just looked forward with a curious look in her eyes, getting a laugh out of the man. He set her back down on his lap after kissing her forehead.

"Did you say when we were going over?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "He told we'd probably be over there Saturday afternoon."

"That works for me." He smiled. "It's perfect timing actually. I get off work early that day."

"I'll call Chigusa and let her know then later," The woman smiled.

* * *

 _ **~Days Later~**_

As promised, Shana and Yuji took the day to visit Yuji's parents and let Kantaro meet his granddaughter. Chigusa smiled happily after seeing them standing at the front door with Mana held tightly in Shana's arms after being taken out of her stroller.

"Hi there, you two." Chigusa greeted with a smile.

"Hey there, mom." Yuji smiled. "It's been quite a bit since we last saw you."

"Indeed, it has." Chigusa's smiled widened when she laid eyes on her baby granddaughter. "And how's this little one been?" Chigusa tickled Mana on the cheek.

"She's been really good," Shana confirmed. "She gets to meet her Grandpa Kantaro today!"

Chigusa laughed at that, "Kantaro's excited to finally meet Mana today. He hasn't stopped talking about it since I told him you would be over today with the baby."

After the short conversation, they all made their way inside the home where Kantaro was sitting in a chair reading a news paper. He moved the paper out of the way of his face when he heard various footsteps enter the room and smiled when Yuji enter the room.

"Hey there, Yuji." Kantaro smiled.

"Hey, dad!" Yuji hugged the older man. "Glad to see you're back home."

"Yeah, it feels good to be back." He chuckled. "I'm finally glad to be on vacation and relax for awhile."

"I know what you mean," Yuji laughed. "Mom told Shana you'd be on vacation for awhile, so we thought we'd drop by and say hi."

"Speak of which," Kantaro smiled. "Where is that gorgeous wife and baby of yours?"

"Don't worry, hun." Chigusa laughed walking in. "They're right here."

As if on cue, the raven haired woman walked in carrying Mana along with her getting an even bigger smile from Kantaro. "Ah, there she is!"

"Hello, Kantaro." Shana greeted happily.

"You look beautiful as ever, Shana." He hugged the younger woman.

"Thank you, Kantaro." Shana blushed mildly. "That's sweet."

"And is this who I think it is?" Kantaro questioned, leaned closer a bit with a smile on his face.

"Yes it is," Shana said happily. "Look, Mana. This is your Grandpa!"

"Grandpa is really excited to meet you, Mana!" Yuji spoke in the same tone as his wife.

"Hi there!" Kantaro spoke with a warm smile across his face. It was evident that Yuji's dad was loving his first interaction with the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Shana asked softly.

"I would love to," Kantaro smiled warmly. He carefully and softly took the baby from the young mother's arms and smiled at the several month old he was now holding. "Hi there," He spoke softly to Mana. She didn't do anything except look at the man with curious eyes. "I'm your Grandpa! It's very nice to meet you, little lady!"

Yuji and Shana looked at each other happily as they observed his interaction with Mana. Though, their attention was torn away from each other when they heard a whimpering.

Kantaro had a look of confusion when he saw tears welling up in his granddaughter's eyes. "What's the matter there, little lady, huh?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Yuji quickly reacted when he she started to cry, taking Mana into his arms where she immeidately stopped crying. "Everything's okay, baby." He kissed the infant.

"Did I do something to make her cry?" Kantaro asked with both a hurt and confused expression.

"No, of course not." Shana said with a melancholy smile on her face. "She gets nervous around new people."

"She was like that with mom and Shana's mother for awhile too," Yuji spoke up. "Don't take it personal, dad. Once she's around you a bit more, she'll warm up to you."

"I see," A look of relief replaced the confused and hurt one that he had initially.

"Oh, Yuji." She looked at Yuji. "It's getting close to 2 'o clock. We should go ahead and put her down for a nap for a bit." She smiled. "We don't want to get cranky later, do we?"

"Not particularly, no." Yuji gave a half smiled. "I'd rather avoid a cranky baby if possible. I'll go ahead and put her down then."

"I'll join you," Chigusa followed after her son to back of the house and to one of the guest rooms, leaving Shana and Kantaro in the living room.

"That's a beautiful baby you two have," Kantaro said warmly. "It's obvious that you and Yuji care for Mana more than anything else."

"Yeah," Shana had a warm a smile on her face. "Yuji loves that baby more than anything else in the entire world. He was scared to become a father when he learned I was a pregnant. But I know he's happy to be dad to such an adorable baby."

"I can tell," Kantaro could see the love in Shana's eyes for Yuji and the baby. "It's strange."

"What is?" Shana tilted her head with a curious expression.

"It's feels strange being a grandparent now," Kantaro said with a warm expression on his face. "But you two better be careful. Once that girl gets used to being around me, Chigusa and I are spoiling that girl rotten."

"I think Yuji's already beaten you to it," Shana giggled to her father-in-law.

"Oh, how disappointing," Kantaro hung his head, but smiled back at the woman standing across from him. "But seriously. I can already tell just by how you talk to her and hold her that you both are going to be great parents to that little girl of yours."

"Thank you, Kantaro."


	43. Grey Hair

"Cutie," I giggled and kissed Mana lightly on the nose as she played with one of her toys on my lap. Mana was adorably cute and I loved her more than-

"AHHH!" My eyes widened and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that bloodcurdling scream. As quickly as I could, I set Mana down on the floor and ran to the back of the house.

"YUJI!?" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom where he was freshening up where I saw him hunched over the sink. "Yuji, is everything okay!? What's wrong!?"

Yuji slowly turned his head toward me with a horrified expression on his face, increasing my worry. "Yuji, what's wrong!?" I repeated the question with even more worry.

"G-Grey hair..." He said with a terrified tone as he held a strand of grey hair in his hand.

"H-Huh...?" I blink with a blank expression. Once it all registered, that's when I lost it. A vein popped in my head, I gritted my teeth, balled my fist and made a deep growl. "Yuuuujjiiiiii..."

"Huh?" Yuji blinked. "Shana?"

"YOU JERK!" I yelled as loud as I could and hit him as hard I could in the cheek. After that, I proceed to look at him with angriest glare I had given him in a long time.

"Oww," He groaned in pain and held his cheek with a wince when he looked back at me. "What was that for?"

"That was for scaring me half to death!" I shouted in aggravation. "You were screaming bloody murder over a piece of hair!?"

"B-But-"

"So what if you have a grey hair!?" I asked in a severally irritated tone. "It happens to everyone as we get older! I'm pretty sure I have a few strands of grey hair on my head too. You're making a big deal over something so small."

"Ugh," Yuji groaned, hanging his head and facepalmed. "I'm getting old..."

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes and set my hands on my hips. "Yuji, you're only 22. Suck it up."

"You don't have to be so mean about it..." Yuji again hung his head.

"Well that's you get for scaring your wife," I turned away on a heel and returned to my daughter and placed her in my lap where a smile was instantly put back on my face. When she turned her head to me, I softly poked her in the nose with my index finger, "Cutie."


	44. Shyness

**The setting of this chapter, I kind of got from an episode of the Pokemon: Sun and Moon anime. Anywho, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I was out at the mall with Mana for the afternoon to do some shopping for some odds and ends, leaving Shana to have the house to herself for awhile. Mana had a tight grip on my right hand as she walked beside and hummed happily. The smile she had on her face made me smile in return. But soon, a noise she made caught my attention.

"Mmm..." She groaned a bit putting a hand on her stomach.

"You okay there, hun?" I asked in slight concern.

"I'm hungry," She said simply with another light groan.

"Hungry, huh?" I repeated, feeling my stomach rumble. "Now that you mention it, I could use a bite myself." I looked back down smiling at here. "Alright then. Let's get something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Mana cheered, getting another laugh out of me.

We headed to one of the restaurants that the mall hosted and grabbed a bite to eat. I listened to Mana ramble on about various things. For a six year old, Mana could talk up a storm. Once we got our meals and finished eating, we continued on with our day. We were about ready to leave and head back home when I heard large bang from behind us.

Right when I turned around, all of the building's fire doors started to close and slam shut all around us. Everyone in the building around us, as well as me were looking at the doors in confusion as to what was happening. I could tell everyone was nervous too, not that I blame them.

 _"What's in the world...?"_ I spoke to myself in a quiet whisper. My attention was drawn in another direction. I felt a light grip on my pant leg and hem of my shirt. I saw Mana trying to snuggle as close to me as she could. I could sense how nervous she was with what was going on.

"Daddy?" She looked at me with a nervous frown. "What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you, honey." I looked back around, hoping someone would eventually tell us what was happening.

 _"If we could have everyone's attention please,"_ A voice suddenly came from the building's intercom. _"We apologize for what has just happened. It seems something malfunctioned with our security system. We're currently doing everything we can to locate the source of the problem. Again, we apologize for any inconvenience and appreciate your patience."_

"Well," I sighed, walking over to a bench with Mana trailing behind me. "Guess there's no point in standing around then." I sat down as I wrapped my arms around Mana and pulled her closer to me, making her smile.

And then, all of the lights in the mall suddenly shut off causing Mana to whimper lightly as she planted her face against my chest and tightly gripped my shirt. I frowned as a result, seeing her so scared. I hugged her lightly with one hand and brushed her hair down with my other.

"Papa," She looked up at me with a frown across her face. "I'm scared."

"I know you are," I kissed her forehead. "But don't worry. We'll be okay."

"Will we see Mama again?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course we will, silly." I laughed and wiped the water away. Then, the lights came back on, albeit pretty dimly lit. "Speaking of which, we should probably call her and tell her what's going on."

As such, I dialed the number into my phone where it began to ring on the other end. Soon, an all too familiar voice spoke on the other end.

 _"Yuji?"_ My wife spoke.

"Hey there, hun." I smiled.

 _"Is everything okay, dear?"_ She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I replied. "Just wanted to let you know, it be awhile longer before we get back."

 _"Oh?"_ She spoke with curiosity. _"How come?"_

"Well," A half smile made it's way onto my face. "We're kinda trapped here at the mall in the moment. So we can't leave right now.

 _"Why?"_ I was able to hear the increasing worry in her face. _"What's going on?"_

"It has to do with the place's security system," I replied. "Something went wrong somewhere, making all the fire doors slam shut. They're trying iron things out now."

 _"Oh, good."_ I heard a sigh of relief on the other end. _"I thought something serious had happened. Is Mana with you?"_

"Yeah," I pulled the little girl in my arms closer to me. "She's standing here next me. She's holding up, a bit shaken up with what's going on though."

 _"Can I talk to her?"_ She asked.

"Of course," I smiled, handing the phone to my daughter. "Here, Mana. Mama wants to talk to you."

"Mama?" Mana took the phone and spoke into it.

 _"Hey there, little one."_ Shana spoke sweetly to Mana. _"How are you holding up?"_

"I'm okay, Mama." Mana smiled a bit. "I'm scared, but I'm with Daddy!"

 _"Yes, you're with Daddy,"_ Shana giggled. _"And I know he'll keep safe. There's nothing to be scared about, baby. Can you be brave for, Papa?"_

"Okay," Mana giggled into the phone. "I will, Mommy."

 _"Good,"_ I heard Shana's smile. _"I love you, little one. Now can you put Papa back on?"_

"Love you too, Mama," She replied, handing the phone back to me.

"I'm here," I spoke.

 _"Seems like she's holding up well,"_ I could tell she was relieved. _"I'm just glad nothing serious has happened."_

"You're not the only one," I laughed lightly. "Just wanted to call and tell you what's going on right now."

 _"I love you, Yuji,"_ She made a kiss sound into the phone. _"Be careful."_

"I love you too, dear." I replied. "See you soon."

After that I put the phone back into my back pocket just as the lights came back on, though a dim yellow color. I saw Mana's voice have a look of relief as a result, making me happy. It was quiet for the most part between my daughter and I.

"Papa?" She suddenly called me.

"Yes?" I smiled answering her.

"How long are we going to stay here?" She asked in a sad tone.

"I wish I could tell you, honey." I sighed and looked at her with a frown. "I just all depends on when they can get the place running again. We just have to be patient."

"I wanna go home..." I could see tear droplets welling up in her eyes.

"Hey now," I wiped my daughter's tears away and kissed her forehead. "There's no need for tears. I'm here with you. So don't cry, okay?"

After that she smiled before I pulled her up onto my lap where she tried snuggle further into my chest with a light giggle coming from her, I kissed her head as she did so.

* * *

It had been close to two hours since the mall's security system had malfunctioned. Saying that time was going slow was a massive understatement. It felt like we had been here for ten years. I called Shana every so often just to check in and relieve any worries she had and Mana had fallen asleep against my chest at some point and was sleeping peacefully. I watched her with a warm smile across my face as I watched her sleep, her chest rise and sink with each breath she took. Eventually I kissed her forehead once more and looked elsewhere.

The area we were in was fairly quiet. You could only hear light murmurs from various conversations around the room and sound of air blowing the room from the ventilation system. My attention was drawn to my left when a woman a few years older than myself sat down on the bench next to me.

"It's tedious just sitting around here isn't it?" The woman asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, no kidding." I sighed and hung my head. "I just want to get out of here and go home."

"You're not the only one," She sighed as well. "My husband and kids are probably worried sick about me now and I have no way of informing them of what's going on."

"Here," I took my phone out of my back pocket. "You can use my cell if you'd like to let your folks now what's going down."

"You're much too kind, dear. " She said taking my phone. "Thank you very much."

After a minute or two, she finished her call and handed me my phone. Her attention was shifted to the girl in my arms after where she smiled.

"Is that your daughter?" She asked with interest.

"Yeah," I smiled warmly at her. "She sure is."

After that, I heard a light moan come from her, signaling that she was awake. I smiled when she yawned and her eyes fluttered open, leaving me to smile at her and getting a smile back from her.

"Hey there," I laughed lightly. "Someone conked out for awhile there."

She giggled a little bit, hugging herself closer to me which I responded with squeezing her a bit.

"Oh," The woman cooed. "That's precious. I love seeing children and their parents so close."

Mana had finally registered that someone else was near us, and being the shy child she was turned away from her and buried her face into my chest, only looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Oh my goodness," The woman chuckled. "It looks like somebody is a shy one. Hi there, little one." The woman waved at the girl in front of me.

"Say hi, Mana." I smiled with encouragement. Hesitantly and with a light blush across her cheeks, she lifted her hand up and waved a little. The lady next to us laughed lightly at the Mana's attitude and smiled.

"She gets her shyness from her mother a bit," I ruffled Mana's hair a little bit. "My wife was pretty shy when she was a kid."

"Your daughter is adorable," The woman smiled warmly.

"What do you say for the compliment?" I asked to Mana.

"Th-Thank you..." She said quietly.

"Can I ask for your name, deary?" The woman asked in a soft, motherly tone.

"..." Mana hesitated, putting her face back against my chest. After a moment of gathering herself, she lifted her head again toward the woman. "My...My name is...Mana..."

"Mana?" She asked with a smile. "That's a very pretty name. Very fitting for a pretty little girl."

Mana seemed to smile a little bit at the compliment, much to the woman's satisfaction. After bit more conversation between the woman and us, we heard the fire doors begin to open.

 _"Our security system has been repaired,"_ The intercom said. _"We apologize for the wait and appreciate your patience. Have a wonderful day."_

"Ah," The woman sighed in relief. "Finally!

"Well," I stood up, setting Mana down on the floor. "Let's go home to Mama. How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" Mana said cheerfully, getting a laugh out of the two of us.

"You have a cute little girl there," The woman smiled at me. "It was wonderful meeting and talking with you."

"Thank you," I smiled. "And likewise. It made things a bit less boring around here. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get home so my wife doesn't keep worrying about us."

"I see," The woman laughed. "Have a good day then."

After that, we both walked in different directions and went our separate ways. It was nice to see Mana break past her shyness a little bit and talk to someone, even if it was just a little bit.

* * *

 **Sorry about that ending, I couldn't really think of a good way to end that. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it regardless.**

 **Regarding a request for someone; I tried to think of a Christmas themed chapter, I had a few ideas. I just couldn't think of what to write for them. So sorry I didn't make any Christmas themed chapters.**


	45. Bad Dream

It was a quiet night in the urban district of Misaki City. Shana was alone in the living room of the house, sitting in the arm chair, enjoying the silence while reading a book. Yuji had gone to bed hours before as did her little daughter. Shana enjoyed times like this where it was just her in the blissful quiet, with only the sound being the crickets chirping into the night. Shana loved her family dearly, but she also loved having time alone to herself and enjoy the quiet.

"Hm?" Her attention was drawn away from the book resting in her lap when she heard something from the stairs. It sounded like a light thump and footsteps. "Yuji?"

The woman's curiosity was laid to rest when her four year old daughter revealed herself coming down the stairs. It wasn't a hard one, but Shana glared at the small girl. "What are you doing up, Mana?" The mother asked with a light, stern tone. "It's late."

Shana's glare and tone lightened when she dried tear trails on the sides of Mana's face, worrying the young mother.

"Bad dream," Was the only thing the child said with a shaky voice. Tears started to form in her eyes again, making Shana dart up from her seat and rush to the little girl, lifting her into her arms.

"Come here," Shana lifted Mana up, started leaving kisses on her head and pet her head affectionately. Afterward, she carried the sobbing little girl to her previous spot in the room and the girl on her lap. Mana set her head against her mother's chest while Shana kept comforting her. "It was just a bad dream, honey."

"It was scary," She looked up with tear filled eyes, which Shana wiped away and kissed her forehead.

"I bet it was," She brushed Mana's hair back. "Can you tell me what your dream was about?"

"I was all alone in this dark and scary place," Mana start to remember what happened in her dream. "I called for you and Papa, but you didn't look at me. You and Daddy left me alone in a really dark and scary place." She buried her head into Shana's chest again, leaving Shana to look down at the girl with a sad expression across her face. "That does sound scary. I would be scared too if I was all alone in a really dark place."

"Don't leave me, Mama," Mana whimpered and tightened her grip on the woman's cardigan.

"Oh, Mana," Shana hugged Mana as tightly as she could, giving assurance to her that she was there. "You know Papa and I would never leave you by yourself." She kissed her forehead.

"You won't?" Mana gave a hopeful look.

"Nope," Shana shook her head and smiled. "Daddy and I would never leave you anywhere all alone. We both love you way too much. Especially in a really scary place like in your dream." She poked her nose with her index finger, making her smile. "If we ever left you somewhere, why I don't know what I'd do. I would miss you so much."

"I love you, Mommy." Mana leaned up and kissed her mom's cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Shana kissed her temple. "Mama loves you very very much."

"Hey," Mana smiled at her. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you?" Mana asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, you can stay with me for awhile." Shana kissed her forehead. "Normally, I'd want you in bed asleep by now, but I guess I can let it slide tonight."

Mana started to snuggle closer into her mother's chest, but not before giving a bright smile. Shana responded by smiling happily herself and wrapping her arms around the small child. The loving mother continued to watch the girl as she slowly but surely started drift off into a peaceful slumber. Shana had a content smile spread across her face the entire time she watched her.

Soon, the raven haired woman stood up from her chair and carried Mana to her bedroom on the upper floor and tightly, yet carefully trying not to wake up into bed before pressing a soft kiss to the girl's forehead. With one last warm smile, she cupped Mana's cheek in her hand and lightly stroked it with her thumb.

 _"Goodnight, Mana."_ Shana spoke to Mana inwardly, kissing her head one last time. _"Sweet dreams."_

And with that, Shana made her away out the room and softly shut the door behind her. Said action was followed immediately by a yawn of her own before she started walking down the hallway.

"Suppose I should head to bed myself, " She rubbed her eyes. "Pretty sure it's close to midnight at this point."

Sure enough, the red numbers on the digital clock positioned on her nightstand read 11:47 PM. After her quick change from her day attire to her nightwear, she crawled into bed next her sleeping prince, gave him a quick and light peck on the forehead. Afterward, she snuggled as close as she could. The man in question unconsciously moved his arm around Shana's body and pulled her closer to him, much to her pleasure. Shana gave a sigh of content before she finally started to relax into her husband's hold and drift off into her own dreamland.


	46. Love

"That was a really good one!" I smiled as I closed the cover to the novel I just finished. As of recently, I had been going on a big reading binge. I had been in a real mood for romance novels, so I had been reading a few of the ones that my mom owned. For the most part, I had enjoyed most of them. But as I put the one I had been reading back in it's rightful place on the shelf, I began thinking to myself.

What did it feel like to be in love? I knew Mama and Papa had a deep love for each other, but what was it like to have someone love you or vise versa? I've never known. I've never been in love with anyone. Heck, I've never even had a crush on someone. So I really didn't have any idea what it felt like. Maybe I'll ask Mama later.

 _ **~A bit later~**_

I walked into the living room to see Mama sitting on the sofa watching some random talk show on T.V that she tended to watch when she wasn't doing anything.

"Mama?" I called to her. She looked in my direction and smiled when she noticed me.

"Hi there, cutie." She giggled when she noticed the blush when she called me that, but smiled at me again. "Something on your mind, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," I nodded and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"What's eating at you, Mana?" She asked caringly.

"Mama," I paused for a moment before looking toward her. "What does it feel like to be in love?"

"Huh?" She gave me a look of confusion as a reaction my question. "What's this coming from? Why are you so interested?"

"Well," I started with a light blush on my face as I spoke. "I've been reading some romance novels over the last few days. So I got kinda...curious."

"Ah, I see." Mama giggled again and looked at me with an amused smile. "Well you are almost thirteen now. So you're getting to that age now." She paused. "As for the answer to your question, when you love someone, you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach."

"Is that how you felt when you loved Papa?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, indeed." She nodded. "When I realized that I loved your Papa, I had constant butterflies in my stomach. I was always happy when I was with him and I always wanted to be around him."

"You did?" I asked.

"MmmHmm," She hummed. "When you love someone, you always tend to be happy when you're around them and always want to be around them constantly. That's what your dad did to me. Even on my roughest days, your dad always managed to put a smile on my face whenever I was near him. He always made me the happiest."

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and then began speaking, "When you love someone, you want them to be happy. Even if that means, sacraficing your own happiness."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Well," She looked at the ceiling. "Like if your dad had discovered he had feelings for a different girl instead of me. As long as it made him happy, then I would have been satisfyed."

"But," I was saddened by that. My life would be much more different, if Mama wasn't my mother. I wouldn't even be here. "Wouldn't that make you sad?"

"Of course I would have," She had meloncholy look across her face at just the thought of him having feelings for someone else. But her demeaner changed when looked toward me. "But that's what part of loving someone is all about. You want them to be happy, even if it means giving up your own happiness over theirs."

"Hmm..." I hummed as I thought about what she said. I smiled when looked back toward her. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"You love Papa a lot, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes," I could see a faint blush across her cheeks as a loving smile spread across her face. "I love your father very much. When I realized I loved him all those years ago, I knew he was the one for me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind."

I smiled at her before looking toward my balled up hands on my lap. "I wonder I'll ever find someone."

"Don't worry, Mana." She said in a motherly tone, setting her hand on mine. "You'll find someone eventually. You just don't know when it'll be. It could be tomorrow or it could be in a few years. The one for you is out there somewhere. It's a big world."

I nodded and softly hugged Mama, placing my head against her chest. "Thanks, Mama."

"You're welcome, hun." She kissed my head. After a moment, I stood up and skipped back my to room.

 _ **~A few hours later - Shana's POV~**_

I was settled snuggily and comfortably in Yuji's arms as we were lying down for bed. Mana's question today really got me thinking just how much I love my husband. I'm always so happy when I'm with him, I just never want to be anywhere he isn't.

Slowly and lightly, I leaned forward and kissed Yuji on the cheek. When he turned to me with a look of surprise on his face, my eyes were shaking with emotion.

"What was that for?" He asked

"I love you, Yuji." He kissed him again and snuggled further into his hold. "I love you so much."

I could feel his warm gaze on me as he tightened his hold against me and repeatedly kissed my head and eventually, lifted my head up and softly kissed me lip to lip. After we broke apart, I leaned forward against his chest followed by him softly, yet tightly holding me in his arms and soon drifted off. I love this man more than he could ever know.


	47. Playing with Daddy

Yuji Sakai was currently conked out on the couch right now. He had gotten off of work just over an hour ago and was completely exhausted. After he took a shower and ate a delicious dinner, he lied town on the sofa and dozed off almost instantly, not even intending to. As Shana walked by somewhat later, she couldn't help let out a quiet laugh. Being the caring wife she was, she'd hate it if her husband were to catch a cold as he slept. So she grabbed the nearest blanket and draped it over him.

 _"He must completely exhausted,"_ She smiled, stroking his cheek and brushing his hair with her hand. Leaning down, she lightly kissed him on the forehead. _"Sweet dreams, Yuji."_ Just as she turned around to walk elsewhere in the house, she felt a strong hand grip hers. She turned around to see the exhausted, azure eyes of her husband.

"Everything alright, Yuji?" She asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"If you want to sit down," He sat up with a groan. "I can just move upstairs to our bedroom."

"No, don't be silly." She gently pushed him back down and moved the quilt back over him. "That's what another chair is for. You look exhausted."

"Yeah," Yuji smiled at his wife. "Thanks, Shana. You're too good for me."

"Nonsense," She leaned back down toward him as he closed his eyes and kissed his forehead a second time. "Get some rest for awhile. You look like you could use it. I'll try to keep our daughter out of your hair for now."

With a nod, Yuji dozed back off with a laugh from the woman before walking off elsewhere.

* * *

 _ **~Two hours later~**_

If Mana knew her Daddy, he was probably downstairs watching T.V right about now. And she wanted to play with him for a little while. Much to the little girl's surprise, the living was completely silent, save for the gentle snoring she was hearing from the front of the couch. She walked around it to see her Papa fast asleep. But she wanted to play!

"Daddy," She gently shook him, trying to wake him but to no avail as he just moaned a little bit. This just annoyed the five year old and puffed her cheeks out in a pout when he didn't respond. "Dadd-"

"Mana," Shana spoke up quietly from the doorway of the room. She happened to notice Mana trying to wake him up as she walked past. "Daddy is very tired after getting home from work. Let him rest for a little bit, okay?"

Reluctantly, Mana obeyed her mother and left the room to do other things.

* * *

 _ **~Later~**_

It wasn't even an hour later when Mana strolled back into the living quarters of house. Her father was still fast asleep on the sofa. Not if she could help it!

"Daddy," Mana said, more desperately this time. "I want to play! Wake up, Daddy!"

"Mana!" Shana called her name quietly, but sternly as she glared. "What did I just say?"

"But I wanna play with Daddy, Mommy!"

"I know you do," She responded. "But Papa is very tired after gets home from work so-" She stopped talking when she noticed one of his eyes half opened and smirk on his face. Deciding to play along, she smirked slightly. She released a fake sigh as she closed her eyes in faux frustration. "Fine, do what you want, Mana. Don't blame if he wakes up annoyed with you."

Taking that permission from her mother, the younger girl proceeded to continue trying to wake up supposedly sleeping man.

"Daddy," Mana called, shaking him some more. "Can you play with me, Daddy?"

After nothing happened, she got more and more annoyed with her father. She was persistent though and kept trying to get him up. Yuji meanwhile was having a hard time keeping up this facade and was trying his hardest not to crack a smile.

Mana was clearly very annoyed that he wasn't responding. So this time, she climbed on top of him, straddling him and lightly tapped his chest.

"Daddy," Mana called again. "Please wake up, Papa!"

Then without warning and his eyes still closed, the arms of her father suddenly snapped onto off her, completely immobilizing her as she made a 'Eep!' in surprise. Her eyes were wide with shock as she processed what happened.

"That's right, Mana." Shana suddenly spoke up, walking back into the room. "Daddy has a habit of trapping people in his sleep and he takes awhile to let go."

Mana began to squirm, trying to get out of the body wrap Yuji had on her. She continued to squirm and groan, trying to get out of his grip, but to no luck.

"Daddy," Mana whined. "I'm stuck!"

Then with a smirk appearing on his face, Yuji began to tickle Mana mercilessly.

"D-Daddy!" Mana started to laugh uncontrollably, trying to push his hands away. "S-S-Stop! Tha-That tickles!"

Yuji's playful smirk stayed put as he opened his eyes and tickled her mercilessly. Eventually, he picked her up and gently slammed her on the couch to continue tickling her. He tickled her where ever she was ticklish at. Belly, feet, legs, thighs, anywhere Mana was ticklish at. Shana meanwhile, was laughing to herself at the two play, thinking it was adorable.

"D-Daddy!" Mana continued to cutely laugh, trying to push her father away. "S-Stop!" She continued to squeal and laugh from his tickling.

With a laugh of his own, Yuji finished his assault and gently kissed her on the forehead. Mana was completely out of breath of the laughing and pleas to get him to stop.

"Have enough?" Yuji smiled amusingly. Mana nodded, still smiling and lightly panting.

"Daddy?" Mana spoke, finally catching her breath. "Can we play now?"

Yuji smiled warmly, kissing her forehead again. "Yeah," Mana beamed whenever she heard that, hugging him making the older man laugh. "Just gimme a few minutes, okay?" He kissed her temple before she ran elsewhere.

Once Mana left, Yuji looked toward his wife with a smile as she did the same.

"Sorry about that, honey." Shana said with an apologetic smile. "I tried to keep her from bothering you. But as you can see, that didn't really pan out to well."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Yuji smiled and waved it off. "I knew you weren't going to be able to anyway with how much energy she has. I had a feeling she'd try to wake me up sooner and later."

Yuji stood up from his seat to stretch before turning to his wife, smiling as she did the same. Shana walked up to him, kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well?" She kissed his forehead again. "You looked completely exhausted before."

"Yeah," He nodded, moving his hands around her hips and light kissing her on the neck. "I think that catnap is exactly what I needed."

"Glad to hear it," She smiled and softly set her lips to his. The two shared a soft kiss for a few moments, setting their foreheads together afterward. But that sweet moment was soon cut short.

"Daddy!" Mana called for the billionth time that day, making both parents laugh.

"Go play with your daughter," She kissed his cheek. "We can finish that later. You'd better go before she gets impatient."

"Good idea," He laughed and kissed her cheek before walking off to play with their little daughter.

* * *

 **I feel like that ending was little underwhelming. Oh well. I hope the chapter was enjoyable regardless.**


	48. Lullaby

Yuji and Shana had decided to take a trip over Shana's mother, Harumi and pay her a visit for the day. The visit had started out very well until Mana started crying. She lifted the little infant into her arms and softly bounced her, kissing her forehead.

"Hey," Shana cooed. "What's the matter, huh?"

"She doesn't need changed does she?" Yuji asked curiously.

"No," Shana shook her head. "I just changed her a little bit ago before we came over here."

"And she should be fine on food." Yuji crossed his arms. "I just fed her too."

"She might be tired," Harumi said with Shana and Yuji looking at her. "Baby's have distinct cries for different things. I can tell that this one might be that it's time for her nap."

"Wow, Mom." She said impressed. "You really know your stuff."

"Well," Harumi laughed. "I did raise you. And you were a farily needy baby."

At that, Shana blushed and looked away getting a laugh out of Yuji and Harumi. When the blush dissipated, she looked at the crying Mana in her arms. Smiling, she closed her eyes and began to hum a sweet, soft melody followed by soft lyrics as she cradled her.

* * *

 _Baby mine, don't you cry._

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head, close to my heart,_

 _Never to part, baby of mine._

* * *

Yuji and Harumi closed their eyes as they listened to the young mother sing and hum.

* * *

 _Little one, when you play,_

 _Pay no heed, what they say._

 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

 _Never a tear, baby of mine._

* * *

Mana's crying began to die down as she focused on the singing from her mother's voice and watched with curious eyes.

* * *

 _If they knew all about you,_

 _They'd end up loving you too._

 _All those same people who scold you,_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your head down to your toes,_

 _You're not much, goodness knows._

 _But, you're so precious to me,_

 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

* * *

When Shana finished singing the lullaby, she looked at the baby she cradled with a warm smile. Mana was fast asleep in her arms, against her chest. Gently, Shana lifted her up and placed a soft, gentle kiss against the babe's forehead.

"Sweet dream, little one."

"That was beautiful, Shana." Harumi complimented.

"Thanks," The raven haired woman blushed mildly as she looked at the sleeping baby. "I sing to Mana whenever she cries or I'm putting her to bed. It always works like a charm."

"Well I can't imagine why it wouldn't work with a beautiful voice like that one," Yuji complimented, making Shana blush once more.

"Th-Thank you, Yuji." She looked away out of slight embarressment and standing up. "I'll go put her down for a nap in my old room."

"Sounds good," Her husband nodded.

After Shana was out of sight and earshot, Harumi begun speaking once more. "That was a truly beautiful lulluby she sang,"

"Yeah," He nodded. "She always sings to Mana every night when she's putting her to sleep. She falls asleep near instantly everytime."

"She has a very beautiful singing voice," Harumi smiled warmly. "A very beautiful melody."

* * *

 **I really had no idea what other way I could end this chapter, so that ending might be pretty disappointing for some. Regardless, hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	49. Happiest Woman in the World

**Just a little forewarning: Implications of lemon at the beginning and toward the end of the chapter. But nothing to descriptive. Just thought I'd mention that.**

* * *

Yuji and Shana Sakai lay snugly in each other's arms in the nude, lightly panting and looking lovingly into the eyes of one another. The couple just finished a night of making love, leaving them slightly exhausted, but happy nonetheless. Shana had her head on the man's chest, her arms locked around his torso with her lover's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, giving her a warm and secure feeling.

"I love you so much, Yu-chan," She said in a quietly, yet loving tone as she left tiny kisses along his neck and jaw line.

"And I love you, my sweet." He spread kisses all along her scalp.

After the small and sweet kisses, they simply layed in each other's arms in silence, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their heartbeats and soft breathing as they slowly regained their breath of their session. But that silence was soon broken.

"Hey," Yuji suddenly spoke. "Shana?"

"Yes, Yuji?" The loving wife replied.

"You're...happy, right?" Yuji asked a bit insecurely.

"Of course," She lifted her head to look at him with a confused expression. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden? I've always been happy with you."

"It's just that," Yuji looked away from with a look of uncertainty in his eyes. "There are times where I feel like I'm not making you as happy as I could or that you're not happy at all and that you're just acting happy for my sake."

Shana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yuji was...being insecure. Her husband being insecure was _very_ rare. Yuji was almost never insecure about _anything._ It was years ago that Yuji was last insecure about something, so this was a completely foreign concept to her.

A warm smiled formed on her face as she turned to lay on her body's side and placed a hand on her husband's cheek. "Yuji," She gently turned his head to look at her. "Look at me."

Her heart was shattered when she looked into his eyes. The usual happiness or enthusiasm was replaced with all negative emotions. Sadness, uncertainty and insecurtiy. It was obvious these emotions had been plaguing his mind for sometime.

"How long have you had these thoughts, honey?" She asked in concern.

"For a few weeks," He sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't help but feel that you're just never happy and that you being happy is all a facade for my sake."

"Dummy," She gently pressed her forehead to his and pulled back, cupping both his cheeks and stared lovingly into his azure pools. "Don't ever think like that, okay? I'm happiest I could ever be right now, laying here with you."

Yuji's eyes widened when he heard the confession. He didn't open his mouth, instead letting her continue. "I don't know where these doubts came from, but cast them away. I promise you, from the bottom of heart, that I am completely happy with you." She followed up with a kiss to his cheek.

"There's never been a moment from the day we met up until now where I haven't been happy. Everyday with you until this very moment, has been nothing but pure bliss. I'm always happy with you Yu-chan," She had complete love in her voice. "I'm happy when we talk, I'm happy when we walk together, I'm happy holding hands with you, I'm happy when we kiss, I'm happy when we cuddle and I'm _especially_ happy when we make love."

Usually it was Yuji's words that drove Shana to tears, now the roles were reversed. It was Shana's words that drove Yuji to tears. Yuji felt water break free from his eyes and stoll down his cheek. When the woman saw that, she knew she was doing a great job in casting away his doubts.

"Every moment we're together and everything we do together is enough to make me the happiest girl in the world. There's never been a moment since the day we met where I've been unhappy. I can guarentee you there is _nobody_ else on this planet that can make me as happy as you have already. Yuji Sakai, you are the only one capable of making me as happy as I am right now." She softly placed her lips to his and kissed him deeply, much his surprise. When she pulled away, she kissed his forehead. "So don't ever think I'm unhappy with you, okay? I'm happy every moment I'm with you."

Yuji wiped away the tears that were running along his cheeks and looked her warmly as well, entwing his fingers with hers and kissing her again. "Thank you, Shana." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm glad I'm making you happy."

"You could never make me unhappy." She kissed his forehead again. "Don't ever think like that again, okay?"

"Right," He nodded. "I won't.

There was silence between them for a few moments. "Yuji?" She suddenly called his name.

"What's up, babe?" Yuji smiled. "Oof!" He let out a light groan as he suddenly felt his lover tightly put her arms around his body and pull him toward her against her body.

"I hope you don't mine but," She looked at him with a sly smile. "I'm going to continue being greedy and not let anyone else have you. I have no intention of sharing you with anyone."

He returned the smile and said,"Great minds, eh? I was having the same thoughts about you, my dear." He leaned in closer to her. "I have no intention of sharing you."

Once again, they claimed each other's lips and engaged in a soft and deep kiss. Their tongues clashing dancing and clashing for dominance. Though, the kiss broke apartly when Shana felt something poke at her thigh.

"Ooh," She smiled slyly again looking at the member of her partner. "Looks like somebody's excited again."

"Ah, heh heh," Yuji blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back on his head, but gasped lightly when he felt her hand wrap around it and stroke.

"Well then," She lightly kissed the nape of his neck and jawline. "I'm ready for round two if you ar-Eep!" She yiped when she suddenly felt Yuji flip her over so that he was on top.

"I thought you'd never ask," Yuji smiled mischviously. He kissed her neck as well, getting a short gasp out of her as he lightly started to fondle one of her breasts.

"Well then," She moved her arms around his neck. "Shall we?"

"Indeed, we shall."

After that, they engaged in another kiss. This time fairly rough, deep and very passionate as they started another session of making love. Shana knew that no matter what, Yuji would constantly make her as happy as I can be and she would make sure he knew of it.

* * *

 **I feel like I did good on this chapter. Let me know what you all thought of it.**


	50. Family Soon to Be

"I can't wait for you be born, little one." I giggled, lightly rubbing my still growing belly. I was now six months along with my pregnancy and I couldn't be more happy as I approached my due date. "See all of those buildings? That's the downtown of Misaki City. Misaki City will be your home! I'm sure you'll it!" I giggled again. Yuji and I were getting ready to settle down to bed for the night, but I came out to stand on the terrace of our apartment and get some fresh air.

"Standing out here yourself?" I heard the gentle and soft tone of my husband's voice coming from behind. I turned around to see him walking to me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Just felt like getting some fresh air before we turn in for the night." I smiled warmly as I set my hand on my belly, lightly rubbing it. "And I thought this little one could use some air too."

"It won't be much longer now," Yuji said with happiness in his voice. He was excited that he would be the baby's father. "The place will get a bit livlier."

"Yeah," I replied looking into his azure eyes. "I'm excited. I'm really happy to that I'm going to be a mom!" I giggled.

"I can tell," He smiled with another laugh. He softly set a hand on my belly and moved his thumb back and forth. "I'm excited too. I have a feeling we'll be great parents."

"Of course we will," I stated happily. "We'll make sure this baby is happy and loved."

"Isn't that what all parents do?" He asked with a lopsided grin, getting a laugh out of me this time.

"Ooh," I jumped when I felt a slight kick on my belly.

"Baby kicked," Yuji chuckled.

"Yeah," I smiled. "She's been doing that a lot lately. She's been a rowdy one!"

"At least we know she'll be a bit of a handful when she's here."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us until a warm smile appeared on my lips and I set my hand on my belly again. "It's a bit strange to think that we'll be parents in just three months. It's strange but exciting too."

"I feel the same," He responded. "But, we'll be the best parents we can possibly be."

"You bet!" I exclaimed beaming at my love.

There was a moment of silence between us before Yuji spoke again. "Want to head back inside?"

"Not yet, the breeze feels really good tonight. And," I blushed lightly.

"And?" Yuji had a curious look on his face.

As an answer to his curiosity, I stood on my tip toes and lightly pressed my lips to his and softly kissed him. "I want to stand out here with you tonight for awhile." I lightly hugged his arm and rested my head against it.

I could tell Yuji was smiling at me before I felt his head resting on top of mine. Another silence passed between us as we felt the breeze against our skin. I placed my free hand on top of belly with a warm smile on my face.

"We're a family soon to be."


	51. Comforting Arms

Today has been nothing but a pure, complete and utter disaster! Nothing! Nothing has gone right for me today. Today just has some kind of vendetta against me. Let me start from the beginning.

Earlier this morning, I woke up and did my usual morning routine. Freshened up, made breakfast for my family, you know. The usual gig. After all that was done, I headed to work. The walk to work was fine and peaceful. That was, until I got to the building in question and realized I had forgotten my work key, therefore taking nearly another half hour to open shop. That was the first straw.

The second was with the sudden influx of jerk customers this afternoon. All afternoon, I had to put up with uncivilized, bad mouthed, jerk customers left and right. They were really obnoxious, insulting all of the employees as well as myself, even insulting my husband and daughter. Insulting those two _really_ made my anger rise to the boiling point.

The third was on the way home. Usually, Yuji gets off early enough to where he can pick me up from work and drive both of us home. But with my luck today, that wasn't meant to be as he told me he'd be getting off later than me today. So on the way pick up from Mana from Kindergaten, some jerk of a driver drove through a very large puddle of left over rain water, splashing and drenching me from head to toe.

"I have HAD IT with today!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not even caring about the strange looks I was receiving. I just stomped my way down the street, fuming and wanting to get home as soon as I could.

Fast forward to early evening now. I was just getting ready to start making dinner, only to notice that one of the ingredients I needed wasn't there. I was trying very hard now not to let my anger get the better of me and start punching the walls or cursing as an outlet, but the temptation was _very_ high.

But my attention was soon drawn to the front door as I heard it creak followed by the familiar voice I longed to hear today, "I'm home!" Yuji announced.

"Welcome home, Yuji." I forced a smile, trying to sound happy. But Yuji, making eye contact with me instantly saw through that facade with ease.

"Everything okay, hun?" Yuji cupped my cheek in his palm.

"No," I spat bitterly. "Nothing is okay today!" My hair covered my eyes, tears freed themselves from my eyes and I clenched my fist. "Today has been _nothing_ but a complete disaster for me! Nothing has gone right for me at all!"

I put my hands to my face and started to sob into my palms. It wasn't even a few moments later that felt Yuji's strong arms wrap around my body, embracing me tightly. I didn't even hesitate to relax into them and cry into my lover's chest. "Why has today was been so _awful_ for awful for me!?" I wailed and pounded my fists into his chest, undoubtedly hard enough to make him wince, but I knew he didn't mind. "Work was a disaster, I get soaked on the way home! Everything has been terrible today!"

"Shh...It's alright, hun." He spoke in a calming tone. "Everything's alright now, okay? Everyone has their bad days." He brushed my hair down and lightly massaged the small of my back. I felt him kiss my scalp a number of times. "Just let it all out."

I tightly gripped the shirt of his work uniform and continued to sob for what seemed like hours letting out all of the emotions I kept bottled up today. All the while, Yuji held me in a tight, warm and comforting embrace. Being in Yuji's arms after what felt like my own personal hell today was the best thing I could ask for.

My crying soon faded and I lifted my head from my husband's chest, wiping away any tears that were left.

"Feel better, babe?" He asked in a loving and caring tone.

"Yes," I kissed him lightly. "Thank you, Yuji. I feel a little better now."

"No need to thank me, hun." He grazed my forehead my with kisses. "That's what I'm here for."

After a moment I pulled Yuji to the sofa where I just buried face into his chest again and his arms wrapped tightly around my petite body. "I'm sorry for being selfish right now, Yuji." I said. "I just want to stay like this for awhile."

"Hey, don't apologize." He brushed my hair back and rubbing his hands down the small of my back. "I don't mind. You've had a bad day today and I want to make it all better."

"Thank you," And then, I just laid there calmly and snugly in Yuji's arms. After this hellish day, laying here in Yuji's arms and snuggling with him like this, the day became much better.


	52. My World

_"Ack!" I coughed as I was slammed into a wall behind me while he continued to hit me. "Yuji, stop!" I cried out in pain. "That hurts!" I wailed as he continued to hit me. It hurt so bad. The slaps, the punches, the kicks. It all hurt. What did I do to deserve this? Why had he suddenly changed?_

 _"You bitch!" He snarled as he looked toward me and hit me one more time across the face._

 _"Y-Yuji..." Tears streamed down my face. I was hurt immensely. Not just physically, but emotionally. Why did Yuji suddenly change? He was always so sweet and so caring and so thoughtful. But then, randomly as if someone had flipped a switch, he suddenly became mean, aggressive and abusive. "Why...? Why have you changed!? Why are you doing this!? You've never acted like this!"_

 _"You really don't know? You're totally clueless." He spat with a snarl. "My life has been a living hell ever since you stepped into it."_

 _My heart exploded into a thousand pieces when he spoke those words. He was never happy with me...? "B-But..."_

 _"But nothing!" He yelled into my face, kicking me in the stomach. "You and that pest of a girl..."_

 _'Pest of a girl', he couldn't possibly mean..._

 _"Mommy?" The voice of a tired little girl spoke from the other side of the room next to the stairs. I looked into the blue spheres of my daughter. She was rubbing her eyes with her hand. "It's loud. Why is Daddy yelling? Is he mad?"_

 _"It's okay, Mana," I produced a false smile, in hopes that it ease her. "Daddy is just annoyed about something at work. That's all."_

 _"Is that true?" She looked on curiosity._

 _Yuji scoffed at me as he strode toward the 7 year old with a menacing glare. My eyes widened in horror as he rose his hand to strike her._

 _"Yuji!" He called his name and reached out. "Yuji! YUJI DON'T!"_

 _And then he swiftly-_

* * *

"SHANA, WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up in my bed, panting hard and drenched in sweat. I'm pretty sure I was crying to.

"Shana," My eyes widened at the voice next to me. He looked to my side and saw the worried expression on my husband's face. But...was this the real Yuji? "Shana, are you okay? It looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare."

He tried to bring his arms around my body to embrace me, but for some reason and for the first time in my life ever since I met him, I jumped away and backed away from the bed. For the first time since we had gotten together, I looked at Yuji, the man I loved in fear.

"Shana..." He stood up out of the bed with a confused expression as he approached me. "What's wrong?" He tried to reach his hand out to grab mine, but I stumbled back into the desk behind me, knocking off a few papers and writing utensils in the process.

"Shana..." That's when I saw the hurt expression that was written across my lover's face. "It almost seems like...you're scared of me." He looked into my eyes. "Shana, what happened in that nightmare?"

I looked at Yuji for a few moments before looking away. Tears fell from my eyes as I recalled what happened in that dream. "In that dream you..." I sobbed into my hand. "You weren't you..."

"I wasn't me?" He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're always so kind, sweet, thoughtful, loving and caring." I sobbed. "But in my dream, you were..." The sobbing continued. "Mean, aggressive, abusive-"

That word caught his attention. "What do you _abusive_?"

"All throughout that dream you kept..." I grit my teeth and shook my head. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders causing me to look up. I tensed up as I realized he was holding onto my shoulders.

"Shana," He spoke with concern. "What do you mean I was abusive? Was I...hitting you in that dream? Was I hitting you and Mana?"

I looked down and slowly nodded. "Yes,"

Then, I felt Yuji tightly wrap his arms around my body and bring into a tight embrace. I tensed up a bit when did so, but eventually relaxed into his hold. I knew this was Yuji. The real one. The one that's always so loving, sweet and caring. The one I didn't need to be scared of.

"Shana," He released me from the hug and looked me straight in the eyes with a serious expression. "You have no reason to fear me. You know I would _never_ put my hands on you or Mana like that. I would never try to hurt either you or her like that."

I smiled. "I know you wouldn't."

He smiled and hugged me again. "I would be a fool to try and hurt the both of you intentionally. You two are my entire world. I would never hurt the two of you on purpose." He lightly kissed the side of my head and cheek. "You two matter to me more than anything else in the entire world. There's no way I would hit or do anything else to harm either of you."

"I know you wouldn't," I lifted my head. "I'm sorry I was so scared of you just now. I was just a bit shaken up."

"It's okay," He kissed my forehead several times. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

I curled back up into the bed next my sweet and loving husband, curling further and further into his side as he ran his hand through the thick, raven locks on my head and repeatedly kissed my forehead. I was still a bit tense by his touch, but soon eased up. I didn't need to be afraid of Yuji, he never hurt either Mana or myself. I wasn't going to let some persona of Yuji interfere with my judgement of the real Yuji.

I believed him when he said that Mana and I were his entire world. He would never harm us on purpose.


	53. A Sudden Confession

"I-I love you, Sakai!" Yuri Amano, a boy with short black hair, brown eyes and in the same class as Mana, just confessed his feelings for the very same girl.

The same girl in question just had a look of surprise on her face. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she had a light blush across both of her cheeks. "I...U-Uhm...I-I see..." Mana lightly gripped her arm, looking away from the boy in front of her, unable to process all of this.

"Please, Sakai!" Yuri spoke to her in a confident tone. "Will you go out with me?"

"U-Um..." Mana didn't know how to answer that. "I-I'm sorry...It's just..."

"I'm sorry for springing this one you so suddenly," Yuri apologized. "I just needed to get this off my chest."

"I-I'm sorry...I just...I just don't know how to answer that..." Mana frowned, gripping her arm tighter. "This is the first time somebody has ever confessed to me and..."

"Should I give you time to think about it?" He asked. "Maybe tomorrow after school if you've thought of your answer by then?"

"Um...Yes, I suppose that would be fine." Mana nodded.

"Okay then," He waved starting to walk off. "I hope to hear your decision tomorrow, then."

After we walked off, Mana stood there by her lonesome, still unable to fully process what had just happened. Eventually, she just shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head for the time being before making the trek home.

* * *

 _ **~Later the Night~**_

After getting home, Mana finished all of her assigned homework for the evening and ate a delicious dinner. This left her lying across her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she continued to think about what Yuri said as well as the answer she'd give to him.

She sighed, _"What am I supposed to do?"_ She thought to herself, covering her eyes with her arm.

 _*Knock Knock*_

Mana sat up to look in the direction the double knocks came from, seeing her mother standing in the doorway with a concerning expression written on her facial features.

"Mama..."

"Are you okay, honey?" Shana asked in worry. "You were pretty quiet at dinner tonight and came right up here after you got home. Is something alright?"

"I've just..." Mana looked away, hesitant to answer. "Got a lot of things on my mind right now."

"What's wrong, Mana?" Shana asked in her usual motherly tone, trying to get her to open up. "What's eating you, hun?"

"How would..." Mana sighed and looked away frowning. "How would you react if you someone suddenly confessed they had feelings for you?"

"Hmm," Shana closed her eyes as she thought of an answer to the question. "Well, I-" Shana's eyes snapped wide open as she realized what her daughter had just asked. Then, she put two and two. "Someone told you their true feelings for you!?"

"Y-Yes..." Mana blushed massively, before beginning to weeze from her mother's crushing hug.

"Oh my goodness!" Shana gushed. "My little girl is growing up! What's his name!? What does he look like!? Is he-"

"MOM!" Mana yelled at her mother in a serious tone. A tone she very rarely used, making Shana calm back down. "This is a serious question!"

"Oh yes, right." Shana laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that, honey. I just got a little excited."

"But seriously, Mom." Mana looked at Shana straight in the eyes. "Imagine if you were in my shoes and someone suddenly confessed to you out of the blue. How would you react? What would your answer be?"

"Well," Shana started. "I certainly would be surprised and not really know how to react to it. It would depend on two large factors; how well do you know the person in question and are you ready for a relationship. Do you know the answers to either of those questions?

"I..." Mana started, but hesitated. "That's just the thing...I don't know whether or not I'm ready to be in a relationship at all yet. I've never felt any affection toward anyone, not even the tiniest crush and as for knowing him, I can count how many times I've spoke to him on one hand. Not nearly enought to call him either a friend nor an aquantence."

"Well, I can't tell you what you should do." Shana smiled. "Whether you decide to be somebody's girlfriend or not, that's for you decide. Nobody else can do that for you. If you are ready, then go for it! If you don't believe you're ready for a romantic relationship, then that's fine as well. If this person truly has genuine feelings for you, then he will respect your decision either way. But," Shana narrowed her eyes a bit sternly. "Make sure this person treats you properly. The moment he lays a malicous finger on you, he's mine."

Mana looked at her mother as she took in her mother's advice. "But remember," Shana set her hands on her daughter's shoulders, her smile returning. "Like I said, it's all your choice. Not matter what you decide, if this person really loves you, then he will respect it."

Mana was silent for a moment before smiling a little bit. "Thanks, Mama."

"Your welcome, dear." Shana kissed her forehead. "Your father and I are here for you as well. Don't hesitate to ask us for advice if you need it."

After Shana walked out of the room, Mana lied back down taking in the advice her mother had given. Soon, after thinking over Shana's advice, Mana had reached her decision.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Day - After School~**_

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Mana bowed as she apologized loudly.

"Wh-What...?" Yuri breathed, instantly heartbroken knowing he'd been rejected. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes," Mana nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Amano...I know that's not what you wanted to hear. But," Mana paused to take a breath before continuing. "I just don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship with anybody yet. I've never had an romantic feelings for anybody up to now, not even the smallest crush. And honestly, I just want to stay focused on my studies right now before I think about finding a boyfriend or something of the like. So...I'm just not ready yet to start a relationship with somebody at the moment." Mana frowned as she bowed again, apologizing once more. "I'm sorry, Amano. I know that's what you were wanting to hear."

Yuri was silent for a moment as he processed her words. Once he did, he sighed sadly. "Yeah, I had a feeling you'd turn me down anyway." He sighed again. But looked up with a small smile. "But I'm not too sad about it. I'm just glad I was able to get that off my chest. I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mana smiled. "I really hope you can find someone in the future."

"Thanks, Sakai." He nodded. He turned around and waved at her. "See you later, Sakai."

Mana smiled as she watched him walk off with his shoulders still high.

 _"Maybe one day I'll look for someone,"_ She smiled to herself. _"Just not now,"_


	54. The Struggle of Being a Parent

"Peek-a-boo!" Ryoko moved her hands from her eyes as she played Peek-a-boo with the nearly 1 year old in my lap. "Peek-a-boo!" Mana laughed happily at Ryoko's playing and it seemed Ryoko was enjoying herself, if her smile was anything to go by.

Ryoko and I had the day off from work today, while Yuji didn't. So the two us decided to spend the day together and bring Mana along as well. We were currently sitting in the middle of a small cafe. I kept watching happily as Ryoko interacted with my baby.

"Ooh," Ryoko was beginning to gush. "I can't stress enough just how cute this little one is, Shana! She's such an adorable thing!"

"Thanks, Ryoko." I giggled. "I'm surprised at how quickly she warmed up to you though. Normally, it takes a rather long time for her grow used to someone."

"Just goes to show how much she loves her Auntie Ryoko!" She exclaimed, tickling the baby's chin making her laugh very cutely.

"I love you, Mana." I lifted her up and kissed her forehead. "You're such a cute little baby!"

Mana giggled and laughed gleefully as I showed her affection, which made me insanely happy. I set her back down in her high-chair once mine and Ryoko's orders came and began eating where we were in the middle of a conversation much later.

"And then he-" Ryoko turned her attention toward Mana with a confused look and put her finger to the infant's cheek. "Hey there, Mana. What's the matter, huh?"

I looked over and sure enough, Mana had a frown on her face and tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. I instantly went into mother mode and held her tightly, kissing her forehead and talking to her quietly. I heard Mana begin to sob thereafter.

"Hey there, little one." I said gently. "What's wrong, huh?" I lightly pressed kisses to her cheek in an attempt to cheer her up. Needless to say, it didn't work. If anything, her sobs started to increase.

"Is she alright?" Ryoko asked in worry.

"I think I know what she's upset about." I frowned and lightly kissed my baby's cheek. "I think she wants her father." I looked at her with a sad smile and kissed her forehead. "But you'll be able to see Daddy this afternoon! Can you wait until then?"

At this point, Mana went from sobs to crying. "Poor little thing," Ryoko brushed her hair back. "She must really want her Daddy,"

"She always does this time of day," I bounced her up and down, softly and tried to hum a soft melody in any attempt to calm her down. I feel the stares of numerous people on me as I tried to get her to stop crying. I hear a few whispers as well from several tables.

 ** _"You'd think she'd have that baby calmed down by now,"_**

 ** _"She calls herself a mother? Look at how long her baby has been crying for!"_**

These whispers were causing my insecurities to reveal themselves again as I continued to listen in on the comments around the room. Perhaps I really wasn't a good mother to Mana.

Eventually, Mana just started wailing and screaming causing most of the occupants of the room to give me annoyed glares. Ryoko was looking at me sympathetically. But I could tell she was annoyed as well. Not by Mana, but at all of the rude comments that everyone was whispering about me.

 ** _"If she can't keep that baby quiet, then she shouldn't be here!"_**

 ** _"Honestly, what kind of mother can't-"_**

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I snapped my head up when I heard Ryoko yell as she stood up and glared around the room. "Who the hell are you to judge whether she's a good mother or not!? So she's a bad a mother just because she can't stop her baby from crying!?"

"Of course!" One man shouted looking toward Ryoko. "If she can't keep that baby quiet, then she has no business being here! She should just go home!"

"And tell me sir," She said walking toward the man, glaring at him. "Just what do you know about being a parent? Do you have any children?"

"Well," He stuttered. "I-"

"My point exactly," She turned back around. "You don't have any children!" She pointed toward me. "So what gives you any right to critisize her for her parenting skills!? You have no idea the kinds of things she goes through on a daily basis taking care of her daughter!"

"And I suppose you do!?" Another woman asked.

"Did you ever hear those words leave my mouth?" Ryoko snarked. "I might not know what it's like to be a parent, but at least I don't claim to think she doesn't know what she's doing or that she's a terrible mother! I might babysit her daughter every now and then, but the things I do when I babysit isn't even a tenth of the stress she goes through taking care of her baby! I've seen days where she is completely exhausted from taking care of her! Feeding her, putting her to sleep, giving her attention, bathing her!"

"There are things she can't control," Ryoko crossed her arms. "Such as a baby wanting to see her father, who's currently working. And you just want her 'to quiet that baby'." Ryoko looked around the room. "That's easier said than done when a child wants their parent."

"Honey," A older woman looked toward me with a warm smile on her face as she approached me. "I can agree that taking care of a child, especially as one as little as this one, is no easy task. I can certainly speak from experience. But I can tell just by the way you're trying to comfort her and calm her down that you a great, new mother."

"I concur," A man just a few years older than me began to speak. "Being a father of two, I can certainly agree that it's hard being a parent. But in the end, once you see your kid blossom in the future, it'll all be worth it."

"Agreed," Another woman, who looked close to her mid 40's or early 50's started to speak. "Like those two have said, it's not easy being a parent. Being a parent is a very demanding job. But cherish the days you have now while your baby is still a baby. Because I assure, you'll miss when it they're older and won't need to be taken care of anymore. I know I certainly do."

"Dear," She her hands on my shoulder with a warm smile on her face. "Don't let the words of a few...close minded individuals get you down and make you think less of yourself. You're still a fairly new mother, so you still have much to learn. Some of those people just don't know the struggle as a parent."

"Thank you," I smiled warmly at the several fellow parents around the room who encouraged me along with Ryoko who was smiling at me as well. "Thank you as well, Ryoko."

"It was no problem. I can tell just by watching you with her that being a parent is hard work. Don't let the words for a few idiots get you down. Now then," She smiled before she glared again looking around the room. "Would anybody else like trying to discourage her further?" She grinned. "I would be glad to change your opinion."

I looked back down to Mana who was now fast asleep against my chest, having calmed down sometime earlier and tiring herself out. I smiled, relieved to know that she was calmed down now. I lifted her lightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I could feel the warm gazes of my fellow parents on me as I kissed her.

"I love you so much, Mana."

"Mana is her name?" The older woman asked. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you," I smiled at the baby a bit more before I strapped her into her stroller so she could sleep soundly and peacefully. I wasn't easy being a parent, especailly with me being a new one. But I knew that one day, it would all be worth it.


	55. Kisses

"Mmm..." Yuji moaned early in the morning as sunlight shined through the curtains and lit up the room. As he begun to stir, he felt soft kisses along his neck and cheek. He turned his head a bit and saw his wife snuggled up to him and leaving tiny, affectionate kisses all along his neck and jawline.

"Good morning," She greeted sweetly, kissing him lovingly on the lips. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Slept like baby," Yuji rolled over onto his side so he could make eye contact with his loving wife and pulled her closer. "But good morning to you as well, my sweet." He pecked her forehead.

"It defininetly became an even better morning just now," She giggled.

"Tch," Yuji shook his head in amusement. "That was unbelievably corny, Shana."

"Tee hee," She giggled, sticking her tongue out. Yuji took the opportunity to set his lips softly against hers, which she didn't resist. They locked lips for several seconds before breaking apart. She went back to leaving soft and loving kisses along his neck and jawline again as she rested her hand on his torso. Yuji smiled as he received her affection.

"Shana?"

"Yes, love?" She replied sweetly with a loving smile and a light blush.

"Not that I'm complaining," He chuckled. "But why all the sudden kisses? You're usually not this affectionate in the morning. You're usually trying worm your way closer to me so I can hold you."

"Because I felt like showing you some affection," She kissed his lips and smiled as she manuvered her arms around his neck. "What? Do I need a reason to show my husband some affection?"

"Of course not," He laughed and pulled her closer, much to Shana's pleasure and lightly kissed her forehead and cheek. "I love you, Shana." He kissed her once more on her lips.

"I know," She giggled, she kissed his cheek for the millionth time this morning. "I love you too, honey." She smiled sweetly, pecking his nose.


	56. A Rough Day

"Phew," Yuji huffed as he finally set his head on his pillow for the night.

"You sound tired, babe." Shana commented entering their bedroom, dressed in her bed attire which just consisted of a white nightgown tonight. "Bad day at work today? I noticed you didn't say much at dinner or at all tonight."

"Not bad per se, just tiring." The man sighed. "We had a lot of jobs and ground to cover today and I'm completely sore and exhausted." He looked at his wife with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge you two much tonight."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." She sat on the edge of bed, leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I know how tired you can get from your work and I'm sure Mana does too. There's nothing for you to feel sorry for, okay?"

"Yeah," Yuji yawned. "Thanks, Shana."

Shana took notice at her husband's heavy eyes and exhausted body. _"Poor thing looks completely out of it. He works so hard and comes home exhausted. Yet, I don't do enough for him."_ After pondering for a moment, she smiled warmly. "Yuji?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her tiredly.

"Come here," She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Yuji obliged her and scooted a few feet toward her where the woman wrapped her arms around his torso and set his head on top of her chest. She set her head on top of his and lightly moved her hand up and down his back, shoulders and through his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked tiredly.

"Spoiling you," She said softly.

"You don't have," He yawned. "to do that."

"I'm not doing it because I have to," She kissed his scalp. "I'm doing it because I want to. You're always doing things for me. And I want to do something for you."

"You don't have t-"

"Don't give me one of those one liners," She said sternly but smiled afterward. "I want to do this, Yuji. Just let me spoil you tonight, okay?"

"Fine," He spoke drowsily. "Do as you wish."

"I'll do just that," She giggled.

There was nothing but silence in the room as Shana spoiled her husband. Very softly, she massaged his back and shoulders with her left hand. Her hand moved up and down his back and shoulders, slowly and softly. She could tell Yuji was enjoying what she was doing if the content sigh that escaped his lips was anything to go by.

Yuji was indeed enjoying his wife's massage. He kept his head, comfortably on her chest as he felt her smooth and soft hands move all over his back, hands, arms and shoulders as well as her fingers running through his hair. Yuji sighed in complete bliss, without Shana didn't fail notice.

"Does that feel good?" She asked softly and caringly.

"Yeah..." Yuji spoke drowsily, his eyes falling heavy with sleep.

As she kept up her massage, she leaned down and left a barrage of soft kisses along the top of the man's head and along his neck. When she finished her massage on his shoulders, she moved her hands down his arms and hands where she interlocked her fingers with his, moving her thumbs on the tops of his hands.

She smiled softly when she finally noticed that Yuji was sound asleep. Yuji must have been really exhausted and having her massage the sort parts of his body helped him fall asleep faster.

Then, she reached over and turned off the table lamp and layed down on the bed she laid Yuji's head on her chest. She gently kissed his head on more time and softly combed his hair with her finger tips.

 _"Goodnight, Yuji."_


	57. Washing Away

**A/N: This chapter is bit more mature than some of the previous ones. It contains slight sexual harassment and a bit more mature material, but nothing extreme. There's no lemon here.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Shana and Yuji both had the day off from work today, so they were spending the day together on a date while Mana was at school for the day, both were currently sitting on the grass next to the Mana River. Shana was resting her head on her husband's shoulder, smiling in content as Yuji had his arm tightly around her waist. He smiled warmly at her when he gently kissed her temple.

"Did you have a fun day today?" He asked softly.

"Of course I did," She lifted her head to look into his azure pools. She left a small peck on his lips. "I always do when I'm with you."

"Good to hear it," He smiled at her happily as he lightly tightned his grip on her petite body, much to her pleasure. "There's still a bit of time before Mana gets out of school. Why not spend that remaining time at the house?"

"I don't have a problem with that," She replied. "It's starting to get pretty warm out here anyway."

"Well then," He stood up and reached his hand out. "Shall we?"

"We shall," She accepted his hand and then lightly hugged his arm as they began to walk home.

The couple were walking along the bridge in complete silence, only listening to the sound of the birds chirping. Occasionally, the two would smile at each happily as they walked. But eventually, that silence was interrupted when they heard a particular whistling sound coming from behind them. A wolf whistle to be exact.

"This gets really old," Shana whispered in annoyance.

"Just ignore him," Yuji whispered back. "He'll probably go away after awhile."

"Aren't you quite the looker, eh?" The man behind them spoke to Shana with another whistle. "Damn,"

Both Shana and Yuji ignored him, much to the man's annoyance. "Hey!" The man called out. "It's rude to ignore somebody who's talking to you!"

"Yeah," Shana answered in annoyance. "You know what else is rude? Trying to hit on someone who's clearly already in a relationship!"

"Oh, come on hun," The man advanced toward her with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you ditch this bozo and come with me instead? I bet I can show you a much better time this guy could."

Shana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I am so sick and tired of hearing the same damn things from people like you." Shana looked toward Yuji. "Can we just go, Yuji? I don't feel like to dealing with this again?"

"Of course," He smiled, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Let's go. Let's not listen to this clown."

"I really don't know how much more I can take of guys like this," She sighed as she walked away from him with Yuji. They walked a few feet away from, where it seemed like the man decided not to follow them, just glaring at them in annoyance.

It seemed like he wasn't interested in following them until...

"Come on, babe." He approached Shana from behind, beginning to roughly fondle her breasts. "Are you sure you don't want to leave this bozo and come with me? I bet I can make you feel real good."

Shana gasped at the hands groping her cleavage where she began to squirm, trying to shake him. "Stop! Get of off me you pervert!"

Yuji's eyes widened in instant anger at the violation of his wife and reeled his fist back as far as he could and landed a hard and swift and hard punch to his nostrils, making fall back onto the ground holding his nose in pain.

"M-My nose!" He screamed in pain. "I-I think it's broken!"

Yuji ran over to him and hit several more hard times in the face, making his lips and nose bleed harder. "If you ever touch my wife like that again, it'll be more than just your nose that'll be broken! I'll put you six feet under!"

The man looked at Yuji in fear as he stood back up and walked back over to his wife whom was covering her chest and glaring in indignation at the man. Shana felt Yuji wrap an arm around her shoulder protectively and press a long, soft kiss to her temple.

"Come on," Yuji said softly. "You're safe with me. Let's go home."

"Uh," She started walking with him. "Y-Yeah,"

The walk back to the house was entirely silence, save for the sound of their footsteps. Shana had her chest covered the entire time, fearing that she could be grabbed again. Yuji felt nothing but guilt when that man grabbed her.

When they got back to the house, Shana announced she was getting a shower. She quickly undressed and turned on the warm water and stood under the shower head, still protectively holding herself.

She couldn't help but begin to sob at what had happened earlier. Even though she knew Yuji wouldn't let that man do anything further, she still couldn't help but feel terrifyed at the thought of him doing things further.

Her eyes widened though when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around shoulders and across her chest along with several kisses along her neck. She smiled into his hold.

"Are you alright?" He asked caringly.

"Yes," She responded. "Still a bit shaken up though."

Yuji continued kissing the base of her neck and her shoulder. "Shana?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Can I?" He asked, she knew what he was asking. "Let me wash away that bastard's touch on you." She looked up to him with a warm smile and nodded. He was the only person she would ever allow to touch her like that.

He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade and with her permission, Yuji slowly began to move his hands down her petite body, starting with her arms to erase the touch of that man. Shana was completely relaxed as she felt Yuji's gentle hands slowly move down her body, wiping away the touch of that perverted man. His hands went from her arms, to her waist, her hips, her stomach and her thighs.

His hands went over those spots several times, all while Yuji kept leaving soft kisses against the skin of her neck and shoulders. His hands went went over her body several times before finally moving to the spot that that vile man had the nerve to touch. He gently moved his hands over her breasts, completely erasing the touch.

He heard a sigh of pleasure escape her mouth as he fondled them.

"How does that feel, hun?" Yuji asked quietly, kissing her shoulder again.

"That feels really good," She sighed with a light moan. "A lot better than what that guy did."

"Good," He kissed his wife's head and continued to massage her chest for several minutes before stopping. He tightly wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her back against chest. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Yuji." She smiled beautifully at him, leaned up and kissed him softly. "Um..." Shana began to blush. " Yuji?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Could..." Her blush grew bigger. "Could you continue what you were just doing? I'm sorry. But that man..." She grit her teeth. "I can still feel his filth..."

"You don't have to ask," He kissed her neck once more and once again ran hands slowly and gently along her body. "All you have to do is give me the word and I'll do it."

And much to Shana's pleasure, Yuji gladly continued to wash off the filth from that man's touch on her body.

"I'll always be hear to protect, Shana." Yuji spoke suddenly, smiling at the raven haired woman as he hugged her tightly from behind, lightly squeezing her stomach.

"Yeah," She smiled in his arms, setting her hand on one of his and leaned back into his chest as the water from the relaxing shower water poured down on them. "I know you will,"


	58. Until the End of Our Days

Yuji sighed as he slowly trudged through the door, exhausted after getting home from a tiresome and late work night. He set his keys and phone down on a nearby table and looked around the dark room, figuring his family was asleep for the night until...

"You're finally home," He jumped at the sound of his wife's voice as she walked in from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Shana." He gave a sigh of relief. "You startled me. I was expecting you to be asleep."

"Sorry," She giggled. "I tried to sleep, but I was worried because you weren't home yet."

"Sorry about that, hun." He softly hugged her and kissed her temple. "We had a pretty big job today and had to work late tonight. I was going to try and call you to let you know, but I never got the chance to. I'm sorry to worry you like that, Shana."

"Don't apologize," She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "I'm just glad you're home safe. But if you don't my asking, what's this big job you're talking about?"

"Well you know that new department store being built downtown?" Shana nodded at the question. "Well, we were the ones hired to wire the building and set up the electricity. So we'll be doing that for the next few days so it can open within the next week or two."

"I see," Shana frowned for a moment before smiling and leaning on her tip toes to kiss his nose. "Just don't push yourself too hard then, okay?"

He smiled at her caring tone as he rubbed his nose to hers and smiled. "Don't worry," He kissed her softly lip to lip. "I'll be careful." For several seconds, they shared a soft, yet deep kiss together.

"Mmm," Shana moaned into the kiss as she pushed him away, smiling. "Go get a shower," She held her nose teasingly. "You reek of sweat."

"Alright, alright." Yuji laughed, kissing her forehead as he walked by.

"I'll make something for you to eat in the meantime." She said as she watched him walk up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **~Minutes Later~**_

Shana hummed to herself merrily as she cooked a small meal for her husband as he showered off his exhaustion.

 _ ***BZZT* *BZZT* *BZZT***_

The woman in question was suddenly distracted when she heard a soft buzzing sound and turned her head to find the source. She turned the stove off once she figured out it was coming from the living room.

She entered the room and noticed the screen on Yuji's phone was lit up and was vibrating with a notification appearing on it. It appeared that he recieved a text from someone. She picked up the phone a read the text he had recieved.

It was from someone by the name of Aiko Adachi.

 _"That's a woman's name,"_ Shana narrowed her eyes as she read the name and following texts.

* * *

 _ **"Sakai, do you know what we're doing tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"Sakai, are you there? I need to know what we're doing tomorrow."**_

* * *

"Oh, did I get a text?" Shana jumped when she heard Yuji talking as he walked down the stairs.

"Uh yeah," She handed the phone to him. "Someone named Aiko Adachi?"

"Of course," Yuji sighed as he read and texted the woman back.

"Who is she?" Shana asked with a suspicious tone.

"She's someone I work with," He explained. "She's a fairly new coworker and I was the one appointed with showing her how to do things. And she constantly texts me about what our next job is, what we're supposed to be doing and all kinds of things." He sighed. "Kind of irritating actually,"

Shana let out a silent sigh of relief. She knew Yuji would never have affair with someone else, but she couldn't help but have that fear. "I see,"

"Shana?" Yuji looked concerned at his wife's recent suspicious tone. "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing," She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.

A bit later, Shana finished making Yuji's meal to which he happily ate, making Shana laugh. He was done soon after and Shana picked up the empty dishes to place in the sink. She couldn't help but think about the earlier conversation the couple had.

 _"I know he's telling the truth,"_ Shana frowned as she set the dishes down in the sink bed. _"But I just can't help but have that fear that..."_ She shook her head. She was snapped out of her thoughts though when she felt Yuji's arms snake around her body, move down her arms and rest on her hands.

"What's wrong, Shana?" Yuji asked in concern as he started to place kisses along her head, neck and cheek. "You were suspicious of something earlier."

She balled her fists at the thought. "That woman..." She grit her teeth. "That's all she is? A new coworker?"

It took a moment, but Yuji understood what she was really asking. Placing a hand on her cheek, Yuji turned Shana's head to face him where he placed his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly and passionately.

"Shana, under no circumstances would I _ever_ consider having an affair with another woman," Yuji said in a simultaneous serious and loving tone. "I could wander this planet for years and still never find anyone nearly as loving, loyal and caring as you are to me." He kissed her cheek and collarbone sweetly as he laced his fingers with hers.

"I know you wouldn't. It's just..." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke. "I get scared sometimes that...you'll eventually get bored of me, tired of me or fall out of love with me and go find someone else to spend the rest of your life with."

"Shana..." Yuji frowned hearing what Shana's been fearing recently. He turned her around and softly set his lips against hers. He pulled away seconds after and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "I've already told so many times before that I would never dream of leaving you. I would have to be a complete fool to throw all of the love, compansion and happiness you've shown me all these years."

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have asked you out, dated you, proposed to you and married. I love you more than words or hell, even actions could ever describe." Yuji grazed kisses along the skin of her forehead. "I love you more than anything else and I know you return those feelings. There is nothing you could ever do that would ever make me fall out of love with you, Shana. You're the one I chose to spend the rest of my life and grow old with. And I'll stick to that decision."

A smile appeared on her face, making the husband smile in return.

"But," He followed up. "If I whatever reason do decide to leave you for someone else, then you have every right to kick as hard as you can in the balls."

Shana then went into a big giggle fit at Yuji's joke, making him glad that she was finally happy again. She wiped a tear from her eye that from her laughing before walking forward toward him and snuggling into his body. She set her hands and head against his chest as she smiled.

"Thank you, Yuji." She said softly as she closed her eyes to enjoy his warmth, feeling his arms tightly wrap around her smaller body.

"Of course," He kissed her forehead. "I would never cheat on you or leave you even if I wanted to. You know that."

There was a moment of silence between the two lovers as they stood in the middle of the kitchen standing in each other's warmth. The only thing making noise being the crickets chirping into the night and the late night breeze from an open window.

"And besides," Her eyes shot open as she started to feel his hands move from their position around her waist and start running down her body. "If I left you," A blush formed on her face as his hands continued to travel along her body as she saw the familiar sly look on his face. "I would miss out on this beautiful..." He kissed her cheek. "Cute..." He nibbled her neck. "And sexy physique you have." He kissed her collarbone and lightly squeezed her butt, making her jump a bit.

Once again, Shana laughed at Yuji's silliness and stood on her tip toes, kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you so much, Yuji." She hugged him tightly.

"And I love you," His hands returned to her waist as he placed a bunch of kisses on the top of her head.

"I'll never leave your side. I'll always be here with you until the end of our days."


	59. Worried Sick

I couldn't exactly explain it, but for some reason I had been feeling really lightheaded ever since I woke up this morning. I felt a bit dizzy when I stood out of bed, but I just ignored the feeling and continued on with my usual morning routine. I got dressed into my attire for the day and got started on making breakfast for my small family.

I hummed happily like I always do when I cooked when I heard Mana's footsteps on the wooden surface of the floor.

"Good morning, Mama!" She greeted happily.

"Good morning, honey." I giggled lightly, but I felt myself getting lightheaded again, which thankfully Mana hadn't noticed.

It wasn't long after that Yuji made himself known when he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, ladies." Yuji ruffled the girl's hair making her laugh a bit and walked behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, Yu." I greeted. "Go ahead and sit down, breakfast will be ready in a few."

"Actually, I'll be right back." He said waking away. "I need to call mom about something."

After he walked out, I returned my attention back to the meal in progress. But I felt the dizziness and lightheadedness continue to get worse, I knew Mana was beginning to notice at this point. She could see me using the counter for support and hold my head.

"Mama?" I heard the concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, giving her a smile. "I'm fine. Don't you worry about anything, dear."

Mana had a skeptical look on her face when I turned back to the stove. Everything now was spinning and soon everything just went black and I collapsed to the floor.

"MOM!" Was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

* * *

"MOM!" I heard Mana yell for the kitchen in worry and franticly as if something had happened. I was worried instantly.

"Mom, I'll be right back."I spoke into the phone.

 _"Is something wrong, Yuji?"_ Mom spoke from the other line.

"I'm not sure," I said uncertain. "Hold on."

I set the phone down on the couch and made a beeline toward the kitchen. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when I saw Shana collasped in Mana's arms.

"What happened!?" I asked, kneeling down next to Mana.

"I-I don't know," Mana stammered, nearly in tears at her mother's state. "She just collapsed..."

Shana was lying in Mana's arms breathing heavily, her face red and looking flushed. I placed my hand to her forehead and felt her burning.

"She's burning up," I took Shana in my arms. I noticed Mana was looked at Shana with a worried and terryfied expression. But I just gave her a reassuring smile and said, "She'll be okay, Mana. Don't worry. Go ahead to school before you're late."

"Y-Yeah..." She stammered. She grabbed her a bag from next to the table and made her way to the door before she turned around to look at Shana again with a worried look on her face and walked out the door.

 _"Shana..."_ I looked at her with worry myself as I walked her to the bedroom and put her in bed. After I finished getting her situated, I set a damp rag on her head and went back downstairs to the phone.

"S-Sorry about that, Mom." I spoke quietly.

 _"Is everything okay over there, Yuji?"_ Mom asked worridly. _"Sounds like a big commotion over there for so early in the morning."_

"It's Shana..." I spoke with a sigh. "She...collapsed."

 _"Goodness!"_ She gasped. _"Is she okay!?"_

"I'm not sure," I said quietly and worridly. "But she has a bad fever. I just put her in bed and set a damp cloth on her head. I'll try to get her a doctor later today."

 _"I'll be right over."_ Mom said.

"Are you sure, Mom?" I asked.

 _"Of course, I am."_ Mom said seriously. _"And I won't take no for an answer. You know I don't mind problem helping you all. I should be able to figure of what's with her."_

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled into the phone.

 _"Of course."_ She replied. _"I'll be over in a little bit."_

* * *

 _ **~Mana's POV~**_

My group and I were all outside during lunch eating and talking amonst ourselves. Well themselves I should say. I was too busy thinking about events this morning. I was too worried about Mama. I couldn't focus on anything at school today. My mind was too much in a frenzy.

"Mana?" I heard Akemi speak out to me. I looked up at her with a blank expression on my face to see worried expression on hers as well as everyone else. "You've been spacing out all day..."

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Kazuki asked.

"S-Sorry," I apologized quietly. "I just have some things on my mind..."

"What's the matter, Mana?" Rei asked.

"It's...my mom." I frowned, looking downward and clenching my fist. "She...collasped this morning."

"Oh my!" Akemi gasped.

"Is she alright!?" Mitsuo asked.

"I-I don't know," Tears started to form at my eyes as I continued to talking. "She's been sick before. But never collapsed. I've just been so terribly worried. What if...What if there's something horribly wrong with her?"

"Mana..." I heard Rei say sadly.

I felt Akemi hug me tightly to which I returned and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be okay." She tightened her grip and pressed a very light kiss against my head.

I didn't say anything, I just sobbed into my friend's shoulder and hoped that my mother would be okay.

* * *

 _ **~Yuji's POV~**_

I was waiting patiently in the living room while my mother was tending to Shana in our bedroom. The whole time my mind was a complete wreck. Why would she just collapse like that? My was attention drawn toward the staircase when I heard the door upstairs shut and my mom's footsteps descending from the upper level.

"How is she?" I asked once her face came into view.

"She'll be fine." I let out a sigh of relief hearing that. "She seems to have just over exhausted herself.

"Of course she did," I let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled my hair. "She always does this! I wish she'd learn that Mana and I are here to help her if she needs it."

"She's a proud woman." Mom smiled. "She tends to feel that she can do everything on her own and that she doesn't to burden you with anything."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed again. "I'm just glad it was nothing serious."

"As am I." Mom smiled. "You all had me worried this morning on the phone."

After another short conversation, I accompanied her to the to the door and walked straight to the bedroom where Shana was calmly dozed off. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her, warmly smiling at her. It was calming to know that she okay and that she wasn't terribly sick.

I reached my hand out and with my knuckles, pet her on the top of her head. I was able to tell I woke her by the light moan she made when her eyes opened slowly. A smile appeared across her lips when she noticed me.

"Hi there." I greeted softly.

"Hi, Yuji." She smiled as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better." She smiled beautifully. However, that didn't keep from shooting a light glare at her.

"Why do you always do this?" I asked sternly.

"Huh?" She gave a confused expression.

"Don't 'Huh?' me." I scolded, folding my arms. "You know very well what I'm talking about. You always have the habit of over working yourself." I pressed even further. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"I-I'm sorry..." She gripped the covers tightly and frowned, looking away from me.

"Look," I sighed, pulling her toward me and placing her head to the crook of my neck. I lifted her back up a moment later and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not mad. I'm just worried. I just wish you wouldn't shoulder everything on your own. Mana and I are here too. We're always willing to help you out with things. You know that."

"I-I know," She stammered, still frowning. "I'm sorry, Yuji..."

"Don't worry," I pressed my lips to her forehead and held her tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was really worried about you this morning."

"Sorry for worrying you, Yu-chan," She wiggled her way further into my hold and snuggled closer to me.

I held my partner tightly in my arms for several minutes. I pulled back, kissed her forehead and lightly pushed down onto the matress, pulling the covers back over her.

"I'll let you get some more rest, okay?" I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead again. "I'm glad you're alright, honey."

She smiled back at me for a minute before she closed her eyes again and dozed off. I left the room soon after to let her rest.

* * *

 _ **~Mana's POV~**_

School had let out awhile ago, so I was walking home now. I was accompanied by all of my friends as well. They had insisted on coming over to visit Mama which made me really happy. It was pretty silent for the most part, they all knew I was worried about her, so they didn't really know how to break the ice.

"I'm home!" I announced, opening the door with my friends behind me.

"Welcome home, kid." Papa greeted walking in from another room.

"My friends are here too." I motioned toward my group of companions behind me.

"Mana told us what happened to your wife this morning," Rei said sadly.

"Yeah," Mitsuo added. "So we thought we'd tag along and see how she's doing."

"You're all great kids." Papa smiled. "I'm sure Shana will like that."

"How is she, Papa?" I asked hesitantly.

"She's perfectly fine, Mana. Don't worry." That made me sigh in relief that it was nothing serious or life threatening. "She just overworked herself _again._ "

I nodded and walked to the master bedroom where Mama was most likely resting currently. I stood outside of her door for a moment, hesitating to rotate the knob.

"Mana?" Akemi called in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm still just worried about her is all..."

"Don't worry, Mana." Kazuki stepped forward and set a hand on my shoulder. "Your dad said she's fine."

"Yeah," I let out a deep exhale. "You're right."

I set my hand on the knob and slowly turned. I slowly opened the wooden oak door and peered inside. I saw Mama chest slowly rise and slowly fall with each breath she took as she peacefully napped. She didn't begin to wake until the five of us walked into the room and toward the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she layed her eyes on us.

"Hi, Mama." I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hi there, honey." Mama replied softly. She smiled toward my friends as well. "Hi there, kids."

"Hey, Mrs. Sakai." Kazuki bowed in greeting.

"Mana told us what happened this morning." Rei spoke in a worried tone.

"Yeah," Akemi nodded and further to it. "We were all worried about you, so we thought we'd come to visit."

"Thank you very much," Mama smiled brightly. "You're all sweet kids."

All of my friends stayed a bit longer and chatted with Mama for a little bit before leaving to their own residences, leaving Mama and I alone in the room.

"How was school today for you, honey?" Mama asked smiley.

"It was...awful..." I gripped the sheets of the bed, my bangs now covering my eyes.

"Hm?" She hummed. "Why's that?"

"Because I couldn't focus at all..." I looked toward her with my eyes starting to turn hazy from the tears that were taking form. I moved to closer to Mama, placed my head to chest and cried. "I was so worried about you all day. I couldn't think or focus on anything because I was so busy hoping you were okay. When you collapsed this morning, there were so many things running through my head. I was worried there was something terribly wrong."

I felt Mama start to hug me tightly and brush me hair, kissing me on the temple. "I'm so so sorry that I worried you this morning, honey."

"A-Are you..." I spoke in sobs. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," She confirmed in a soft tone, still petting my head. "I'm going to be okay. Don't worry, honey."

"Good," I spoke with a smile, with my head still on her chest. "I was really worried about you, Mama."

"I'm sorry I put you through that," She spoke softly.

"Don't worry about it," I lifted my head up and looked at her. "I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

After that, the both of us smiled at each other happily.

* * *

 _ **~Several Mornings Later~**_

I woke up around the time I usually do to start getting prepared for a new school day. I freshened up, brushed my teeth and changed into my school uniform and then headed downstairs. When I walked downstairs, I heard the familiar humming that my mom does whenever she's cooking. She's feeling better? She had been sick for the last few days.

"You're feeling better, Mama?" I asked in a concerned tone. "You're not going to black out again are you?"

"Nope!" She turned back to me with a beaming smile. "There's no need to worry, Mana. I'm feeling right as rain!"

"Good," I nodded.

After greeting Papa good morning and finishing my breakfast, I hightailed my to school a lot happier than I had been than the last few days. Mama might have been really sick the last couple of days, but it was clear that she was feeling much better now.


	60. A New Change

It was a fairly early Sunday morning here in Misaki City. Yuji was over at his mother's with Mana, leaving me alone for the day. It was nice to have some time to myself every now and then. I had just gotten up a little bit ago and was getting ready for the day. I was in the middle of brushing my hair when I suddenly paused and looked myself through the reflective surface of the mirror in thought.

"Hmm," I hummed. I smiled as a thought came to mind. I finished brushing my hair before I grabbed my things and threw on my jacket before walking out of the house. "It's time I pay Kazumi a visit."

* * *

After I left the house, I walked a short distance to the Ike residence several blocks anyway. I was approaching a medium sized blue house with a steel gate in the front. I knocked on the door of the Ike residence.

"Coming!" A familiar, gentle female voice called from behind the door. After a few moments, a young, short haired woman opened the door and smiled as she saw me standing behind the door. "Hello, Shana!" Kazumi greeted happily. "It's been awhile since you were here to visit."

"It's good to see you too, Kazumi."

After the greeting, I started to hear a pair of feet scamper along the floor and a little boy run toward the door who smiled once he noticed me. "Hi, Shana!"

"Hi there, Kazuma." I smiled at the boy standing next to Kazumi. This was Kazumi's son, Kazuma Ike. He had he same black colored hair like his father, Hayato and adopted his mother's brown eyes. He was just two years younger than Mana, being 8.

"Is Mana with you?" He asked.

"No, not today." I replied with a crooked smile. "She's with her dad today visiting his mother."

"Aww," Kazuma whined.

"Would you like to come in, Shana?" She offered. "I just starting brewing a fresh pot of tea."

"Actually, Kazumi." I looked back to her. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hmm?" She looked at me in confusion.

* * *

A bit later, I was sitting in a chair in Kazumi's backyard as she started tending to my hair. Kazumi worked at a small salon in the business district and was good at what she did too.

"Sorry to ask you of this on your day off, Kazumi." I said apologetically.

"It's no problem at all, Shana." She smiled happily. "I'm more than happy to do this for you."

"Thanks a lot, I appriciate it." I replied.

Several minutes passed as she ran brushes and scissors through my hair, carefully trimming. She also sprayed bits of water into it from a spray bottle she had as she brushed through it to get any tangles out. Kazumi was really gentle with my hair as she did her job, it felt really relaxing. It was fairly quiet outside, save for the birds chirping through the air.

"Can I ask you something, Shana?" She suddenly spoke.

"What is it, Kazumi?" I asked curiously.

"Why the sudden change?" She asked, cutting a bit more of my hair. "For as long as I've known you, you've only very rarely gotten your hair cut. And even then, it was no more than just a few inches." She said. "You've always had such beautiful, black hair. Why cut it?"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure myself." I spoke. "I was just brushing my hair earlier and started thinking. I've always had the same long hair, only rarely cutting a few inches off of it. So, I decided to try something new."

"I suppose that makes sense," Kazumi giggled. "There's nothing wrong with trying something new. It makes life more interesting."

A few more minutes passed as Kazumi carefully combed and cut my long hair. Soon after...

"There!" Kazumi announced. "All done!" Kazumi put away her scissors and other tools before handing a mirror to me. "What do you think?"

I looked into the piece of glass and instantly smiled when I saw how my hair looked now. It looked fantastic! My hair had been cut drastically. Instead of the black locks running to the bottom of my back, they now stopped just below shoulders. I loved the way this looked. "It looks great, Kazumi! Thank you!" I hugged her tightly.

"You don't need to thank me, Shana." She giggled. "I was happy to do this for you. I'm just glad I my job could meet your approval."

"How much do I owe you?" I asked reaching into my purse.

"Don't worry about it. I already told you," She shook her head. "I was happy to do this for you."

"If you're sure about it," I said before turning to leave. "Thanks a lot, Kazumi!"

* * *

 _ **~Yuji's POV~**_

Mana and I were approaching our home after we left my mother's house. As we walked up to the house, I noticed a woman walking up to the house with black hair that ended just past her shoulders.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" I called out to the woman.

"Oh Yuji," The woman replied with a smile as she turned to me. "You're back."

"Shana!?" My eyes widened. "Is that you!?"

"Mama!" Mana yelled with surprised tone. "What happened to you hair!?"

"Oh this?" She touched her hair with her hand and smiled at the two of us with a light blush. "I felt it was time for a change. What do you think?"

"You look pretty, Mama!" Mana ran up to her mother, hugging her tightly and beaming. "I like it!"

"I'm glad!" Shana beamed at Mana, brushing her hair with her hand. "Yuji?"

"I agree," I replied, smiling with a hand on my hip. "You look really cute. I like it."

"I'm glad you both think so," Shana smiled at the two of us.

Shana's hair may have been drastically shorter than it was before, but it was nice change.


	61. Just for Being You

**Just a short and simple oneshot/fluff I finished in a few minutes. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in the skies above Misaki City. As such, Yuji and Shana were taking advantage of the nice weather and were enjoying a nice, quiet walk through their neighborhood. They were currently walking across the bridge that overlooked the Mana river.

The two lovers weren't saying anything, just enjoying the presence of one another. The only sounds that could be heard were the cries of cicadas and birds chirping with an occasional bark from a dog was being walked by it's owner.

Shana was lightly hugging her husband's arm and was leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked with a light smile on her face. Yuji looking toward his beloved and smiled himself at how happy she looked with him.

The couple stopped in front of the river and looked out over the city. Yuji admired the beautiful of the river. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek. He looked to his right and saw his wife leaving a light kiss on the skin of his cheek with a surprised expression. The woman in question pulled away a second after and looked at him with light blush, smile and faint giggle.

"What was that for?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Just for being you," She answered simply with a second kiss. This time to his lips. "I love you."


	62. A Close Call

**Warning: This chapter's rating is M, borderlining lemon in this chapter. It doesn't get too raunchy, it's just a bit of fooling around, no intercourse. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

It had been sometime since Yuji and Shana had the day off of work at the same time. So with Mana at school for the day, the young couple decided to spend it together just taking it easy at the house. The day had started off with simple cuddling and small kisses from the husband which Shana reciprocated soon after. Then their actions proceeded to become more...intimate from there. It went from snuggling, small kisses, make out sessions and now the couple was on the borderline of making love.

"Yuji..." Shana moaned as she felt Yuji place kisses all along her neck and collarbone and his hands roam her body, as massive blush lined her face. "We," She moaned once more. "We should stop,"

"And why is that?" He asked, beginning to nibble her ear as he softly carressed the woman's thighs and slowly moved down her slender legs.

"Man-Ah!" She moaned fairly loudly as she felt Yuji niddle her ear again and move his hands down her back and squeeze her butt. "Mana will be home from school soon,"

"And?" He asked as if expecting her to make a point. "I'm sure we still have plenty of time."

"Yuji...!" She moaned his name loudly when he felt him place one of his hands in the spot in between her legs and started rub there and his other hand on one of her breasts, fondling them with smug look on her face. "Yu-Yuji..." She moaned, squinting her eyes as looked at him and tried to push him. "We...We have to...We have to stop..." She breathed out.

"Do you really want to stop?" He asked seriously. "I'll stop if you want me to."

To be honest, she didn't want him to stop at all. The way he was touching her just know and the kisses her was leaving on neck, collarbone and ear felt so good. The amount of pleasure circling through her body was intense. With a quiet tone she said, "No..."

That was all he needed to continue what he was doing previously as he set his lips on top of hers kissing her passionately and fiercely. "Mmm!" She moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands slowly move under her garments and softly touch her. His right hand under her blouse and bra softly massaging one of her breasts and his left hand under skirt and panties, softly moving in circles around the sensitive spot in between her legs, her panties soaked from arousal.

For a long while this continued. He increased the speed the circling on her womanhood and tweaked the nipples of her breasts lightly, making her moan loudly. Yuji then took the opportunity to insert a finger into her core and thrust it in and out, making her abruptly pull away from his kiss in sheer pleasure. Out of reflex, she tightly squeezed her thighs against her lovers hand as he continued to pleasure and rubbed them against said hand.

"Yu-Yuji...!" She moaned, pulling away from his lips with a trail of saliva as she did so. She continued to moan loudly as he thrust his index and middle finger in and out of her core. "That feels so good...!" She breathed out, about to reach her climax. "I-I'm about to-"

Then the sound of a door opening caught the couple's attention, Shana's eyes widening at the sound. "Mama! Papa! I'm home!"

The couple separate as quickly as they could before Mana could walk in on what was a borderline sex session, that wouldn't spell anything good for any of them. Shana smoothed out her blouse, skirt and hai before getting up and walking to the entry way of the house.

"Welcome home, Mana." Shana greeted her daughter happily, a slight blush still lining her face and a light pant. "How was school today, hun?"

"It was okay," Mana answered, raising an eyebrow as she saw her mother's composure. She took notice of the blush on her face and light pant she had as she spoke. "Are you okay, Mama? Your face looks a little red and you sound like you're out of breath. You're not getting sick are you?"

"I'm okay, Mana." Shana answered with a nervous laugh, which served to only make the daughter more suspicious.

"Ooooookay?" Mana said as she walked past her mother and toward the stairs, shaking her head. _"Do I even want to know what's going on?"_ Mana thought. "I'll be upstairs doing my homework if you need me."

Shana watched as Mana climbing up the wooden steps of the home and only when she heard the younger girl's bedroom shut did she stomp into the living room and drove her fist into the top of Yuji's skull. _**Hard**_. It was hard enough to the point where you could hear her knuckles crack on impact.

"Agh!" Yuji in response clutched his head and groaned in pain and met Shana's glare with one of his own. "What the hell was that for!?" Yuji asked slightly annoyed at her punch.

"I knew this would happen!" She spat with slight venom. "I knew she would get home in the middle of that!"

"Please," He crossed his arms with a cocky smile on his. "You enjoyed it. You even said so yourself.

"Th-That may be true," She said as a bright blush appeared on her face, the glare however was not wavering. "But that's not the point!"

"And pray tell, Shana. What is the point?" Yuji snarked, only increasing the raven haired woman's aggravation.

"The point is that our fourteen year old daughter almost walked in us!" She spat bitterly. "She almost walked in on what was borderline sex which is what that would have turned into!"

"Hey, we seperated in time didn't we?" He shrugged, again increasing Shana's irritation. "All is well."

"Damn it, Yuji!" Shana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Again, that's not the point!"

"Then tell me, dear." Yuji crossed his arms glaring.

"Oh my god," She sighed, facepalming. She couldn't believe that Yuji didn't see what she was trying to say. Was it that hard? "Yuji, I love you dearly. But sometimes you can be more dense than the Great Wall of China."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yuji demanded, insulted by her remark.

Shana sighed crossing her arms. "Okay, Yuji. Put yourself in Mana's scenario. How would you react if you walked into your parent's house and found Chigusa and Kantaro having nookie right in the middle of the living room?"

Shana noted the change in Yuji's expression. His face went from neutral to embaressed to a look of disgust in matter of seconds, much to the other woman's amusement.

"Oh my god, Shana." Yuji put his palms to his face, a massive blush appearing in a second. "Why? Why did you have to put that image in my head? That's disgusting! That's something I never wanted to picture in my life!"

"And now you see the point I was trying to make," Shana smirked. "We don't need our daughter walking in on us and scarring her for life."

"Yeah, touché." Yuji said shaking his head, trying to rid his mind of the image that Shana proposed. "Now where's the acid so I can wash my brain of that image?"

Shana laughed at the question as she walked up to him and lightly hugged him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I'm not mad, Yuji." She kissed his cheek. "Just be more careful when you want to get intimiate like that. I have no problem with it. But let's do it preferably when we know for certain we won't be interrupted and all of us get embarresed."

"I'll be sure to," He laughed, kissing her scalp. "After that image you gave me...Ugh," He shuddered.

She giggled at his continued reaction to the image of his parents in his brain. "But," She smiled seductively. "Later tonight after dinner and Mana's in bed..." She softly kissed him and ran her hands over her lover's chest. "I would not mind taking what we just did a bit...further."

"I like the sound of that," Yuji replied with a grin of his own and kissed her once more.

"That it's settled," Shana lightly giggled, pecking her husband's cheek. "Now then," She walked away, picking up her purse and putting on her coat. "I still have to pick some things up for dinner and I'd like it if you'd accompany me." She smiled sweetly.

"You don't even need to ask," Yuji said warmly, pecking her forehead as she latched onto his arm and walked out the door.


	63. Making it up to You

Shana was smiling from ear to ear as she cooked up a storm in the kitchen of her and Yuji's small apartment. Why was she so happy you ask? Why, it was the first anniversary of her and her husband's marriage. It has been exactly a year to the day that she had married the love of her life. And understandably so, the young raven haired woman was exceptionally happy as she hummed a very happy melody and cooked a special dinner for the two before he got home from work for the evening.

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't really think of anything for a special dinner like this in Japan, so try using your imagination.**

* * *

Soon she had all of the food finished cooking set on the table in the living and ready to eat. As she took a seat on the floor on her side of the table, she smiled warmly with a light blush across her face as she went through the memories she had made with her husband over the years.

 _"To think it's been a year now since we got married..."_ She thought to herself as she rubbed the wedding ring on her left hand. _"I can't wait to spend our first anniversary with him!"_ She giggled happily.

She eventually snapped out of her own thoughts when she realized something. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it had been close to a half hour since she finished cooking and Yuji hadn't returned home yet. It was nearing 8pm at the current moment.

"That's strange," Shana muttered looking out the window to see what was close to a dark sky. "He's usually home by now."

She continued to wait. The half hour turned into forty five minutes, those forty five minutes turned into sixty and soon those sixty turned into ninety. As time passed over the last hour and a half, Shana's smile slowly continued to disappear as she started to eat what was once supposed to be a special dinner for the young couple. _"I guess he forgot..."_ She thought sadly, slowly eating the dinner she prepared.

Once it hit the two hour mark, Shana sighed and packed Yuji's half of the dinner up and stored in the fridge before changing into her sleepwear and heading to bed, lightly sobbing as she snuggled into her pillow.

* * *

It was sometime later that Yuji finally made it into the apartment, finding it dark and quiet. He didn't question it though, changing out of his work attire and taking a warm shower. He went to the fridge to get a small bite to eat before turning in the night before stopping short as if to think about something.

"Why do I feel like there was something important tonight...?" He whispered to himself. After thinking for a moment, his eyes widened in realization. He quickly grabbed his phone from the living room. "Please don't tell today is what I think it is," He begged as he unlocked his phone and looked at the date. When he saw what the date was, his fears were realized.

Setting the phone down quickly, he opened the door to their bedroom and saw Shana fast asleep, a streak of dried tears lining her face and staining her pillow. "Damn it," He frowned at her crestfallen state, knowing full well he was the reason she had been crying. It was their first wedding anniversary, a big milestone in their lives and he completely forgot all about it. "How could I be such an idiot and forget about something like that?" He facepalmed before lying down next to her and softly pulling her back into his chest and beginning to sob as he kissed her neck.

 _"I'm so so so so sorry, Shana..."_

* * *

 _ **~The Following Evening~**_

Shana walked home from work alone, still depressed about last night. All day she kept thinking if Yuji still held feelings for her. Deep down, she knew he did. He reassured her that he still loved her countless times. But she couldn't stop thinking that he didn't after completely forgetting their anniversary last night.

She snapped out of her own thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her back pant pocket and unlocked it, reading the text that she found she received from her lover.

* * *

 _ **"Hey there, honey. Why don't you dress into something nice tonight and meet me in the park afterward? I'll be waiting."**_

* * *

She eyed the text for several minutes, partially wondering what this about. Part of her knew he was wanting to make up for missing their anniversary last night, but still not entirely certain. Still, she decided to humor him.

When she got home, she changed out of her current garments and changed into a beige colored skirt, red button up tank top blouse, pink hairband and black ankle strap sandals. Afterward, she went to the destination Yuji had given her. The park close by to their apartment.

Yuji was sitting on a bench in the park as he awaited his beloved to arrive. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him after last night and not show up. He had been cursing himself all day as he continued to think about her crying herself to sleep last night. He looked up though when he heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Shana approaching him.

"Hey there," He smiled standing up to meet her halfway, placing a hand on one of her arms and lightly kissing her forehead. There was a smile on the woman's face, but Yuji could still see the hurt that lingered in her eyes, making him cringe when he saw it. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," She smiled softly, walking next to him down the path as she felt him wrap his arm around her side securely. "So what's this about, Yuji?" She asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it," He shook his head, smiling at her and kissing her forehead again. "Let's just enjoy ourselves for night, alright?"

The rest of their walk through the park was a quiet one, albeit nice. As they walked, Shana slowly and softly rested her head against his chest as they walked which Yuji responded with by once more kissing her forehead and moving his hand from her waist against her arm protectively.

Shana soon noticed that he led her to what looked like an fairly expensive looking restaurant in Misaki City's shopping district. She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped her smiled at her and led her inside by the hand. Once they were seated and ordered their meals, Shana eyed Yuji suspiciously.

"What's this about, Yuji?" She asked in curious tone.

"I wanted to take you out tonight," Yuji smiled at her, lightly setting a hand on top of hers and rubbing the top with his thumb. "What? Did you not want to?"

"No, no." She shook her head. "It's not that. I guess it's just..." She frowned slightly before looking at him. "Unexpected. Nonetheless," She leaned over the table, pecking his cheek and sitting back down. "Thank you,"

He smiled at her in response. It wasn't long after that their meals arrived, allowing the couple dig in. When they finished their meals, Yuji paid the bill and the couple went on their way until they eventually found their way to their usual spot, the Mana River.

"Alright, Yuji." Shana let go of his arm, crossing hers and narrowing her eyes. "Tell me. And don't say 'I just wanted to take you out tonight' or 'Don't worry about it, I wanted us to enjoy ourselves'. What is this really about?"

Yuji was silent before he sighed and walked closer to her. He set his hands on her shoulders and softly pulled her toward him and kissed her softly, which caught her off guard a bit but returned the gesture soon after. After he pulled away, he took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry, Shana." Yuji frowned and looked away from her.

"What do you mean?" She curiously.

"You know what I mean," He sighed. "I completely forgot about our anniversary last night. I know I probably hurt you a lot last night. I couldn't stop cursing myself when I saw that you had cried yourself to sleep last night. So I wanted to take you out tonight to make up to you."

Shana had called it. Yuji took her out tonight to make him for his mistake last night. "You're right," She frowned, looking from him. "It did hurt last night when you didn't show up. I cooked a special dinner for the two of us last night and everything. I was really excited and happy to spend the evening with you last night. It was our first wedding anniversary, a big milestone in our lives together. For you to completely forget about it, it did really hurt."

She sighed. "To be honest, I still am a bit mad and upset with you because of it. But I'm also happy that realized you forgot and decided to make it up to me."

"And you have every right to upset with me," He replied softly, wrapping his arms around her chest and holding her tightly, putting his forehead to the back of her head. "There's nothing I can say that would be a sufficiant excuse for last night." He kissed the back of her head apologetically. "I just hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course I do," She turned around in his arms and lightly kissed him. "There's nothing I couldn't ever forgive you for. I love you, Yuji. I'm still a little hurt by last night, but I still forgive you."

"Thank you, Shana." He hugged the woman before him tightly as she snuggled into his chest. _"I don't deserve her at all. How she manages to stay with me is beyond me. I'm lucky to have a woman like her in my life."_

"Yuji?" She spoke into his chest.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I know how you could make it up to me fully tonight."

"Oh?" He smiled. "And what would that be?"

"Sit here and look over the river with me?" She smiled lovingly.

He kissed her forehead in response, sitting down on the grass and pulled her down with him. She sat comfortably in his lap, wrapped tightly in his arms. He had an arm securely around her her arm and another on her leg, just below the end of her skirt, softly moving his thumbs along both limbs. "

You don't even need to ask." He said softly into her ear, kissing the side of her head as she snuggled into his chest and looked out over the river, a content smile lining her face.


	64. Alone Time

It was late at night in Misaki City and in the Sakai household. Mana had gone to sleep several hours ago, leaving the couple alone. Shana was currently getting herself ready to turn in for the night. She sighed happily as her exhausted body hit the soft mattress of her and her husband's queen sized bed. She had a tiring of work was ready to pass out for the night, however a certain someone had other plans.

She's eyes began to grow heavy, ready to fall asleep as she got comfortable where she laid on the bed until she felt the weight of someone next to her. She felt a hand draped over her, moving from her arms, stomach, thighs and to her legs. She felt the hand repeat the action for several minutes until she felt kisses lining her cheek and neck. She'd be lying if she didn't enjoy the gestures, but tonight she didn't feel like getting too intimate. Soon, she felt the weight on her side shift to above her.

"Finally," She heard a male voice come from above as she felt the figure kiss down her cheek, neck and nipple her ear. She moaned lightly at the kiss along with the hands that were moving about her petite body. "I never thought this time would come tonight." The voice spoke again, kissing her lightly on the lips this time and moving to her collarbone. "Mana's asleep, it's late at night and I have you all to myself now." The voice spoke affectionately, making the woman smile.

Her smile grew as she finally opened her eyes and saw the azure pools of her husband stare at her back before lightly kissing her once more, his hands continuing to roam her body. They moved her arms, down her back, along her stomach and down her thighs and legs. Though, Shana pushed the man away, much to his disappointment.

"Everything alright, babe?" Yuji asked worriedly. "It's not often you push me away like that."

"I'm sorry, Yuji." She smiled apologetically, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "I know you were wanting to get intimate tonight and it's not that I don't want to, I'm just really tired from work tonight."

"I see," Yuji replied, Shana could see the disappointment on his face as she looked up at him.

"But," She smiled sweetly, kissing him again. "I wouldn't be against cuddling with you tonight? Maybe that could suffice tonight?"

As Yuji observed her, he could see the exhaustion on her face. She looked like she could pass out at any moment and sleep like a log. He placed a hand on the side of her head and kissed her forehead softly, lying down next to her and pulling tightly into his embrace where she started to snuggle into his chest. He smiled as she closed her eyes, beginning to relax.

"I'm sorry, Yuji." Shana mumbled into his chest followed with a yawn. "I know you were looking forward to some 'alone time' with me tonight. I promise I'll make it up you another time."

"Don't worry about it, Shana." He responded, kissing her raven locks and lightly massaging her back, waist, arms, legs and thighs. "Snuggling doesn't sound to bad tonight." He had a light laugh in his voice. "In the meantime, allow me to spoil you."

She just smiled into the man's chest as she felt his hands massage her body softly and the soft kisses he placed on her head, cheek and neck. The movements of hands running along her body felt heavenly. Yuji heard her purr from his massage, letting him know she was content.

Yuji continued to softly massage his wife's exhausted and arching body, but was surprised at how tense he felt her body actually was and how easily her bones and muscles were cracking tonight. "Geez, Shana." He spoke in concern, kissing her scalp. "Let me know whenever you feel tense like this, alright? It's not healthy for your body to be so tense."

"Yeah, I will." She spoke softly into his chest, moving even closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"No apology neccessary," He smiled, continuing his light massage. He quit the message awhile after and turned off the light next to him and pulled his beloved into a tight hold, much to her pleasure. "Y'know, Shana?"

"Hmm?" She hummed tiredly, snuggled into his arms. "What is it?"

"This alone time we're having right now," He kissed her forehead. "Snuggled with you, it isn't too bad."

Shana smiled as she lifted her head to look her husband in the eyes and kiss him softly. "I'm glad." She giggled softly. "Goodnight, Yuji." She fell asleep as soon as her eyes shut again.

Yuji smiled at her contentment before wishing her a goodnight himself and following suit into a good night's sleep.


	65. Chigusa's Reassurance

"Chigusa," Shana paused her dinner preparations as she called to her mother-in-law. Chigusa had stopped by the Sakai residence while running some evening errands, to which Yuji and Shana had invited to stay for dinner which Chigusa happily accepted and offered to help Shana perpare. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course," Chigusa smiled, continuing her preparations. "What is it?"

Shana hesitated to ask for a moment, unsure how to begin the question or how Chigusa would answer. "Are..." She paused, followed by an intake of breath and exhale. "Are you sure that you're okay with me being Yuji's wife? You're sure you don't have any qualms about that?"

"Of course not," Chigusa turned to Shana with a shocked expression. "Why on earth would you think such a thing?"

"Sorry," Shana frowned, looking away. "It's an insecurity I have. I just...Can't help but feel like deep down you didn't want me to marry Yuji and that he should find somebody better suited to be his wife."

"Please," Chigusa went back to preparations as she smiled and continued to speak. "Don't think such nonsense."

"Bu-"

"Shana, if I ever thought you were unfit to be with my son, I would have let you know. If you were unfit, I would never let you date him." Chigusa stated before turning to her son's wife. "Ever since the two of you met years ago, I had a feeling that somehow you two would end up together like you are now."

Shana blushed slightly as she listened to Chigusa speak. Chigusa walked toward her daughter-in-law, setting her hands on her shoulders and continuing to speak.

"Yuji has told me time and time again how happy you make him on a constant basis and that he's lucky to have a beautiful woman like you as his wife." Chigusa smiled warmly. "And that's just one of the many things he's said to me about you."

"I can tell just by the way he looks at you that Yuji loves you dearly and just by the way you look at him that you feel same about him," She spoke once more. "You've made Yuji immensely happy over the years. I would have to be a fool to ignore that and cut you out of his life."

Shana smiled at what Chigusa had just confessed to her.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was the one that told Yuji to tell you how he felt about you?" Chigusa asked, triggering a surprised look and response from the younger woman.

"Really?"

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

 _Yuji was sitting at the dinner table, his chin in his hand as he looked out the window into the setting sun._

 _"Yuji?" Chigusa called to her son. "Is everything alright? You look lost in thought about something."_

 _"Yeah," Yuji sighed. "I'm just thinking about something."_

 _"Is it about Shana?" She inquired. Yuji's sudden blush and looking toward the floor confirmed the mother's suspicion, getting her smiling._

 _"Have I been that obvious?" Yuji asked quietly._

 _"Not particularly," Chigusa answered. "But I've seen the way look and smile at her whenever you're around her. It was pretty easy to figure things out."_

 _"I don't know what I should do," Yuji sighed, frowning. "I really like her. I like her a lot. But I don't know how I should tell her or when."_

 _"Just tell her how you feel," Chigusa smiled warmly as Yuji looked toward her. "Just be honest and tell her how you feel. That's the best thing you can do. As for when, that's something for you to decide."_

 _"But..." Yuji frowned once more, looking away. "I don't even know if she feels the same way about me."_

 _"No, you don't." Chigusa agreed with his statement. "But you'll never know unless you tell her. Would you rather know how she feels about your or have what she feels toward be unknown and uncertain. She could very well feel the same affection toward you that you do her."_

 _Chigusa smiled once more. "You'll never know how she feels until you tell her how you feel."_

 _Yuji looked up at his mother and smiled, standing up from his chair and grabbing his coat and phone, sending a text to Shana. "Thanks, mom. I think I'll tell her right now."_

 _"That's a wonderful idea, Yuji." Chigusa smiled warmly. "Good luck."_

 _Yuji nodded, walking out the door to his meeting place with Shana to finally confess his feelings for her._

* * *

Shana stood surprised at the story Chigusa told her. Chigusa gave Yuji the advice to tell Shana how he felt about her the same night he told her how he felt.

"Shana, there isn't anyone else that I think could even provide him with the amount of love and happiness that you've shown him and will continue to show him. You two are perfect for each other and I believe that anyone else who has seen you two interact with one another would agree with me."

"Both of you are perfect for each other and this isn't any person I could want or think of to be the wife of my son." Chigusa placed her hands on her shoulders. "I know you'll take care of him and continue to make him happy."

"Plus, you also gave me a beautiful granddaughter that I can spoil." Chigusa laughed as she continued her share of the dinner preparations.

"Thank you, Chigusa." Shana smiled at her mother-in-law warmly as she continued her share of the preparations.

Soon after, dinner had finished being prepared. "Dinner's ready, you two." Shana spoke softly, looking through into the living room as Yuji and Mana played a game together. Mana didn't waste anytime and rushed into the kitchen, Yuji however was stopped by Shana whom he gave a curious glance to.

"Something up, hun?" He asked curiously.

Shana placed her hands against his chest when she leaned up and set her lips softly against his, kissing his sweetly. Yuji was caught off guard by the sudden affection, but quickly held her as he recipricated with a kiss of his own.

It wasn't but a few seconds later that Shana pulled away moments, sweetly kissing his cheek and a light blush lined her face and happy smile across her lips. "I love you, Yuji." She spoke softly and sweetly.

Yuji smiled warmly and loving at the statement as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and lightly kissed her forehead. "And I love you, Shana."

Shana hugged her husband tightly, putting her cheek against his chest to which Yuji responded by embracing her tightly and combing his fingers softly through her raven locks and kissing her scalp.

Chigusa looked from the dining room and smiled warmly at the young couple. She loved seeing how happy those two were together.

 _"There isn't a doubt in my mind that Shana and Yuji were made for each other,"_ Chigusa thought. _"Please Shana. Keep making Yuji happy."_


	66. Protector

_Yuji could do nothing but look on in horror at the scene before him. On the floor, directly in the living lied the corpses of his wife and daughter. The bloodied bodies of the two girls lay there, motionlessly in pools of their own blood with numerous slash and puncture wounds all over their bodies._

 _The once two happy and upbeat females in his life, now lay motionless and void of any life. He just looked into their now blank and souless eyes. Everything around him was covered in their blood from where the red liquid had splattered when they were murdered hours before._

 _Yuji's legs suddenly became weak and gave out as he continued to look over the horrific scene. Tears flowed endlessly down his face as he cradled their cold bodies in his arms. He hugged both of them as tightly as he could, buried his face in their hair and wailed loudly._

 _"Why...?" Yuji asked to no one. He started to recollect back to this morning. Everybody in the home was smiling and happy as usual as they all went about their daily routine. Shana cooking another delicious breakfast for the family, Yuji greeting the two girls, Mana happily running out the door to walk with her friends to school. The house had been so lively and brimming with energy earlier that morning._

 _Now the house was void of any type of energy. Instead, the two inanimate bodies of Shana and Mana lay in the house murdered by some unknown killer in cold blood. "Why did this have to happen?" Yuji continued to cry as he looked over their cold and pale white faces. "I'm so sorry, Shana...Mana..." Yuji sniffed, buring his face into Mana's hair, tighting his hold on their bodies and crying loudly. "I failed to protect you...I didn't keep my promise."_

 _"Why...Why did this have to happen?" Yuji asked a second time, once again looking over their bodies. "Why couldn't this have been me? It should have been me instead...Not them..."_

 _Yuji laid there with them, falling deeper and deeper into despair as he held their cold and lifeless as he cried and cried, wishing it had been him to meet this fate and not them._

"Yuji, wake up!"

"Agh!" Yuji's eyes snapped open with a sharp gasp and his body shot up from the bed. He was panting hard as he wiped the sweat from his face and forehead.

"Yuji...?" A soft voice from next to him spoke in a worried manner. He turned his face to the source of the voice when he felt two soft and warm hands placed against his arm, the thumbs rubbing them soothingly. He saw the worried face of his face looking back at him. "Yuji...Are you okay? You were having a nightmare weren't you?"

Yuji looked at Shana in relieved and happy expression that what he just witnessed was all a dream. Tears flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and quickly pulled her into an embrace, catching her off guard.

Shana's face was laced with a shocked expression, but was replaced with a warm smile as she placed a hand on his back and softly ran her smooth fingers through his brown hair, kissing him lightly on his scalp. "Shh..." Shana lighly shushed as he continued to cry. "Everything is okay, Yuji." She said softly and sweetly. "I'm right here."

"Thank goodness you're alright," Yuji cried and sniffed. That got Shana's attention. She lifted Yuji up from his embraced, cupped his cheeks and wiped away what left of the falling tears.

"Yuji," She called his name in a worried tone. "What happened in your dream?"

"Did..." Yuji looked away from his beloved and towards the bed covers. "Did I say or yell anything?"

"Not that I can recall," She shook her head. "You were just twitching and thrashing around and gripping the bed covers. It looked like you were crying too." Shana tightly gripped his hand and kissed the top of them both. "Yuji, please. Tell me what happened in that dream to give you that reaction. I doubt that was a normal nightmare."

"In that dream..." Tears flowed his cheeks as he retold what he saw in said dream. "You and Mana were...You were both lying on the floor...in pools of your own blood. You were both brutally murdered. Everything in the room was covered in red. The walls, the tables, the furnature. Everything was painted in deep red."

Shana's hand covered her mouth in horror as Yuji recounted the story. He tightened his grips on the bed covers with more tears following. "I couldn't do anything but look. All I could do was look at and hold both of your cold and lifeless bodies. Crying and saying that I failed to keep my promise."

"I failed to protect you two," Yuji looked at her again, more tears threatening to break from his eyes again. "You and Mana are everything. And if something were to happen to the two of you..." Yuji grit his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't even wanted think of Shana or his daughter getting hurt or worse. It killed him just to think of Mana getting a harmless scratch on her knee or elbow.

"Yuji," Shana called to him again. She had a smile of warmth on her lips when her husband looked toward her. She gripped his hand tightly, lifting it up and setting his palm in the valley between her breasts, directly above her heart. Beneath his palm, he could feel a gentle thumping from her heart. "Feel that? That's my heartbeat. As you can see, I'm still here alive and well!" She smiled brightly.

Shana kept his hand there as she continued to speak. "Yuji, you've said before that you vowed to keep Mana and myself safe, right?"

"Of course!" He answered confidently. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to the two of you. You both mean everything to me. Just think about something ever happening to either of you..."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Shana tightened her grip of the hand of Yuji's she kept over her heart. "You've promised that you would do everything and anything if your power to keep Mana and me out of harms way. And I believe. I have complete confidence in you, Yuji." She leaned forward and kissed her husband sweetly.

"As long as I'm still breathing," She pulled away and laced her fingers with his. "And as long as my heart is still beating, then I'm still alive. As long as I'm alive, you have nothing to worry about, Yuji. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Yuji felt relief and comfort in his wife's words. Her words rang true. So long as her heart continued to beat and she continued to draw breath, Shana was still alive. As long as he did his job to keep her and his daughter safe, there would be nothing to fret over.

"Yeah," Yuji smiled for the first time tonight, much to Shana's pleasure. He kissed her again softly.

"Come here," Shana pulled Yuji down onto the bed with her, setting his head where his hand had just been. Right in between her breasts, above her heart. Shana smiled warmly as she began to hum a sweet melody and comb through his hair again.

Yuji continued to listen to Shana's heartbeat. The more he listened to her heartbeat in conjunction to his wife's humming, the more his eyes grew heavy and came closer to closing. So enough, her husband's gentle snoring reached her ears.

She was relieved that Yuji was now sleeping peacefully after that awful nightmare he had. Even so, she continued to brush his hair with her fingers and hum sweetly as he slept.

 _"I know that no matter what happens,"_ She leaned forward and softly whispered into his ear. _"You'll do anything to keep Mana and me safe. You're our protector, Yuji."_ Then she softly kissed his temple and soon followed him into dreamland.


End file.
